Rising Angel
by wilkins75
Summary: It has been 17 years since the end of the first Wing Vs Seed war. A new generation of pilots have taken over new gundams but old problems have come back. In the second Wing vs. Seed War.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Rising Angel**

Heero sat behind his desk "Enter." said Heero as he looked up. Five of his students entered. Two men, one woman in Zaft Red uniforms and a man and a woman in Orb white uniforms. All five of them stood in a straight line at attention.

"You wanted to see us sir." said the oldest of them in his white Orb uniform.

"Yes." said Heero as he stood up and walked around his desk. "As you know last week you took the final exam to see if you were worthy to where the patch of an Angel Squad pilot."

"Are our scores in?" asked the second oldest as he stood at attention in his Zaft uniform.

"Yes, they are." said Heero "You all passed."

"Ya, I told you I would pass this baby." said the other boy in a Zaft uniform.

"Ensign Elsman calm down." ordered Heero as Rhyu Elsman calmed down. Rhyu calmed down but still kept grinning. "You are differently your father's son."

"So." said Rhyu

"Back to business I a proud that you all passed. You are truly the next generation of pilots." said Heero as he looked at them with his 40 year old eyes. On the far left stood a blonde hair red eye young woman his niece Mayu Asuka like her father, Shinn and her mother, Stella she had become a pilot in Zaft. Beside her stood Dearka's and Miriallia's son Rhyu he looked just like his father. Next stood possibly one of the most famous people in the plants son of the Chairwoman Lacus Yamato and another of the legendary three gundam pilots Kira Yamato was Siegel Yamato. Like Rhyu Siegel looks like his dad. Beside him stood his best friend, and only natural of the five of them Uzumi Nara Athha the II. Uzumi has Athrun's dark eyes but Cagalli's blonde hair. He was a year or older then Siegel and two years older then the others but all five plus his twin sister had grown up together. Finial at the end stood his sixteen year old daughter Leilani Yuy.

"What is it dad?" asked Leilani

"Nothing, it's just I feel so old now." said Heero as Leilani broke into a smile. _"She looks so much like her mother." _

"Well I guess you will want these." said Heero as he pulled out the angel squadron patch.

"Yes, sir." said everyone but Leilani

"Yes, dad." said Leilani as Heero glared at her a bit as they all took the patch.

"Now remember you may have this weekend off but come Monday you will each be assigned to a ship." said Heero

"Heero are you going to let them out anytime soon?" asked Luna as she appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, you are dismissed." said Heero as he saluted his students, they saluted back and everyone but Leilani and Luna.

"So, Lei how does it feel to were that patch?" asked Luna as her daughter smiled.

"Great, I wanted his patch since I was five." said Lei as her father placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Well you earned it." said Heero "I know some people will say you got it because you're mine and your mother's daughter but you know the truth."

"Ya, you pushed me harder then most I mean it wasn't nice pushing me out of the plane." Said Lei

**Flashback**

"Welcome to survival week." said Heero as a plane flew over the Oceania Union (Australia) "You will spend a week living off the land and completing missions and trying not to be captured. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!" yelled the two lines of people.

"If you can't stand it, hit your radios and we will get you and you will have failed the school." said Heero "Now Stand up!"

The two lines made out of the top pilots from Zaft, Orb and Earth Alliance. They had all gone though 4 weeks of pure hell just to get this far, to get a chance of getting taught by the best pilots in the world.

"Ensign Yuy report to the front!" yelled Heero as his daughter moved forward and stood in front of her father. "Give me half your food supply."

"Sir." said Lei

"Do I have to repeat myself." said Heero

"No, sir." said Lei as she handed half her food supply to her father.

"Good." said Heero "I will see you all in a week." With that Heero pushed his own daughter out the airplane. He looked down and watched as Lei's parachute opened up. A week later he hugged his daughter as she completed her final mission and passed the test with flying colors.

**End Flashback**

"Sorry Lei but you will always have to prove that you earned your rank and didn't get it because of us." said Luna "Now come on lets go pick up your brother and go out to eat."

"You pick." said Heero as the three Yuys walked out the door.

Meanwhile in Orb Deep space lookout center two technicians sat eating some pizza. "This is so boring." said one of them as he took a slice.

"Ya, I mean all we are doing is tracking systems and it's been years since they cleared the skies of the junk belt." said another

"Ya, but the people don't want another break the world instant." said the first as suddenly an alarm went off.

"What is it?" said an orb captain as he looked at the technician.

"Sir we have an unknown vessel it appeared and disappeared just like that."

"Explain?" ordered the captain

"It looked like one of the jump dives." Said an operator as the data started coming in "Sir from these readings it came from the other known universe."

"What?" asked captain

"Sir that is what my readings say, its energy reading from the jump matches that of the universe Admiral Yuy came from."

"Get me central command." ordered the captain.

Later that night Heero sat reading. "It seams our little girl is grown up." said Luna as she appeared in the doorway.

"Yep, but you were the same age when you enlisted in Zaft." said Heero "I was drafted at birth to be a pilot."

"True, man I never thought I would understand why my mother didn't want me to join Zaft but now I do." said Luna "Heero I don't want Lei going though the same things we went though."

"Ya, but she will go though things all we can do is teach her but some things she will have to learn for herself." said Heero "We can't protect her forever as much as I would want to."

Before Luna could speak up the phone rang and it wasn't any phone it was the private line to command phone "Admiral Yuy." Said Heero

Luna watched as her husband stood there suddenly his eyes widened "Say again."

"_Something is up." _ Thought Luna

"I understand we will be there." said Heero as he hung the phone up.

"What is it?" asked Luna

"About 3 hours ago a ship jumped in and jumped out." said Heero "They appear to be from my old universe."

"What?" asked Luna

"It's been 17 years since we heard anything from them." said Luna "So why now?"

"I have no idea." said Heero "We left them alone in the hopes that they would leave us alone. That seams to have failed so Morganroute is launching a scouting probe to see what is going on. It should be back in a couple of hours but in the mean till Cagalli has called an eregancy meeting."

"This is just perfect." said Luna "I thought we had put this behind us a long time ago."

"It seams that the pass is coming back to haunt us." said Heero

The music roared in the background of the club as Lei Yuy was out with her friends enjoying there first night of freedom in a long time. "It's been so long since we had time like this." said Leilani Yuy's best friend Lenore Athha.

"The burdens of being a mobile suit pilot, sis." said Umize Athha

"So where do they think they will station us?" asked Rhyu

"Probably on ships in the lunar fleets." said Siegel

"It's a safe bet that I will not being on my father's ship." said Mayu

"It wouldn't be right to serve under our parent's direct command, to hard to send the order to go into battle if you are sending your own son or daughter into battle." said Lei

"Well there hasn't been a war since before any of us were born." said Rhyu

"What about the war with my dad's old universe." said Lei

"I was talking about between the plants and the EA." said Rhyu

"Well let's get off this subject, the night is young and we are in a club." said Lenore

"True." said Lei as she finished her drink and headed toward the dance floor unaware of what was happening at the highest levels of government.

"This is bad." said Cagalli as she looked at the photo of a small ship as she, Athrun and Yuys stood around the table.

"Yes." said Athrun "But why now after all this time?"

"I have been asking that." said Luna

"Something must be going on back there." said Heero "Maybe we will learn more once the probe gets back but until then we should put the fleet and all our forces here on alert."

"I agree." said Cagalli

"Miss President the test of the jump drive worked." Said the head technician Frank West

"Good. When can we start adding it to our ships?"

"Not anytime soon, see it works somewhat." said Frank "From our test the radiation would kill a person but machines are fine."

"I want that problem fixed in the shortest amount of time. We need to strike back and liberate their world from coordinators." said the president

"Yes, President Dorland." said the aid as he walked out leaving Relena alone behind her desk. She closed her eyes and thought back to that day 17 years ago.

**Flashback**

"You can't have a happy life without me Heero we are destined to be together." Pleaded Relena

"I walk my own path not one chosen for me by another." said Heero "Goodbye Relena."

Time seamed to slow down as the blast flew toward Peace Million 2. Relena bolted toward the door while Sally Po and Howard waited their fate. Relena had just reached the door when the blast hit. She jumped into the side corridor and just as the door closed the bridge opened up to space. Relena covered herself as she felt the ship shake and the lights flickered off. Soon it all stopped and she was still alive. She sat alone in the dark for a couple of hours but seamed like days later a rescue time came across her.

**End flashback**

"The coordinators turned Heero against me and I must remove them from the both world." said Relena as her eyes narrowed "Heero is too far under the control of the coordinators to be saved I can only stop someone else having to go though having their love be stolen by a dirty coordinator."

**Well his is the first chapter of the story, I hope you like it. Yes Relena is alive and the president of the Earth Nation. I thank you for reading this and I hope you review. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A New Mission **

"Wake up." said Luna as she threw back her daughter's curtain and let the sun in.

"Five more minutes mom." said Lei "It's my day off."

"Sorry but we all need to report for duty." said Heero as he appeared in the doorway

"Dad…I don't get assigned to a ship till Monday." said Lei as she sat up in bed.

"It's an emergency." said Heero "Everyone is going to be there."

"Fine." said Lei as she rolled out of bed before stretching "give me a few minutes."

"We leave in ten minutes." said Luna as she and her husband left the room.

A half an hour later Lei sat beside her friends and the other members of Angel Squadron in the flight ready room. "Any idea what this is about?" asked Rhyu "I really want to get some more sleep."

"Then you shouldn't have stayed at the club till when?" asked Lei

"Five." said Rhyu as her father entered the room. Instantly everyone stood up and saluted as Heero stood in front of the podium.

"Please be seated." said Heero "Last night a ship jumped into this universe it came from what used to be my old universe."

Leilani's eyes widened as she remembered the stories about her father's pass.

"A couple hours after that Morganroute sent a jump probe to the other universe we have gotten back some readings." said Heero as an image of a brown haired woman standing in front of a podium appeared.

"We have removed all coordinators from our universe but out in another universe is a threat just waiting to attack. We will liberate true humans from these inhuman beasts in that universe and at the same we will be protecting ourselves." Said the woman before the video stopped.

"That is President of the Earth Nation Relena Darlian." said Heero "As you can see she is out to purge both universes of all coordinators, we can not allow this. As of this moment all forces in both Orb and the Plants are on high alert and we except the EA to take siliermer steps within the hour. Your ships assignments will be given after this meeting but as members of angel squadron we will be on the front line of any conflicts. Now prepare your machines the first ships leave in the hour."

Everyone stood up and headed toward the door. "Ensign Yuy stay." Ordered Heero as his 16 year old daughter stopped in front of him. They waited until everyone was out.

"Ensign Yuy I have a mission for you." Said Heero

"Yes, sir." said Lei

"No one else is around Lei." said Heero as Lei smiled.

"Ok, Dad what is the mission?" asked Lei

"After me and your mother you know the most about my old home who is trained in combat." said Heero

"Ya, I can't believe Relena is still alive I thought you killed her." Said Lei

"So did I but since she is now the president of their nation Cagalli will not let me take care of her." said Heero knowing full well that his daughter understood what he was saying. "That is where you come in."

"What is it dad?"

"I wish I didn't have to ask you to do this but we need a spy inside the preventer force and most of all in the higher level pilot skill level." said Heero

"You want me to go?" asked Lei

"Personal no, but you are the best for this mission." said Heero "Before you say anything, remember you will be out on your own, surrounded by people who want to kill you remember that and then I want you to think before you decide to take this mission."

"Dad, I can't spend my entire life hiding from danger." said Lei "I decided to join the military I want to defend my home."

"I had a feeling you would say that." said Heero as he pulled out a portable hard drive from his pocket. "This is all the cultural data about the other universe it will help you blend in better."

"Thanks dad." said Lei as she took the drive.

A couple hours later Lei sat in her room looking over the massive amount of data above everything and everything about the culture she was going into.

"How can they believe that?" asked Lei as she read the historical record again. "We nuked the Neo-Plants after they decided to surrender, Yzak would flip if he found what they are saying about him."

Slowly she stood up and headed out into the garage and toward her black and red motorcycle. Like her father she thought clearer when she was either working on a mobile suit, her bike or watching the stars. It was three so the stars were hours away and her suit M-4 Astray was back at the base so it left her bike. She began working on it as she preceded the information she had learned.

Meanwhile Heero sat in his office looking over the data coming in from the probe "How bad is it Heero?" asked Athrun as he walked in followed by Cagalli.

"It is bad." said Heero "They have more mobile suits then what was used by Zaft, the EA and us combined in both wars."

"How can you know that?" asked Cagalli

"The virus I planted in their database when I was at New Edwards is still there." said Heero.

"It's been 17 years since you planted that how can it be working?" asked Cagalli

"It's been in sleep mode hiding in every single document in their mainframe as long as one of them was moved into a new mainframe the virus keeps going. It could stay there forever." said Heero "However I can't get all the data until I update the virus and I can't do it without being at one of their computer databases."

"How do you plan to do that." said Athrun

"I sending in a spy to join the preventers and learn what is happening on the ground." Said Heero

"Who?" asked Cagalli

"Lielani." Said Heero

"Your sending your own daughter in?" asked Cagalli

"They have mine and Luna's photo so they will be looking for us and next to us she know the most about that universe that means she has lest chance of a slip up while under cover." Said Heero "The father in me hate those facts but they are facts."

"Heero's right Cagalli." said Athrun "How do you plan to form a cover story for her?"

"I have an idea." said Heero "There is only one person over there that I think I can trust with my daughter's life."

Hours later in the Wing Universe former gundam pilot Quatre Winner walked into his darkened home office on the colony he ran. He turned on the light only to spot an old friend sitting at one of the chairs.

"Heero?" asked Quatre

"It's been a long time Quatre." said Heero

"If you are here then war is coming." said Quatre sadly as he sat across his lost friend.

"Unless we can stop it then yes." said Heero

"I am sorry Heero I can't help you I have embraced total pacifism." said Quatre "I can't fight with you."

"I am not asking you too." said Heero "I am asking you to lie."

"About what?" asked Quatre

"We are sending a spy in and we need to set up a fake history and I want to use your colony as her background. That means job history, school records everything." Said Heero

"I can do that." said Quatre

"Thank you Quatre I also want to leave a jump capable shuttle here so that she can get away." said Heero

"Fine but no weapons." said Quatre as Heero nodded.

"How are the others doing?" asked Heero

"Well I am guessing you know Relena is alive." Said Quatra as Heero nodded his head "She has the backing of almost all the people and…."

"Quatre, I don't care about Relena I want to know how my friends are doing. We will deal with Relena later." said Heero as Quatre nodded

"Well Duo is a flight instructor and Hilde is an artiest they have two kids the eldest, Victor is in flight school." Said Quatre "Zechs and Noin are flight instructors and their two kids are also in flight school."

"Wufei?"

"In training to fight you again." said Quatre "He has taken some students but not many. As for Trowa he disappeared two years after the battle no one has seen him."

"And you?" asked Heero

"Well Dorothy and I are married now, she took our three kids down our home on Earth for the weekend." said Quatre

"I see." said Heero

"And how about you?" said Quatre "Did you have a daughter?"

"Ya, Lielani she is the one coming here." said Heero as Quatre's eyes widened "She is my top student."

"Your daughter is a pilot as well?" asked Quatre

"Ya and my son is in basic flight school right now." said Heero as he looked at his watch "I better get going, have one last dinner as a family before Lielani's mission."

"You do know they check blood for any sign of being a coordinator." said Quatre

"On a computer and I can change computer readings very easily." said Heero as he stood up "I thank you for this Quatra."

"I am only doing what is right, the next section for advance flight training starts next Monday." said Quatra "That would be your best time to join."

"Thanks." said Heero as he walked out the door.

The next day Leilani stood in front of her locker at Angel squadron flight school. She took off her uniform and changed into her nonmilitary cloths a red top with black shorts. She paused for a moment looking at the Angel squad patch on the arm of her uniform. _"I worked for years to get this patch and one my first mission I can't even were it." _ Thought Leilani as she also took off her dog tags. She looked at the photos of her friends and family before closing her locker and walking out of the room and headed toward Morganroute hanger.

As she walked in she looked up and saw four of the eight Gundams used by Angel squad standing there. Her parents machines Wing Angel and Heaven's Impulse along with the Akatsuki used by Mu La Flaga and then there was the Infinite Justice piloted by Athrun Athha. Across from those machines stood two more mobile suits under construction. Both looked a lot like the machines across from them.

"They look good don't they." said Erika Simmons as she walked up to the young pilot.

"Ya." said Lei as she looked at the half built gundam that stood across from her parents. Its engines could still be seen inside the half finished wings.

"You know that is going to be your machine when it is finished in about a month." said Erika as Leilani smiled.

"Ya, I just hope I live up to my parents." said Erika

"Just be yourself kid and your do fine." said Mu La Flaga "Don't try to surpass your parents you will go made trying just be yourself and what ever happens happens."

"Thanks now I have a mission." said Leilani as she headed onboard a shuttle only to find her parents standing there. "Mom...Dad."

"Leilani I know there is no way to talk you out of this mission." said Lunamaria Yuy to her only daughter "Your to much like your father but please be careful."

"I will be mom." said Leilani before she looked at her dad.

"Leilani know this no matter what happens I am proud of you." said Heero "And if needed head home your safety is all that matters to me."

"Don't worry Dad." said Leilani "Do you have it?"

"Yes, Morganroute color changing contacts." said Heero as he pulled a small case from his pocket "This will change your eye color to green."

"Good, because red hair in a natural means green eyes." said Leilani "Blue eyes would stick out to much."

"Do you have everything else you will need?" asked Luna

"Yes, mom." said Leilani. Luna nodded before she hugged her daughter.

"Good luck and be safe." said Luna

"We love you Leilani." said Heero as he hugged his daughter.

"I'll be back safe and sound. All I have to do is update the virus, learn their plans and destroy any jump ships they have." Said Leilani "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Never underestimate anything Leilani." said Heero

"I won't Dad, now I better get going." said Leilani as she head onto the shuttle. Heero and Luna watched as their daughter took control of the shuttle and started taxing out onto the run way.

**Next chapter brings in the other gundam pilots. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep doing it. Thanks Wilkins75**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The First Steps are always the Hardest**

"Colony L19 this is shuttle M002 in route from colony L4 requesting permission to enter." said Leilani

"This is colony control you have permission to land in hanger seven." Said the controller

"Thank you I am approaching now." said Leilani as she pulled the shuttle into the colony. As she landed her shuttle was lowered down into a large bay. Outside stood two men, a tall man about her father's age with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt with tan pants. Beside him stood an older man with a full face beard. Slowly Leilani walked out of the shuttle making sure to lock in the controls to her personal code.

"Are you sure this is a wise thing to do Master Quatre?" asked the older man as they waited for the shuttle doors to open.

"Rashid, it may be the only way to keep the peace old friend." Said Quatre as the shuttle door opened and a young woman with red hair and bright blue eyes walked down.

"Hello Mr. Winner." Said Leilani

"Hello Ensign Yuy." Said Quatre

"Please call me Leilani or Lei for short." Said Lei as she walked up and shook hands with the older gundam pilot.

"You are friendlier then your father." Said Rashid

"He is only like that to people he doesn't know." said Leilani "He can be very caring when he wants to be."

"You look like your mother but with your father's eyes." said Quatre

"Well that is how they designed me." said Leilani with a grin "I still have a few inches to go and to mature some more before I finish growing."

"That is the one thing I don't like about coordinator." Said Rashid as Leilani eyed him "If you know how you will look when you are older it takes all the fun of growing up."

"Well we have the choose to learn what we will be like, I wanted to know but my cousin Mayu doesn't know." said Lei "However I am here to stop a war not talk to you."

"True, we have set up a false history for you." said Quatre as he handed a file to Leilani. She opened it and scanned the file.

"An orphan...good…and 2 years as a mobile suit construction worker in a mine…not bad." said Leilani "Leilani Hawke very nice. I was going to suggest that."

"I was a gundam pilot I know what makes a good cover story." said Quatre "We have also arrange for you to enter flight school at New Edwards tomorrow morning."

"Good any idea who I be dealing with?" asked Leilani

"Ya, the kids of your father's friends like Duo Maxwell and Zechs Merquise." said Quatre as Leilani eyes widened "And those two will likely be your flight instructor."

"Good, I always wondered how those two compared to dad." Said Leilani as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the color changing contacts. She changed her eyes to a shade of green. "I just hope that they don't realize who I am or else it might cause problems."

"We will keep your ship locked up here until you need it." said Quatre

"Thanks." said Leilani "Now I better get ready to stop a war."

"Your shuttle leaves in 10 minutes." said Quatre

"_This feels so strange." _thought Leilani as she stood in a line the next day being checked into the Preventer military base. "_Now I understand why people say it feels weird being in another universe." _

"Hello there." said a young woman about her age as she walked up. She had short blonde hair that covered one of her blue eyes. She was already in Preventer uniform "New reutic?"

"Yes, I just got here from Colony L19." said Leilani

"L19." said the woman "My father's friend runs that colony."

"Your father knows Mr. Winner?" asked Leilani

"Yes, but where were my manners. Marena Merquise." said Marena as she held out her hand.

"Leilani Hawke." said Leilani as she shook hands with the pilot. "Merquise isn't that same last name as the Lightening Count?"

"Ya." said Marena with a smile "He's my dad."

"Wow first day on Earth and I meet the daughter of a legendary mobile suit pilot." said Leilani "I watched video's about his battles when I was working as a miner." _"It's not totally false Zechs is in chapter 7 of the Angel school book." _ added Leilani to herself.

"So you already know how to pilot a mobile suit?" asked Marena

"Ya, I am here to learn more advanced move." said Leilani as Marena started laughing a bit.

"Then you are in the wrong line, this is basic school come on you will be with me in advance training." said Marena as she lead the way for Leilani.

"_I hate playing dumb but I have to act like a natural no showing off." _ thought Leilani as followed Marena into a small side room with nine other people standing or sitting waiting.

"Found a new friend sis." said a boy about Marena's age but with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Yes Bernardo." said Marena "I found a lost pilot."

"Hello I am Leilani Hawke." said Leilani as she held out her hand.

"Bernardo Merquise." said Bernardo as he took her hand.

"I was just luckily that your sister found me or else I would have been waiting there forever." said Leilani

"Well that is the military for you they can't even give out orders right." Said a boy about her age with black hair braided back in a long pony tail. "I'm Victor Maxwell the Angel of Death."

"For an angel of death you haven't killed anyone." Said another boy with brown hair in a short buzz cut but it was his brown eyes that got to Leilani, they had no warm and seamed lacking of any sign of a emotion.

"Oh shut it Dimitri, you haven't either." said Victor as the young boy grinned.

"As far as you know." said Dimitri

"I hope those deaths were honorable." said a young man with olive skin and curly black hair. "Because life and death is meaningless without honor."

"Well Aeneas, those coordinator have no honor in life I will grant them none in death." said Dimitri

"Ensign Dimitri Petrenko you are too young to know anything about what really happens on a battlefield." said older man with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"_Zechs Merquise." _ thought Leilani as she looked at the legendary pilot.

"Who are you?" asked Zechs as he looked at the red haired pilot before him.

"Leilani Hawke, sir."

"You are out of uniform." said Zechs

"Dad, she was in line for basic flight by mistake." Said Marena

"Yes, I already know how to pilot a mobile suit sir, I worked in a mine." Said Leilani

"I see, so you need a uniform and a room assignment?" said Zechs

"Yes, sir." said Leilani

"You are really considering living on base?" asked Marena as Leilani nodded "None of the advanced pilots live on base."

"I don't really have a place to stay; I don't know people on Earth." said Leilani

"Your parents could help." said Victor

"I'm an orphan." said Leilani

"Sorry." said Victor as he lowered his head.

"Dad she could stay with me, you and mom keep telling me I need a roommate." said Marena

"I don't want to impose." said Leilani

"No please it will give me a girl to talk to instead of these idiots." said Marena as she pointed at her brother.

"It's fine by me." said Zechs "But first get her into uniform."

"Yes, sir." said Marena as she lead Leilani off.

"Is something wrong father?" asked Bernardo as his father placed a hand under his chin.

"It's just, she looks familiar like I've seen her before but I can't think of were." said Zechs

An hour later Leilani stood in a perventor uniform on the tarmac with the rest of the pilots. Zechs walked in front of them looking at each of them. A few of them knees shook as his eyes fell on them. Finally he stopped at her.

"Leilani Hawke."

"Yes, Sir." said Leilani

"Tell me the differences between a Leo mark II and a mark III?" asked Zechs

"The Leo mark III has a beam gun instead of normal armor piercing rounds and then there is the energy shields located inside the shield." Said Leilani

"Very good." said Zechs "Now you will all go into hanger three and memorize every difference between the Leo mark II and III. Because if you don't know your mobile suit how can you fight in it?"

"So Leilani." said Victor an hour later as Leilani sat inside a mark III Leo forcing her self to move slowly so not to show off any of her coordinator enhancements.

"Call me Lei."

"Ok, so what was your life like before this?" asked Victor

"Just working for next to nothing, days blending together into one long day." said Leilani "Maybe this will be more interesting."

"Maybe but like my dad always says sometimes you just have to make things interesting by yourself." said Victor

"Some things you just can't make interesting." said Leilani as she scanned the data of the mobile suit. _"This thing is barley up to an old M2 Astray it wouldn't last five minutes against a M4 Astray in a one on one fight. Then again they could overwhelm us with numbers. I need to learn how many suits they have." _

"Lei?"

"What?" asked Leilani as she looked up at Victor

"You just didn't answer my question, have to learned the differences between the suits?" asked Victor

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts." said Leilani "But ya I found some major differences."

.

"Your back from the moon earlier Duo." said Zechs as Duo walked up to his fellow pilot as they stood in a upper room looking out over the new students

"Well the load up went faster then normal." said Duo "So when do you plan to show them their new gundams."

"Let's wait a bit." said Zechs as he looked at the red haired pilot.

"Is something up Zechs?" asked Duo

"It's the new student Leilani Hawke it's like I've seen her before." Said Zechs as Duo took a look at the red haired young woman talking with his son.

"She seams normal, she probably just reminds you of someone else." Said Duo "Who do you know who has red hair?"

"No one." said Zechs

"Maybe a face you saw in a crowd once." said Duo

"Maybe but I have a feeling it's something more then that." said Zechs

A couple of hours later Leilani rode with Marena up an evaluator of a sky scrapper that stood just outside the base fence. "Thanks for this." said Leilani

"No problem, most people would freak out talking to me, my brother or Victor because of who are parents are. You act as if we are normal." said Marena with a smile "Besides it is nice to have a girl to talk too."

"It must be hard being famous." said Leilani already knowing what it was like for her growing up as the daughter of two of top gundam pilots in the world.

"Ya, people look at me definitely once they learn who my parents are." said Marena

"_Sounds like me; too many of my early friends only cared about being near the famous Heero Yuy but to me he is isn't famous he is just my Dad." _Thought Leilani _"That is why I stay with my close friends like Siegel, Umizi, Mayu and Rhyu. They are some of the few people who understand what it is like. I may be on a mission but it is nice to be a normal personal, I just wonder what they will think once they learn the truth."_

"Well we are here." said Marena as she opened the door "My brother and his friends are across the hall."

**Well I hope you people had a happy 4****th**** of July and still have all your fingers. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on doing it. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Information is Key**

Leilani looked at the cloak on the wall _"2 am now is the time to move." _ thought Leilani as she opened the door into the pitch black living room. To any natural they could barely see the outlines of the darkened furniture but she almost read the title of magazines on the coffee table. She head out the door and quickly made her way down the evaluator to the bottom floor. Once outside she scanned the base across the road. There were a few guards with dogs walking the fence line but once inside there appeared to be nothing. To stop her until she reached the control room. _"Here we go." _ Thought Leilani as she grabbed on to the fence and in less then 30 seconds she was over it. She ran across the darkened runway until she reached the control tower.

"_Now for the hard part." _ thought Leilani as she pulled out her hand held computer and started hacking the key code for the door. The code fell to Leilani's hacking and soon she was walking down the darkened halls of the control tower. It took only a few minutes for her to find an empty computer room. She quickly turned the computer on and started the updating of the virus. At the same time she started to clear her image for the few cameras that might have seen her break in.

As she started to clean the memories of the cameras she spotted five machines under heavy guard on the screens. "What do we have here?" asked Leilani as she locked in the image of the mobile suits. "New gundams. I better find out about those suits and send their data back in my report."

The firewalls of the preventer mainframe wasn't able to stop the updated Angel system virus Leilani sat there watching as the data came up and what she saw made her heart stop. "Crap, they have images of the Plants, the moon bases and cities and even the Orb main land. They are planning an invasion. How many mobile suits?"

Leilani's eyes widened as she looked at the mobile suit number "2 and half million suits with more being built." Said Leilani to herself as her watched beeped. "I better send this to the probe along with my report so that the high command can decide what to do."

In another Universe Admiral Heero Yuy stood in Angel Squad command center waiting for the first report from his daughter to come in. "Sir the probe has returned." said an operator "Files are coming in."

"Put it on screen." Said Heero as his daughter's face appeared on the screen.

"Sir, when you get this I should be back at the apartment I now share with Marena Merquise daughter of Zechs." said Leilani "I have made friends with the five people chosen to be the pilots of their five new gundams. I have looked over the specs of the gundams they seam to be almost equal to ours however their common mobile suit is extremely weak. I am not sure why they would do that but it is the case."

"Do we have the data on the new gundams?" asked Heero

"Yes sir."

"The worst news comes in their number of their basic mobile suits." Said Leilani "It is more mobile suits then I ever thought a single nation would need. Sir this needs to be top concern they have so many suits they could over whelm our forces by numbers alone. I still have not located the file on where their jump drive is but once I find it I will destroy it. I will send another report in four days." With that the image was cut off.

"I want all the information copied and sent to the Plants and EA central command." Ordered Heero

"Yes, sir."

Leilani got back to her apartment before she was missed by anyone, the next day she was dressed and eating breakfast as Marena walked out. "Your up early." said Marena

"I always get up early." said Leilani _"I slept in, normally on my five mile run with my friends by now."_

"Let me guess you're worried about your first day of real training." said Marena

"How did you know." said Leilani

"I was so scared when I went through basic I felt like throwing up." said Marena with a smile "you skipped basic flight school because you're already a pilot but I am betting you never fired a gun before."

"_I sleep with a gun under my pillow." _"No I haven't." said Leilani "I've used drill guns but never a real gun."

"Don't worry my dad will give you some slack." said Marena before standing up "I better get ready."

An hour later Leilani sat with the rest of the class in a flight ready room. When Zechs walked in everyone snapped to attention. "All right today we are going to do a training session. So man your machines your training begins in ten minutes."

Quickly the pilots ran to get into their machines Leilani was surprise when they didn't get into flight suits. _"I guess this is why Dad sometimes doesn't wear his suit while piloting Wing Angel…well until mom yells at him." _thought Leilani as she strapped herself into her suit.

Suddenly Zech's face appeared on the screen. "Squad 1 will be Suits number 1 through 6 while Squad two will be suits 7-12. Squad one your up first." said Zechs as Leilani and the people she had meet earlier marched out and headed out to a large open field.

"Any idea who we are fighting?" asked Victor

"No idea." said Bernardo

"Guys keep an eye on Leilani she has never had been in a fight." said Marena

"Then she will die." said Dimitri

"Do you think that maybe team work is the point behind this and it isn't wise to leave a teammate to die?" asked Leilani

"True, but in the end war comes down to one on one fight." said Aeneas as suddenly an alarm went off on all the suits.

"What?" asked Victor

"It's above us." said Leilani as she jumped her suit back as small explosions hit around the six suits.

"KIA" blared across five of six suits all but Leilani was killed in the simulation.

"Damn it!" yelled Victor "What was that?"

His answer came a white mobile suit descended to the ground. "The Tallgeese?" asked Aeneas

"Dad?" asked Bernardo

"Yes and you all are dead." Said Zechs

"I think your forgetting about someone." said Leilani as she opened up on the Tallgeese with the Leo's gun. Zechs rolled out of the way.

"Well at least one of you survived past the first attack." said Zechs as he fired back as Leilani. Leilani moved out of the way firing at the ground kicking up a small cloud of dirt and dust.

"_Using the terrain to your advantage very nice." _Thought Zechs as he scanned waited for the dust to clear.

Suddenly Leilani appeared energy sword in hand. Zechs pulled his suit back pulling his sword as he did.

"Wow Leilani is great." Said Victor as Zechs sword came down.

"_I have to throw this battle I already shown too much." _Thought Leilani as she let go of the controls and let Zechs sword come up to her face.

"Very good Leilani Hawke but you still need to master the basics." said Zechs

"I know sir." said Leilani

"However you did far better then your teammates, you managed to use your environment around you to get the upper hand very resourceful you only need to brush up the fine points." Said Zechs

"Thank you sir." said Leilani

"Now report back to base." ordered Zechs as they started back toward the hangers. _"There is something up with Leilani Hawke her style I've seen it before but where."_

Meanwhile Heero walked into an underground hanger only to find Erika Simmons looking over a clip board.

"I heard you were looking for me Admiral." Said Erika

"Yes, I have data on the Preventer gundams and their mobile suits." said Heero as he handed the files over to Erika "I need you to confirm Angel's findings."

"Sure thing." said Erika as she took the files

"Also I need you to have this and the gundams finished within two weeks." said Heero

"Heero that is impossible." said Erika

"Erika their gundams are up and running and in two weeks their pilots will graduate from school." said Heero "Relena will not waste a moment if she has too. We need those gundams."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Oh what a day." said Marena as she sat down on the couch in her apartment "That training course was horrible."

"Ya, that was rough." said Leilani as she remembered the training course they had to run _"If you thought that was bad you wouldn't last a single day with Angel squad, we do that as a warm up." _

"Well you came in 5th and that is great." said Marena "I only came in 3rd after my brother and Victor."

"_Believe me if I had done my best I would have been first." _thought Leilani with a smile "Thanks."

"Think we have two more weeks like this and then we will graduate." said Marena as suddenly a knock came from the door. "Oh, crap I forgot its Tuesday."

"What happens on Tuesday?" asked Leilani as Marena stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door to their friends.

"Movie night." said Marena as she let her brother and their friends in.

"Movie night?" asked Leilani

"Do you need to clean your ears out?" asked Dimitri

"Shut up Dimitri." said Victor as he jumped the couch and sat down. "How is she supposed to know our tradition?"

"Victor is right Dimitri." said Aeneas "Besides she is a woman she can't help not knowing things."

That caused a death glare from both Leilani and Marena.

"You are spent way too much time with Commander Wufei." said Victor "And if you keep that up your likely to get your ass kicked by two pissed off woman."

"Maybe my words were out of line, not all woman are weak." said Aeneas "Considering our President is a women and she isn't weak."

"Lets just drop the subject and watch the movie." said Bernardo

"I agree." said Victor as everyone started to sit down. Soon only Leilani was without a seat.

"_I was going to look over the files but if I don't do this I might lose my cover." _thought Leilani as she looked for a seat.

"Here you go Lei." Said Victor as he moved over giving her some room but she was still very…very close to Victor. So close she was almost sitting on his lap.

"What are we watching?" asked Leilani

"Your see." said Marena as the movie started. Leilani's eyes widened as an image of Wing Angel and the Impulse appeared on the screen. She sat their watching as the movie was showing her parents and their friends as the bad guys out to kill everyone and Relena as the person trying to make peace.

"_This movie is so false, how can they believe this?" _ thought Leilani as she noticed the smiles on her friends faces when the part came where her mom was shot down by Zechs or when ever their was an anti-coordinator line.

"See look at that, those dirty Coordinators can't stand up against us!" yelled Victor as the part when the Zaft and Orb forces began falling back around the Neo-Plants.

Then came the nuking of the Neo-Plants done by the coordinators after the colony had seen the error in their ways and tried to defect to the good side. The movie ended with Relena being rescued from the remains of Peace Million II and hope coming back to the world. 

The whole movie made Leilani's skin craw and made her sick to the stomach "_How in the world can people believe this?" _ Thought Leilani as he friends started talking about their favorite parts of the movie.

"So what did you like about the movie Lei?" asked Victor

"That we killed so many coordinators." said Leilani as she felt ready to throw up.

"True and think soon we will get revenge against those coordinators." Said Dimitri

"We need to get some sleep first." Said Leilani as she stood up and headed to her room. Thanking God that she got away from that.

"_I wonder why they don't know the truth, Zechs Noin, Wufei and Duo where there their kids should know the real story behind that battle." _ Thought Leilani as she ran her fingers though her hair.

**I know nothing really happened in this chapter I am only showing how much the Wing universe has built up their mobile suit numbers. Well I hope you like it any way and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** **The Bad News just keep coming**

"Welcome to Zero G training." said a tall dark hair woman who floated in the room as the pilots sat in fake cockpits. "I am Commander Lucrezia Merquise but since you're my husband's students call me commander Noin. Now since you are the advance class you shouldn't be new to this but now let's begin."

Slowly everyone started moving around, this was one of the places were Leilani could show off, being that her cover story was a mobile suit pilot in a space mine she could fly circles around everyone and no one would be surprise.

"Very good, Ensign." said Noin as Leilani did a back flip to avoided Victor.

"Thank you." said Leilani "You have to know your place in space."

"Correct, your suit is yourself, you have to feel where it is at in space." said Noin as she looked at the girl _"Zechs is right I have seen her somewhere but where?" _

The next two days were the just basic shooting and simulations. Leilani was still looking through the files to find were the jump drive was. At the moment she was sitting in a flight ready room watching film of the battle of the Neo-Plants. "As you can see this suit." said Zechs as he pointed at a M-1 Astray "Is like a gundam."

"Does it have the same mobility as a gundam?" asked Victor

"Yes, but like all suits it's the pilots behind them that matters." said Zechs as an image of three people she knew very well appeared on the screen. "These pictures were recovered from the colony camera system these are the top three gundam pilots they have. Heero Yuy, Athrun Zala, and Kira Yamato."

"_Crap if they have pictures of them do they have mom's." _thought Leilani _"If they see her they might put it together."_

"I know that Heero Yuy is a natural but what about the other two?" asked Bernardo

"They are coordinators there are also five other gundam pilots however we don't have images of four of them do to damage to the cameras system onboard Peace Million and the colony." Said Zechs as an image of Mu La Flaga and the Akatsuki appeared.

"_The first meeting with Relena." _ thought Leilani as she remembered Cagalli talking about it.

"This is Mu La Flaga and he appears to be a natural." said Zechs as the image changed to the suits. "We have confirmed the name of the pilots and their suits."

Leilani sat their watching as Zechs rattled off the names last generation of gundam pilots. "These are suits you a likely to face in the future so study them here because you will not have time when you are fighting them." said Zechs

During their lunch break Leilani and the others sat at a local dinner. "I can't believe how fast those coordinators can move." said Marena

"Scared?" asked Victor

"No, it's just something we will have to overcome." said Marena

"Personally I don't want to fight Heero Yuy; his gundam Wing Angel seams the strongest." said Victor "He seams almost invincible."

"Our father fought him a lot in the past and almost every time it was a tie, he can be beaten." said Bernardo

"Anyone can be beaten, Victor." Said Leilani _"Good luck with that even with your gundams I don't think_ _anyone really stands a chance against my dad when he puts his mind to it." _

**Flashback**

Leilani stood beside her friends watching a live video feed. "So who do you think will win?" asked Rhyu

"It's my dad vs. Commander Yamato and Admiral Athha." said Leilani "It maybe two on one but he is still my dad, so I think he is going to win."

**End Flashback**

"_My Dad won against the other two legendary pilots after an hour long battle." _ Thought Leilani "_Even though it was a training section it was_ _one hell of a fight to watch."_

"Heero Yuy and their gundams do not matter." said Dimitri suddenly causing everyone to look at him.

"He is a tough warrior and any victor would be meaningless without defeating him." said Aeneas

"Those coordinators can have as many warriors as they want if their colonies are gone it will not matter." said Dimitri with a grin that made Leilani unconformable.

"How are guys enjoying your lunch?" asked a man with long brown hair in a braid similar to Victor

"Dad? I thought you were still on the moon." said Victor

"No, I have something to show you all." said Duo

"Does that mean they are finished?" asked Victor with a grin

"What is finished?" asked Leilani as she played the part of the idiot.

"Leilani there is something we have been hiding from you, the five of us have been choose to be the next generation of gundam pilots." said Marena "We didn't want you to worship us our something since we are going to be gundam pilots."

"Why would I care, just because your gundam pilots doesn't change who you are." Said Leilani as Marena, Victor and Bernardo smiled while the other two just kept blank faces.

"That is true." Said Victor

"_Let's hope you guys still see me as the same when you find out that I am a coordinator." _ Thought Leilani as they five of them stood up.

"You too Leilani Hawke." said Duo as Leilani raised an eyebrow

"Me?"

"How many Leilani's are there here?" asked Victor with a grin only to get slapped lightly on the shoulder by Leilani. "What was that for?"

"Being a smartass." said Leilani as she stood up.

"_She acts like Hilde." _ thought Duo as he looked at the red haired young woman next to his son. "_Hilde would love it if Victor got a girlfriend."_

It took them only minutes to reach the hanger. The guards looked at Duo before opening the door to the darkened hanger. Slowly the lights turned on showing five new mobile suits.

"These are it." said Duo as he looked at his son as he looked up the black mobile suit with a shield almost as big as the freedom's covering it's left arm. "That's your suit son."

"What's its name?" asked Victor

"The Omen." said Duo

"It doesn't have a gun." Said Victor

"It has an energy sword like the Epyon gundam and located under the shield is a short scythe-attached to a ball and chain capable of removing the head of a mobile suit from its shoulder." said Duo "And that is on top of its stealth system. Go ahead take a look at it."

Victor was like a kid in a candy story as he ran up to his machine and started checking out his machine. Leilani looked around at the other mobile suits. Bernardo was getting into a white mobile suit that looked a lot like the Tallgeese while his sister was getting into one that looked like a larger version of a Murasame. Aeneas had a gundam with the largest shield she had ever seen. The golden shield went from his suit's shoulder to its knees and could over its entire body and it held a large spear.

She looked to see Dimitri getting into a suit with far too many weapons on it. _"He shouldn't be allowed near a hand gun but yet they are giving him that many weapons." _ Thought Leilani as Dimitri opened up the missiles tubes that ran down the legs, shoulders and chest. _"That thing looks to have the same power as the Destroyer Buster." _

"Now for you Leilani." said Duo as a light turned on showing an all black Leo. "This is the Leo mark IV. We don't have the time to totally replace all the mark III with fours so these suits are going to be used by the special forces."

"Thank you sir." said Leilani as she walked up to her suit. _"This is the same set up as an M-1." _ added Leilani as she sat down in the cockpit.

"How do you like it Leilani?" yelled Victor from across the hanger

"It's fine." Said Leilani as she looked at the data _"Crap these things are equal to the M-4, if they mass produce this we are in deep trouble."_

Later that night Leilani sat at her desk looking at her computer screen still looking through the massive amounts of files on the preventer main frame trying to find the jump drives. "I wish this would go faster." said Leilani as if on command the computer beeped. "Finally I got something."

"Ok their jump drive research is located at Lake Victoria space Port." said Leilani as she pulled up the file and instantly her heart sank as she read the file. "They already have put it into production. I am too late."

Leilani rubbed her temples as she tried to figure out a way to stop what seamed to be unstoppable. _"There has to be a way to stop this war from happening. Maybe if I destroy the factory, research and kill the scientists I can stop this." _thought Leilani as she looked at her computer _"Crap they are building them in six different places and they already have some on the lunar base. There is no way I can take all of them down and if one of them is left that is all that will be needed to build them again. I have no choose I have to inform command that I can't stop this attack."_

Leilani stood up and headed out the door into the darkened night soon she was sitting in the control room back at the base sending a message to command.

"Message coming in sirs." said the operator in Orb command as Heero and Cagalli stood waiting for the report.

"I wish I was asleep right now." said Cagalli "I have to give a speech in 10 hours."

"Sorry but I can't approve any military actions without yours, Lacus or the EA president approval." said Heero as the message came in.

"Command I have located the jump dives but they have already started mass production in six different locations and it would impossible to take them all out." said Lielani's message "Also I have be given their latest standard mobile suit the Leo mark IV these suits are equal to ours. Lastly the new gundams are online and the pilots have already begun training in their suits." Said Leilani "I am requesting orders on what actions I should do."

"It's your call Cagalli." Said Heero "Since none of the nations are at war with I can't approve an attack."

"I know." Said Cagalli as she placed her hand under her chin and started thinking. "Alright order Leilani to keep on spying on them and to find out where and when they plan on attacking so that we can prepare."

"Alright, send the order." Ordered Heero

Leilani sat in the dark waiting for the orders to come in. She only had to wait ten minutes until she got the orders. _"Alright that should be easy to find out. Since I am friends with the gundam pilots and they will be on the front lines of the invasion." _ thought Leilani as she headed back home.

The next day Leilani stood on the tarmac with everyone else when a large plan rolled up. "Ok this weekend instead of your normal time off, you will board this plane and be dropped off in the middle of the wilderness. Your goal is not to be captured the enemy." Said Zechs

"To simulate being shot down sir?" asked Bernardo

"Yes, you will be paired up with another pilot and your goal is to survive for 3 days until we pick you up on Monday morning." said Zechs "Now Bernardo you will be with Marena, Aeneas with Dimitri and Victor with Leilani."

Leilani didn't really listen to the rest of the pairing, she was to busy thinking about what she was going to do. _"This would be easily if I was by myself. I can't use my coordinator skills in front of Victor." _thought Leilani as she grabbed a bag of gear from a nearby table. _"A standard cockpit ejection pack a hand gun, some food, knife, water and radio. I lived off less for a week during my training." _ With that she boarded the plane as they started head out.

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Now I have something to ask of you. I always wanted to have Heero fight Athrun and Kira. Like a full out fight and I found a way. However it would mean adding another bonus chapter to Fallen Angel so what do think. Would you like to read about a fight between Heero and Athrun/Kira. Tell me what you think. Thank you Wilkins75. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Into the Wilderness**

Leilani and Victor sat side by side in a chopper that flew over a campy of trees. "You ready for this?" asked Victor

"Ya." said Leilani as the chopper came in for a landing in a small clearing with a stream running along it's side. The two teens jumped out of chopper onto the grass.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Victor as the chopper flew away.

"We head back to the base." said Leilani

"Wow…you want to quite already?" asked Victor as Leilani rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, but what is the goal of this training?" asked Leilani

"To not get captured for three days and then get picked up." said Victor

"Yes, but the deeper meaning is to escape from enemy territory." said Leilani "It is better if we make our own escape."

"I see like how do you plan to do that?" asked Victor

"Steal a mobile suit of course." said Leilani as Victor's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious we should lay low and wait for rescue." said Victor

"I thought we have been though this, it will look better if we find our own way out." said Leilani

"Ok, but how do we find the base." said Victor "If you haven't noticed we are in the middle of jungle with no idea which way the base is."

"Easy first the chopper went that way, there for the base is that way." said Leilani as she pointed. "Second the base is by a large lake all the water in the area runs into that lake. So if we follow the stream we will get to the base."

"Oh ya." said Victor as the two of them started walking down the stream.

"So Leilani how do you plan to steal a mobile suit?" asked Victor as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I have some ideas but first we have to get there." said Leilani

"Right as my mom always says one step at a time." said Victor

"Sounds like a smart woman." said Leilani

"Well she has to be to deal with the things my father and I do." said Victor with a grin.

"I'll believe that." said Leilani

"Leilani I know this may be a tough subject but what happened to your parents?" asked Victor as Leilani stopped.

"The truth is…." said Leilani "That my mom died giving birth to me and my dad died at the battle of the Neo-Plants."

"I am sorry." said Victor "Is that why you didn't seam to like the movie."

"Yes, it reminds me of things." said Leilani

"Don't worry we will get back at those coordinators for killing your father." said Victor with a grin.

"So what about your parents?" asked Leilani hoping to change the subject before she had to make up any more stories off the top of her head.

"Well my parents meet when my dad was running from Oz." said Victor "My mom actual walked up to him and asked him to join Oz."

"So your parents where enemies?" asked Leilani

"Not, really my mom didn't know all the facts about Oz once she did she changed sides." said Victor "She spied on the white fang to help the original gundam pilots destroy Libra."

"I thought Heero Yuy destroyed Libra." said Leilani already knowing the answer.

"Ya, he did destroy part of it and saved the world but he wouldn't have gotten that far without help." said Victor "In the video it shows him flying full speed into the atmosphere to fire his buster rife."

"_That is my dad." _ Thought Leilani

"It's too bad, he was sent to that other universe." Said Victor "There he probably was seduced by that coordinator woman the President wants dead….Lunamaria I think was the name."

"_MY MOM DIDN"T SEDUCE ANYONE MY PARENTS FELL IN LOVE!!!" _ yelled Leilani in her mind as she tried to keep a straight face. Luckily the coming night was making it hard for Victor to see Leilani's face. 

"Ya, once at the reunion of the gundam pilots President Darlian came and talked to us about how she gave Heero a chance to come back to her but he didn't take it." said Victor "And I've seen photo's of her back then, she wasn't half bad and she was going to be a leader of the world."

"Ever think he may of actual had fallen in love with this coordinator, he was there for years?" said Leilani

"I never thought of that." said Victor as Leilani rolled her eyes.

"That is your problem Victor, sometimes you don't think." Said Leilani

"Well I think it is time that we stop for the night, I can barley see you." Said Victor

"_Idiot. If I am having trouble seeing them and I am a coordinator, then they can't see me."_ Thought Leilani as she looked to her right and saw some near by caves.

"Your right, I think I see a cave up ahead we can rest there." said Leilani

"Wow you must have really good eyesight to see anything here." Said Victor

"Well I am used to working in low light after all space is dark." said Leilani as she led Victor into the cave.

A few minutes later Leilani and Victor sat around a small fire inside the cave. "The rock should block any heat from escaping and giving our location away to any planes above with heat sensors." said Leilani

"You sure do know your rocks." said Victor as he tossed a small branch into the fire.

"I worked in a mine remember, I know my rocks." said Leilani _"Actual I know this because it's in our survival guide."_

"So do you think we will get to the base by the time the training ends?" asked Victor

"We should." said Leilani as she took of her jacket and formed it into a small pillow. "I think it is time that we got some sleep."

"Sure." said Victor as he kicked some dirt on the fire killing it before lying down.

Leilani opened her eyes to the early morning sun light streaming into the cave however that wasn't all a jacket was lying on top of her; it could only be one person's. She slowly got up to see Victor still asleep. "Wake up." ordered Leilani as she tossed his jacket onto him causing him to sit up.

"What is going on?" asked Victor

"It's time to move." said Leilani "Also placing your Jacket on me was nice but not needed."

"Well you looked cold." said Victor

"It was like 80 degrees last night." said Leilani

"Ok, but if my mom ever heard that I didn't give a girl my coat when she was cold I would be killed." said Victor as Leilani shook her head.

"Sad, so sad." said Leilani _"However he did place the jacket on me without me waking up which is hard to do." _

"Well let's get going." said Victor as the two headed back into the jungle.

For hours the two of them just walked not really talking about anything. Suddenly the sound of a twig break snapped Leilani to her senses. "We have company." said Leilani as she pulled Victor into the bushes just as two armed soldiers turned a bend in the river.

"Crap a patrol." said Victor

"Prefect." said Leilani as the patrol came closer. Victor watched as Leilani pulled a knife from her boot.

"Where did you get that?" asked Victor

"I never go anywhere without a knife now shut up." said Leilani as she crouched on the tips of her toes waiting. The first solder passed by but the moment the second soldier did she made her move. She pounced and before the soldier had any time to move, a knife was at his throat and Leilani was behind him with his gun pointing at his fellow soldier's back.

"Drop the gun." ordered Leilani as the first soldier turned around.

"Crap." said the soldier as he lowered his gun.

"Nice work Leilani." said Victor as he picked up the weapon.

"It's loaded with training rounds since this is a training scenario." said the guard "If you kill us we are dead and under orders we can't tell command were you are."

"No, I have a better idea." said Leilani with a grin.

Meanwhile Zechs stood inside the base command center. "Well looks like all but 4 of your teams have been found." said the base commander

"Yes, but the three teams still out there are the gundam pilots." said Zechs as the radio crackled.

"Command come in command." said a voice

"Go ahead." said the base commander

"We need a medical chopper now have found two people knocked out by the river cause unknown." said the voice at the over the radio

"Status?" asked Zechs

"They are still alive but the woman's pulse is weak." said another voice "It's a Victor Maxwell and Leilani Hawke."

"Medical chopper in route." said the commander before looking at Zechs "I hope they are alright."

The chopper didn't even touch down outside the base hospital, medical staff ran under the blades to pick up the two stretchers and carry them into the hospital. Zechs was on the scene in a few minutes, he bolted toward the hospital door.

"Commander what are you doing here?" asked a nurse

"The two pilots brought in are mine I want to know what is wrong with them." ordered Zechs as he pushed pass the nurse and into the hospital room only to find that it wasn't Leilani or Victor but just some soldier.

"What happened out their?" asked the doctor

"I can't say anything." said the soldier

"I am ordering you to speak soldier." Ordered Zechs

"Sir. I can't because of your rules." said the soldier

"Wait…your not the pilots you're one of the ground soldiers." said Zechs as he looked out the small window only to see two of the Areas flight type mobile suits standing on the tarmac. "They tricked us."

"Nice job Leilani." said Victor as he sat dressed as a guard inside the machine

"yep." said Leilani as she watched Zechs walk up to the machines.

"So sir, do we pass?" yelled Victor out of his open cockpit door.

"You two, used an emergency to cover up your entrance to a base!" yelled Zechs "You used fear that real people may be dead to give you an opening to escape. Very good, you two pass."

"So my son and Leilani got onto the base and stole two mobile suits." said Duo as Zechs nodded his head.

"Ya the others just hid in the woods and waited, they made their own escape." said Zechs over the communication link inside the plane as they flew back to New Edwards.

"How did they do it?" asked Duo

"They captured some soldiers and then faked a medical emergency to get in." said Zechs "Victor said it was Leilani's idea."

"You know that was one of the ways that those scientists taught us how to sneak into a base." said Duo

"Interesting." said Zechs as he placed his hand under his chin. "There is something up with Leilani Hawke she seams too good just to be a pilot from a mine."

"Maybe she is just talented." said Duo "Either way she has come to the attention of the higher ups."

Leilani and her friends walked away from the plane at New Edwards. "I feel ready to sleep for a week." Said Victor

"Why are you tired?" asked Marena "You had a day off, we spent the whole time in the jungles."

"I am just tired." said Victor as Leilani rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys up to getting some super before getting some sleep?" asked Leilani as a large black limousine pulled up in front of them. All six teens stood their as an old man came out of the driver seat. Slowly he walked around and opened the door. Leilani's eyes widened as a woman maybe an inch shorter then her mother stepped out. Her brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail that reach her mid back. She had a white uniform in the famous of old Europe.

"Hello there." said the woman "My name is Relena Darlian."

"President Darlian." said Victor as they all snapped to attention.

"At ease." said Relena as she returned the salute.

"_So this is Relena." _ thought Leilani as she stopped salute.

"You must be Leilani Hawke." said Relena

"Yes, I am." said Leilani

"I have heard great things about you and I want to get you to know you better." said Relena "Would you and your friends like to join me for supper."

"_I could snap your neck before anyone knew what happened but I have to follow my orders." _thought Leilani

"It would be a honor." said Leilani as all of them got into the limo.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Dinner and a War**

Leilani sat at a table of one of the fancy restaurant the kind that her dad hates but mom loves. However this wasn't a family dinner or one of the times she had eaten out with the Athha's or the Yamato's she was sitting with her enemy.

"So Leilani I heard you are top pilot." said Relena

"Yes, President Darlian." said Leilani as a waiter came by and dropped off a bowel of soup in front of them all.

"Please call me Relena. I want to be friends with my top pilots."

"Aunt Relena it's been so long since you came to visit us." said Marena

"I am sorry but I have been very busy." said Relena as she turned to her niece with a smile.

"_Ya, busy planning a genocide." _thought Leilani

"We understand." said Bernardo "Maybe once this is all over you will have time."

"Maybe but right now I want to know about you Leilani." said Relena

"What do you want to know?" asked Leilani

"Just tell me about yourself." said Relena

"Well I am an orphan and a mobile suit pilot at a mine." said Leilani as she shipped her soup.

"I read that in your file but a file is only a piece of paper I want to know about you." Said Relena

"Sorry Miss Darlain but I feel my life is not your business." said Leilani as the people around her eyes widened. Suddenly Relena started smiling.

"Very true it isn't my business." said Relena "Most people would of just told me what ever I wanted, it takes a strong person to stand up to those who are above them."

"I see." said Leilani as she tried not to death glare the woman.

"Yes, this is what everyone will be doing." said Relena "We are going to war against people who believe they are superior to everyone."

"_True there are some coordinators who think they are better but there are naturals who believed the same." _ Thought Leilani

"We need people who will stand up to free those who are being oppressed by the coordinators." said Relena

"I just want to regain the lost honor of my teacher at the hands of Heero Yuy." said Aeneas

"Heero Yuy is confused about where he should be." Said Relena as Leilani gripped her knees so hard her knuckles were turning white. "He was turned against us by a coordinator whore."

Under the table Leilani was reaching for knife. _"If she says that again, I don't care if it's against orders I will kill her." _ Thought Leilani

"However that isn't important he is our enemy and must be made to pay." Said Relena

"Did you date him once?" asked Marena

"Yes I did." said Relena

"_What reality is she living in, my dad was to busy trying to defeat Oz to go dating." _ Thought Leilani

"That coordinator broke my heart by taking Heero away from me his true love." said Relena.

Leilani paused for a moment looking at the woman "_She believes that…she really believes that my dad loved her." _ thought Leilani

"However I can't change the past all I can do is make sure that no one else has their God destined soul mate torn away from them." said Relena

"_We make our own destiny." _thought Leilani

"I will kill her for you; however I need to know what she looks like." said Dimitri

"That is the problem with my injuries from Peace Million explosion I lost most of my memories from that day." said Relena "All I remember is the name Lunamaria and that she has red hair."

"_That explains why she doesn't realize who I am." _ thought Leilani

"Now Leilani." said Relena "I have something to ask of you."

"What?" asked Leilani

"I need someone who is like me to be my eyes and ears on the front lines." said Relena as Leilani's skin crawled being called like Relena. "I want you to be part of the first wave of scouts who goes in to find the enemy."

"I see." said Leilani "I will do it."

"Thank you." said Relena with a smile

"_No thank you." _Thought Leilani _"I will be the first in, giving them a warning." _

"Now lets enjoy or meals." said Relena as the main course arrived.

The rest of the meal went by the fast almost as fast as the rest of their training. Soon all of them stood in front of Zechs.

"Well we reached it." said Zechs as he walked down the line "You are all pilots in the Preventers."

"Thank you, sir." yelled all the new pilots at once.

"You are welcome, now starting Sunday you all will be heading to the lunar base to prepare for war." said Zechs "So until then you are free."

With that he walked off. "Leilani what are your plans?" asked Victor

"Rest and get ready for war." said Leilani

"Why don't you with us to our little get together." said Marena as Leilani raised an eyebrow.

"Our folks are having a get together, all the gundam pilots and their families all in one place." said Bernardo "Since Dimitri and Aeneas are coming I don't see why you can't."

"Thanks I think I will." said Leilani

A couple hours later Leilani drove up to a large house in the desert. As she walked up to the door it opened and a tall woman with long blonde hair that reached her but came up. "Ah you must be Leilani Hawke." Said the woman

"Yes, I am is this the Winner's residence?" asked Leilani

"Yes, I am Dorothy Winner." said Dorothy as she looked at the young woman "My husband's friends were talking about you."

"I hope it was good." said Leilani with a smile as she walked in.

"Yes, the kids are down the hall to the right." said Dorothy as Leilani walked pass a room were the adults were drinking a bit and talking. She walked down the marble hallway; she heard music coming from one of the doors. She opened it to find her friends standing around talking while some younger kids maybe 12 to 10 years old running around.

"Leilani." said Victor as he pulled her into the group.

"Ya." said Leilani as suddenly a young girl maybe 12 years old with black hair ran up.

"Are you Leilani Hawke?" asked the girl

"Ya and who are you?" asked Leilani

"I'm Alyssa Maxwell." said Alyssa "Are you really my brother's girlfriend?"

"What?" asked Leilani as her eyes widened.

"Alyssa get out of here." snapped Victor with deep blush as Alyssa just grinned before running off. "I am sorry about that my sister and mom have been after me to get a girlfriend and since I hang out with you, my sister thinks we are dating."

"That's ok." said Leilani as she went back to talking with her friends but she just couldn't bring herself to look Victor in the eye.

"I will be right back." Said Leilani as she walked out a side door into a large inner

"_What is wrong with me?" _ thought Leilani as she sat down on a bench and looked up at the clear desert sky only to see that it was full of stars. _"I am afraid, I am a Yuy I am never afraid. I was top in my class and part of the next generation of gundam pilots so why am I afraid?"_

Just like her father she watched the night sky to calm her self down; she would always lie on the soft grass of hill near her home in orb and watch the stars while listening to the waves crash against the nearby beach.

"_I guess the reason why I am scared is because I don't want to give up this life. Here I am not the daughter of one of the legendary three. Here I am a normal person and people treat me like a normal person." _ thought Leilani _"Also I don't want my friends on either side to die…well maybe not Dimitri."_

"I know who you." said Dorothy as she walked up to the young woman sit in hers and Quatra's desert home.

"What are you talking about Mrs. Winner?" asked Lei

"Do not try to fool me; I knew the moment I saw you that you were not who you say you were." said Dorothy

"I don't follow you." said Lei

"Leilani Hawke isn't your real name well at least your last name isn't Hawke it is your mother's madam name." said Dorothy "You do look a lot like her even with what I have to guess is color changing contacts."

"I am an orphan Mrs. Winner I never knew my parents." said Lei

"You act like your dad, you look up at the night sky like him and you are the sixth best pilot in the class. Probably the best because you have to hid the fact that you are a coordinator." said Dorothy as Leilani's eyes widened "You don't have to worry about me Leilani Yuy."

**Flashback**

"Remember do not tell anyone who you are." said Heero "Unless you know for sure that you can trust them."

**End Flashback**

"Ya, I am my father's daughter." said Lei as Dorothy smiled.

"You're here to stop us from attacking you." Said Dorothy as Lei nodded her head. "Sorry but you can't stop this storm. You have been around the new generation of people."

"Ya, too many people sound like the few anti-coordinator people left in our universe." said Lei "I wonder what my friends here will think about me once they find out the truth about me. I mean they are my friends even though they are out to kill me and my kind it doesn't change the fact that they are my friends."

"I see you also have your father's heart as well." said Dorothy "So my advice is simple follow your heart it will guide you."

"Now I understand why my mom liked you so much." said Leilani with a smile.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" asked Dorothy

"I can't let them attack my home but it appears that I can't get a message to them until I get back there." Said Leilani

"Sorry can't help they have grounded all space flights." said Dorothy

"I will be forced to kill the people I have been living with." Said Leilani

"I know but your goal is to make peace. I may follow Quatre's idea of peace but that doesn't mean I agree with everything." said Dorothy "Sometimes a war is needed. For years the truth has been snuffed by President Relena and she has marched this world toward war. It has to be stopped and no one here can stop them so it is up to your people to bring us peace."

"It won't be easily." said Leilani

"Nothing ever is, but tonight is possibly the last night you can be with your friends here." Said Dorothy as Leilani lowered her head. "Go be with your friends."

Leilani nodded as she headed back toward the side building and entered only to find all the younger kids had gone to bed. Her friends minus Victor where playing a card game. Slowly Leilani walked over to where Victor was eating.

"Lei where did you take off too?" asked Victor as Leilani sat down.

"I needed some air, to clear my mind." said Leilani "I am worried about what we have to do."

"Who isn't." said Victor "But don't worry I'll protect you."

Leilani's eyes widened as she looked at Victor _"Protect me?" _ thought Leilani _"I am a Yuy, I am the daughter of not one but two gundam pilots. No one has ever offered to protect me…well except my parents but they don't really count."_

"Thank you." said Leilani

"No problem." said Victor with a smile that caused Leilani to smile.

The rest of their free time went fast and soon she and everyone else was heading to the lunar base and the massive amount of soldiers and mobile suits gathering there to launch an attack on her home.

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Nightfall and Firestorm**

It felt so good to Leilani to be back in space, maybe because both her parents grew up in space she always felt great in space. However that feeling didn't take away from the fact that Commander Chang Wufei was briefing them on their mission. "This is operation Nightfall, the beginning of the end for coordinators. Your goal in the mission is simple to make take one of their bases on the moon so that we can use it as frontline base to remove the coordinators." said Wufei as images of their target came up.

"_Not good, that is Copernicus._" thought Leilani _"that is full of innocent people if they get mobile suits inside those people are all but dead."_

"Now for your assignments." said Wufei "The new gundams will be stationed along with the original gundam pilots on the flag ship Peace Million III. The other mobile suits will be placed on transports and jump away on the side. Now once you are on their side we have located four gates that will lead into the center of the base. Head for one of those entrances and get inside to take control of the base."

"Sir what is the strength of the enemy?" asked Marena

"Strong but we have more machines and the element of surprise." said Wufei

"_No you don't." _ thought Leilani

"Remember because of the limited number of jump drive we can't send all our forces, you all are the best of the best so head to your ships and prepare yourselves for battle." said Wufei

An hour later Leilani floated down the hallway in a grey flight suit. _"The time is almost here." _ thought Leilani as she entered the hanger where her mobile suit transport sat being loaded up with the different machines.

"Leilani!" yelled Victor as he floated up to her. Unlike her he was dressed in a black space suit his long hair floating behind him.

"Is something wrong Victor?" asked Leilani

"Nothing really I just wanted to say goodbye." Said Victor "And be careful you will be on your own for about ten minutes."

"I'll be fine." Said Leilani as she remembered her preventer mission _"Locate enemy hangers and paint them with a laser for a missile strike." _

"I know it's just I am worried about you." said Victor

"I can look after myself." said Leilani and without even thinking she added "But thank you for worrying." Then out of the blue Victor hugged her.

"I know." said Victor as Leilani's eyes widened at Victor's actions but her body instantly relaxed. "Just be careful."

"You too." said Leilani as her heart started to sink _"This will be the last time we meet as friends Victor, soon we will officially be on opposing sides."_

"See you soon Leilani." said Victor as he floated away. Leilani lowered her head as a single tear ran down her check.

"No, you won't." said Leilani as she put on the helmet before heading to the carrier.

A couple of minutes later Leilani sat inside her Leo as the carrier flew away from the base. "Three…two…one." said Leilani as the ship jumped away.

"Now is the time." said Leilani as she opened the hatch below her suit causing her suit to launch.

"Ensign Hawke what are you doing?" asked the captain

"That is Ensign Yuy, Orb special forces." said Leilani as she put her suit in front of the shuttle "And I am sorry."

"Launch the suits!" ordered the captain as Leilani her pulled her sword and cut the ship in two causing a giant fireball that destroyed the ship.

Leilani lowered her sword as she looked at her hands, the hands that had just killed those people _"Leilani you can't think about their deaths right now you have to save your home." _ thought Leilani as she hit her radio. "Ensign Leilani Yuy calling Angel Squad Command."

"Leilani." said Heero as he appeared on the screen

"Dad, they are coming." said Leilani "There main force will be here in less than 10 minutes, I took out the scouting force but that will not stop them."

"I see, what is their target?" asked Heero

"They want to make a beachhead at Copernicus." said Leilani "Dad we can't let them inside the city."

"We will not." said Heero "Send any data you have to command and head to point orange 9 yellow 15."

"But Dad that's away from the battle." said Leilani

"I know but you can't fight in that suit, you need to pick up your new one." Said Heero as Leilani's eyes widened.

"It's ready?" asked Leilani

"They are all." said Heero "I will meet you up there Leilani."

"I'll be waiting." Said Leilani

Heero cut the link with his daughter before looking at his wife. "You know what order has to be given." said Luna as Heero lowered his head.

"Yes, but I wish I didn't have to give this order." said Heero as he turned to the group of officers. "Send this message to all EA, Orb and Zaft governments, ships and bases. Firestorm target Copernicus enemy forces hitting in under 10 minutes."

Instantly all the officers began sending out the order they wished they never had to send. Firestorm can only be called by one of the legendary three gundam pilots and means that war is threatening the world and angel squad alone can not contain it. It calls on all military forces of the three nations to action.

"Get those mobile suits launching now!" yelled the commander of Copernicus Base as people rushed to get Orb's 3rd Orbital fleet out "I want the fleet out and the people in the bunkers! Come one we are in the target."

"Chairwoman Yamato." said a Zaft captain as Lacus walked toward the command "What are your orders."

"Have all defense stations go online and form a defense line around the plants." Ordered Lacus as she walked up to a large table containing the locations of all Zaft military unites. "I want the 7th and 2nd fleet to move to Copernicus while the 1st and 5th to move around behind where Admiral Yuy believes they will appear."

"At once." said the captain

"How long do we have?" asked Lacus

"Less than 5 minutes." said the captain as a bright red dote appeared on the map. "Looks like your husband is heading into battle?"

"yes." said Lacus "Let's make sure we give them all the support we can."

"What is the situation?" asked Cagalli as she walked into Orb's command room.

"Admiral Yuy has declared a Firestorm target Copernicus." said Admiral Amagi "He and Angel squad are preparing to launch."

"Good, have all but one of fleets move toward Copernicus leave the other above Orb incase they decide to come here." ordered Cagalli

"At once." said Admiral Amagi

"What are the plants and EA doing?" asked Cagalli

"The plants are sending about half their forces their but the other half appears to be forming a defense line around the plants." said Amagi

"Makes sense since they would be the first real target since they are mostly coordinators." said Cagalli

"As for the EA they are launching their fleets but they would be coming from the back side of the moon and their ships are a lot slower then ours or Zafts." said Amagi

"So it will take them far too long to get there." Said Cagalli "The battle maybe over by the time they get there."

"Correct." Said Amagi

"All hands we are launching in less then two minutes." said Captain Murrue Flaga

"But captain this is a brand new ship it will take at least 15 minutes to run though all the check lists." said the helmsman

"We don't have that time." said Athrun as he walked onto the bridge. "We will just have to hope that this ship has the same luck as its predicator."

"Lets hope." said Heero as he and Luna stepped onto the bridge just as the 3rd ship in the archangel class was raised up out of the hanger and its engines coming to life.

"Alright everyone strap in and prepare for launch." ordered Captain Flaga

"All hatches are closed and we are green." said the helms man.

"Alright take off." ordered Captain Flaga as the ship took off into the air slowly at first. Even though it was a bit larger then the Archangel it still moved just as fast. The only noticeable difference between this ship and the Archangel was instead of red paint on the bottom it was blue.

"Let's get up there." ordered Heero as the two Lohengrin cannons lowered.

"Seraphim everything is clear above you so head on up." said Orb ground control

"Fire lohengrin." ordered Flaga as the Orb carrier Seraphim fired it's cannon's increasing it's speed and sending it flying up into space. Leilani sat waiting just above her home waiting. "There is nothing I could of done, they would of killed innocent people I had to kill them." said Leilani as she remembered the explosion of the transport. "I am a mobile suit pilot and a gundam pilot on top of that; I need to get past this."

Flashback

"Daddy?" asked a six year old Leilani as she ran into her father's study. Heero instantly put down his paper work and looked at his daughter.

"Did you enjoy school today Lei?" asked Heero

"No one of the older boys said you have killed people." Said Leilani as Heero lowered his head.

"That is true Leilani." Said Heero

"But Daddy killing people is bad and you are not bad so you couldn't have killed someone." said Leilani with a smile.

"Leilani I have killed more people in my life then I can count." said Heero as Leilani's bright blue eyes widened.

"Why?" asked Leilani

"Leilani…" said Heero as he tried to find the words to explain why he had done evil things.

"Your dad has killed people to help people." said Luna as she appeared in the door. Leilani looked at her mother a confused look covering her face. "Simply put your father killed only bad people who wanted to hurt other people."

"So…Daddy had to do something bad in order to stop something worst from happening." said Leilani "So Daddy is not bad."

"Yes, sweaty now why don't you go outside and play for a bit." said Luna as Leilani walked out of the room.

"Thanks Luna." Said Heero

"You still have a lot to learn about dealing with kids, Heero." said Luna with a grin as she walked out of the room.

End Flashback

"I had no choose I did something bad in order to stop something worst." said Leilani as she looked down at the fast approaching ship.

"Ensign Yuy the door is open." said a voice over the radio as the hanger door opened. Leilani slowly entered the ship. She backed her suit into the hanger across from her stood a shinny new machine. Its color pattern was almost the same as her fathers however its golden bands on the shoulders and running down its chest. It has wing like the original wing except with the top edge being gold. On its arm was a red and white shield almost like Wing Zero and in its other hand was a gun similar to Heaven's Impulse with a rife barrel and under that a short range buster rife barrel.

"Wow." said Leilani as she got out of her Perventer machine and looked up her gundam.

"Glade you could come back." said Uzumi Athha as he looked at Leilani.

"Ya, it's good to be home." said Leilani

"You better hurry up and change out of that suit." said Uzumi "Your parents put it in a locker."

"Thanks." said Leilani as Uzumi headed toward a large blue and white mobile suit that looked like the Justice. Just then Leilani's watched beeped.

"What is it?" asked Uzumi

"Time is up." said Leilani as alarms started going off. "They are here." Just then the enter Preventer fleet jumped in.

**Well I hope the few people who follow this story liked this chapter, I am very happy that I get reviews I just wish that some people other then the same people who always review reviewed. I want to know what you think. Anyhow I hope you liked this chapter and that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Only the Strongest will Survive **

"This isn't good." Said Zechs as he stood on the bridge of Peace Million III "They know were we are and are moving fleets to box us in."

"Ya and we have no contact from the scout group." said Duo "We lost the element of surprise; it is almost as if they knew we were coming."

"No matter we will launch the attack." said Wufei as he sent out the order and the mobile suits started to launch.

"Any word from Leilani?" asked Victor as he activated the Omen.

"Sorry son, no all we can find of the transport is remains." Said Duo as his son lowered his head.

"Leilani is dead?" asked Marena

"It seams so." said Duo as his son slammed his fist against the cockpit wall.

"Dad let me go, the Angel of Death needs to collect some souls in payback for them taking hers." said Victor as his eyes burned with hate and revenge.

"Finally you are thinking correctly Victor." Said Dimitri with a grin as the gundams awaited their orders.

"Son." said Duo sadly as he tried to find the words however suddenly a bridge crewman yelled.

"Enemy Gundams on radar."

"Which ones are them?" asked Wufei

"We have a match on all the gundams from the battle of Neo-Plants. Four with the Orb forces and another four with Zaft." said the radar man.

"Zechs, Duo lets head down to our gundams." ordered Wufei as he turned to leave.

"Sir we have three unknown suits coming from the Zaft forces." said the operator as he pulled up the image. One of the machines was brown and green with two black packs on its back, in its hand held a long rife. The other two looked a lot like the gundams known as the Strike Freedom and the Gaia. The one that looked like the Gaia was sliver and was currently in wolf mode. The one that looks like the Freedom only the colors where off and it held a large shield.

"New Gundams." said Wufei "Order our gundams to launch at once."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile Leilani sat inside her new gundam her fingers danced across the keyboard as fast as her coordinator hands could go bring all the systems online and making all the small changes to the systems.

"I'm good." Said Uzumi as the Constitution was lifted into one of the catapults.

"Me too." Said Leilani as Golden Wing was lifted into the other side.

"Alright lets go." said Uzumi "Uzumi Athha Constitution." With that he launched into space.

"Leilani Yuy. Wing II Launching." said Leilani as she closed her visor a second before she launched. The moment she cleared the ship she transformed Wing II into flight mode, or almost a match to the bird mode from the original Wing gundam.

"Two more gundams." said Wufei

"Five new gundam, just like us." said Duo

"Leilani it's great to have you back." Said Rhyu as the new gundam team formed up.

"Ya, I wish the first time we had to pilot these machines was different." Said Leilani as she looked out the swarm of mobile suits gathered around the preventer fleet.

"That is the most mobile suits I have ever seen." said Siegel

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." said Leilani "They have over 2 million suits in their universe."

"2 million?" asked her cousin Mayu in the Terra

"Ya, but I am worried about those five suits there." Said Leilani as she pulled up the image of the five new gundams flying out of Peace Million III

"Ok, we should each take one of them down first." said Uzumi

"Guys they are my friends, three of them close friends if you can stop them without killing them." said Leilani

"Alright we will try." said Uzumi "However if we have too kill them."

"Thanks." said Leilani as she looked at the mass of enemy mobiles standing in space waiting.

"Let's give this a try." said Heero as he hit his radio "Attention Preveter fleet you are surrounded by a combined Zaft and Orb fleet. Recall your mobile suits and return home and you will not be harmed."

"We will not retreat, death to all Coordinator!" yelled a voice back as Atlron, Deathsythe and Tallgeese the III launched from Peace Million III.

"Wufei they have us out gunned." said Duo as he looked at the Orb fleet. They had moved into a single line battle column like battleships used to do. All their guns aimed directly in the mass of mobile suits. Behind them the Copernicus base defense system was on and missiles where locked on to different targets.

"We have them outnumbered." said Wufei

"Numbers do not matter now; they have us in a kill box. They can fire at will into us." said Zechs as he noticed that Zaft mobile suits and ships also had all their guns trained on them.

"You know the orders no surrender and no retreat." said Wufei before he hit the radio.

"All forces attack!" yelled Wufei as Peace million and the assault carriers fired missiles.

"All forces, fire at will Angel squad move in and destroy at will, everyone else support." Ordered Heero as the Zaft and Orb ships fired their Gottfried cannons into the mass of mobile suits. Aiming wasn't required, the Preventers where too close together.

"Alright let's keep those enemy gundams busy." said Uzumi as he transmitted target zones.

"_Ok, I have the Sorra, Marena." _ thought Leilani as she transformed into flight mode and flew toward Marena who was also in flight mode. Her Sorra looked like a larger version of a murasame.

"Looks like we have company." said Dimitri as he raised his Ragnarock's arm cannon however suddenly an alarm went of, he barely had time to get out of the way before a beam shot flew by.

"Damn it." said Rhyu as he took aim again with the Shard's long range rife. "I will make you pay for making me miss the first time I fired my new gun."

"They have a sniper." said Bernardo

"I'll take care of it." said Marena as she tried to fly toward Rhyu at high speeds only to come face to face with Leilani. Who without saying a word started a rolling dog fight with Marena.

"I'll move forward." said Aeneas as he turned the Sikyon's giant shield forward and headed toward Rhyu.

"I don't think so." said Siegel as he aimed the Liberty's hand gun and the four snap up beam canons at Aeneas. He fired but the moment the beams came near a giant energy shield appeared taking the blows. "Alright let's try this." With that Siegel launched his dragoon pods from his suits back. The pods flew through the sky firing at the Sikyon but everywhere he fired an energy shield appeared even when there wasn't a shield.

"This suit was designed to take on suits like yours." said Aeneas as he tried to stab Siegel with his energy tipped spear. "I have the ultimate defense."

"Damn it." said Siegel

"Siegel, it has energy shields everywhere excepted under the shield arm." said Leilani in a private channel. "The power source for all their shield generators is located inside the shield."

"So remove its shield remove its power supply." said Siegel as he put his gun away and pulled his sword.

"I got the white one." said Mayu as she ran forward as fast as the Teera would take her. The moment it neared Bernardo and the Tallgeese IV. Bernardo pulled his sword just as Mayu activated the two side sabers trying to cut the legs of the Tallgeese. The sword and the saber clashed as both tried to kill the other.

"I got you." said Uzumi as he raised his shield and pulled up his duel sided beam sword.

"I will get you for what you did." said Victor as he charged forward sword in hand. The two suits clashed then suddenly out from under the Omen's shield came a small scythe. Uzumi jumped back barely missing Victor's hidden weapon.

"All right we have three of the older generation." said Athrun

"Yes, I'll take Zechs." said Heero as Wing Angel flew through the battlefield cutting apart enemy mobile suits.

"I'll take Duo." said Athrun

"Looks like I have the other one." said Kira

"No, you need to head to Copernicus and help out there." said Luna "I'll handle him."

"Alright." said Kira as he flew off.

"Where are the others?" asked Heero as if on schedule a mass of enemy mobile suits exploded.

"It's good to be back in this suit." said Dearka as he stood on the surface of the moon with the Buster firing up at the enemy.

"We will take of them here you just get them to leave." said Shinn as the Destiny and Gaia appeared leading a group of Zaft mobile suits through the fire fight.

"Be safe brother." said Stella as Heero flew by.

"This is a massacre." said La Flaga as he looked out at the battlefield as he and the Akatsuki stood back protecting the Seraphim. The Preverters couldn't get near the fleets. The Gottfried Cannons were ripping though the enemy forces and any suits that neared them were destroyed by their mobile suits.

"They have one capital ship and lightly armed transports." said a voice as a M4 Astray flew up.

"Correct, Natarle." said Mu La Flaga to his eldest daughter. Natarle Flaga looked liked her mother except for her father's blonde hair. Natarle was the only one of his and Murrue's kids to join the military. His son was studying to be an doctor and his younger daughter was still in school.

"They don't really stand a chance; we have them surrounded on all sides." said Natarle "It's sad to see another war happen."

"Ya, it is." said Mu as he looked out at the battlefield.

"We have company." Said Zechs as Heaven's Impulse, Wing Angel and the Justice appeared.

"I want Heero." said Wufei only to have Lunamaria fire in his face.

"Guess not." said Zechs as he and Heero crossed swords again.

"Looks like I have a rematch." said Duo as he brought his scythe down on Athrun's shield.

"Stay still!" yelled Rhyu as he fired a wave of guided missiles at Dimitri who countered with his own.

"Will someone take care of that sniper." said Dimitri as he ducked behind the remains from an old colony.

"Can't do anything right now." said Marena as she fired at the gundam she was fighting against, unaware it was Leilani. She fired a wave of missiles and guns at Wing II. Leilani rolled out of the way before firing her gun. Since it the Sorra was a larger copy the Murasame so Leilani knew how it moves and its weaknesses. She fired her gun hitting the Sorra in the wing destroying the flight stabilizer causing the suit to go into a tail spin.  
Leilani looked to her right to see Uzumi fighting with Victor.

"Uzumi trade." ordered Leilani as she transformed into human mode and fired at the Omen.

"Alright." said Uzumi as he went to fight Marena who had quickly transformed out of flight mode into human mode to stop the tail spin.

"So I get a new one." said Victor as he spun this ball and chain around so fast it was a blur even to Leilani's eyes. "I will get you for killing Leilani."

Leilani bite her tongue trying not to tell Victor who he is really fighting. Victor threw his range weapon at the enemy gundam in front of him. Leilani barely had time to move out of the way of Victor's attack.

"_Damn he is good when he upset." _thought Leilani before lowering her head._ "He is upset that because he thinks I am dead." _ Suddenly the ball came flying back hitting Leilani in the back sending her toward Victor's sword.

"Die!" yelled Victor as he raised his sword ready to cut the enemy in too.

Leilani's eyes widened as she raided her sword just in time to block Victor's sword inches before it hit her suit's head.

"Damn it." said Victor as the enemy forced his sword back "I will take your soul for taking hers."

"_You're a fool Victor." _ thought Leilani as she rolled her suit's wrist cutting the power link between his sword and his suit. The sword flew out into space as Leilani raised her own sword.

"Ok how to I do this?" asked Siegel to himself as he kept up the fire at Sikyon's defenses shields. "I need to hit under his shield but how….I got it."

"What is he doing? Doesn't he realize that he can't get past my defense?" asked Aeneas as he watched the enemy gundam put away his sword and pull out his gun. Suddenly the suit threw his shield below the Sikyon. His eyes widened as the suit fried its gun at the shield, causing the energy shield activated. The energy shield caused the beam to bounce up coming up the beam found it's in the small gap between the arm. The blast severed the arm cutting all power to the entire suit.

"Finally listening to Commander Shinn Aster paid off." said Siegel

"How did he know?" asked Aeneas

"Aeneas, Marena head back to Peace Million." orders Bernardo as he crossed sent a whip flying at the Tera but Mayu moved out of the way firing her gun.

"Alright." said Marena as she made her turn toward the smoking Peace Million III.

Victor's eyes widened as the enemy sword came closer. His life flashed before his eyes ending with a Leilani's smiling face. _"Looks like I'll be with you soon Leilani." _ Thought Victor with a grin as certain death came closer and closer.

At the last moment Leilani pulled her sword back and flew over Victor's shoulder. She tried to finish the attack but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "Damn it!"yelled Leilani as she slammed her fist against the cockpit fall

"Lei what is wrong?" asked Rhyu over a private link

"I just can't do it." said Leilani

"Why didn't he kill me." said Victor

Meanwhile across the battlefield old enemies where trading blows. "Zechs why are you here?" asked Heero

"Not because I want to be Heero." said Zechs as he took Heero's second sword blow on his shield. "I would rather have left you all alone but Relena wouldn't let it."

"Relena is dead." said Heero playing dumb

"She lived." said Zechs

"I see." said Heero "You must see that you walked into a death trap and that you can't win this fight."

"I know." said Zechs as he looked out at the battlefield only to see that most of the carriers were distorted or venting smoke. Mobile suit parts from the destroyed Leo's floated everywhere. Only a few of the suits were still working and the Zaft/Orb fleets had stopped firing because of the lack of targets.

"I wanted to fight your husband but I guess a weak woman like you will just have to do." said Wufei as he shot one of his dragon arms at Lunamaria who simply cut it in half.

"I thought you would of learned years ago to never under estimate someone because of their gender." said Luna as she flew forward cutting Altron to pieces.

Heero looked over to see that Wufei was out of the fight. "Looks like Wufei is out of the fight making you the commander." said Heero "If stop fighting we will let you leave after you pick up your wounded and dead."

"Alright." said Zechs as he hit his radio "All forces this is wind stand down, recover all wounded and dead and return home."

"What?" asked Victor as everyone stopped fighting

"That is an order Victor." Said Zechs

"But they killed Leilani!" yelled Victor unaware that Leilani was listening in.

"Too many people had died today, we lost and they are letting us go home." Said Duo as everyone started backing away from each other.

"Fine." said Victor as he headed back to Peace Million III.

Leilani just sat there watching as slowly the Preventer fleet jumped away.

**Well I hope you liked the battles. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 A Shadow on the Wall**

"Millairdo!" yelled Relena as she slammed her fist on her desk "How could you order a retreat?"

"It was easy." said Zechs as he stood in front of his younger sister's desk.

"You should have fought to the last mobile suit." snapped Relena

"I can't believe you said that Relena." said Zechs "We lost 5,000 pilots and 3,000 injured out of a force of 10,000 in less then 30 minutes it was pointless to carry on."

"Get out of my site!" yelled Relena as Zechs walked out of the office and headed back toward New Edwards where the gundams and everyone else where being fixed up. Zechs walked into the top pilot ready room to see the new generation of gundam pilots sat in silences.

"Commander." said Victor as he stood up and saluted Zechs

"Stand down Victor." said Zechs as Victor sat back down. "I came to see how you all are handling this?"

"Dad, one of our friends is dead." said Marena

"I know, losing a friend is never easy." Said Zechs as he looked at Victor _"He is taking this the hardest of anyone…I wonder if he had feelings for her our something."_

"What I want to know is how?" said Dimitri "How did they know where we were going to appear and how to take down our gundams."

"They must have known but how?" asked Marena

"Who knows and who cares." Said Victor "I just want to see them all dead for what they did."

Meanwhile Leilani sat inside Wing II at Angel Squad main hanger back in Orb looking over combat data. "I need to change the targeting system it is off by 10 mm." said Leilani as she tried not to think about what she had seen and the fact that her friends that thought see was dead.

"Hey Lei." said Rhyu as he suddenly appeared outside the cockpit door.

"If you came to ask for a date it is the same answer as last time you asked No." said Leilani as Rhyu crossed is arms and laughed.

"No, it's not that but I was going to ask you later." said Rhyu with a grin "Your dad wants to see you."

"It's probably about the battle." Said Leilani as she stepped out of her gundam and walked up toward her father's office. As she walked in she found her dad but instead of behind his desk he was sitting on the on one of the two couches.

"Sir." said Leilani as she snapped to attention. "You wanted to see me."

"Leilani, I didn't call you for a debriefing or anything that has to do with official military business." said Heero "This is a father wanting to talk to his daughter."

"Ok, so what is it Dad?" asked Leilani as she sat down across from her father.

"How are you doing with all this?" asked Heero

"All what?" asked Leilani

"How are you dealing with the fact that your friends are now your enemies?" said Heero "I am talking about Marena, Bernardo, Victor, Dimitri and Aeneas."

"Some better then others." said Leilani "I do consider them my friends…well not Dimitri but Marena, Bernardo and Victor are my friends."

"I see." said Heero "Why are they your friends?"

"What?" asked Leilani stunned at her father's question.

"Leilani I don't know if it because you are like me but you don't seam to make friends that easy." said Heero "It took me months to trust Kira and the Archangel, so I am just wondering what was it that make them your friends so fast."

"You want the truth dad?" asked Leilani as Heero nodded his head. "It's because when they looked at me, they didn't see the daughter of two of the greatest gundam pilots in history. They treated me as a normal person. I didn't have people whispering behind me saying there is the daughter of Heero Yuy. They saw me for who I am not for who my parents are."

"I see." said Heero "I am sorry for that Leilani."

"For what?" asked Leilani

"I am sorry that you couldn't have a normal childhood like your mother's and that you had to live your life in mine and your mother's shadow." said Heero "However I can't change what I did in the past."

"And I wouldn't want you too." Said Leilani "Who knows how many people would of died without you during the 1st and 2nd bloody Valentine war."

"Tell me, do you think you could fight your friends again?" asked Heero

"I thought you were not going to ask about military items?" asked Leilani

"I am not." said Heero "As your commander I could just order you to fight but as your father I want to know."

"No." said Leilani "I can't stand fighting them when they are fighting to revenge my death."

"Then tell them." said Heero as Leilani raised an eyebrow.

"Tell them I was a spy, were the leak came from and why we knew about their attack?" asked Leilani "That would comprising the mission."

"Some things are more important then the mission." said Heero calmly as Leilani's eyes widened.

"What?" said Leilani

"Lei did I ever tell you the story about your mother's and mine first kiss?" asked Heero as Leilani raised an eyebrow.

"No, what does that have to do with tell them?" asked Leilani as her father smirked.

"A lot, see I had just destroyed Wing Zero and everyone on board the Minerva believed me dead." said Heero "However I was alive and onboard the Minerva, now I could of just headed toward my extraction point and wait for Wing Angel but I didn't…I couldn't. I had to tell your mother I was alive, it was against everything I was taught but I had to do it. She could have turned me in or informed the crew I was alive but telling the woman I love that I was alive was above the mission so I went and instead of betraying me she kissed me."

"But this isn't about someone I love like that." said Leilani _"I think." _

"It's the same basic idea." said Heero "They are your friends and they need to know the truth before they find it out on the battlefield."

"I guess." said Leilani

The next day Victor and what was left of his friends dressed in their dress uniform stood on the tarmac as a long line of flag dressed coffins where carried by. One for each person from the base who had died in the battle. At every single base in earth and space this was happening. The only key difference was that President Darlian was there.

"I heard that our parents are getting together tonight to remember those lost." said Bernardo "It's going to be at the Winner residence do you want to go?"

"I don't know." said Victor

"Know is the time to be with friends and family." said Marena "I heard that even Relena is going to be there."

"Alright I'll go." said Victor as another coffin came by

Later that night the gundam pilots of the Wing universe plus their families where gathered together in a single room. The older generation had some form of alcohol in their hands.

"We should have stayed and fought." said Wufei as he looked at Zechs

"They had us in a kill box there was nothing we could of done, we had to fall back." said Zechs

"If they had to have known they destroyed the scouting force the moment they arrived." said Wufei. Duo looked at his son as he lowered his head.

"_He is taking Leilani lost the hardest of them all."_ Thought Duo as he looked into his beer _"And being reminded about it all the time isn't helping."_

"I still can't believe Leilani is gone." said Marena "we may have only known her for two weeks but she was my friend."

"Same here." said Bernardo as Victor nodded his head.

"It is sad that Leilani couldn't survive ten minutes." said Dimitri suddenly Victor's fist hit Dimitri's face. Dimitri was sent to the ground blood running down out of his moth and nose.

"Never insult Leilani!" yelled Victor at the top of his lungs as Dimitri slowly sat up.

"Wow…I always wanted to do that." said a voice right behind them. Victor turned around and instantly his eyes widened.

"Leilani?" asked Victor

"Yep." said Leilani

"Alright tell me you guys see what I see?" asked Victor as he looked at his friends who nodded their heads.

"But how your dead?" asked Bernardo

"I am far from dead." said Leilani with a grin.

"It's great to have you back." Said Relena as she stepped toward Leilani

Suddenly Leilani pulled a gun from her hip. "Please come closer and give me a reason to shot you." said Leilani coldly as she pulled the hammer back on her gun.

"Leilani?" asked Relena stunned at the young pilot.

"What are you doing Leilani?" asked Victor

"None of you figured out the truth." said Leilani "I was a spy."

"What?" asked Bernardo

"I am a member of the Orb military always have been, the moment I got back to my home I warned them about the attack." said Leilani

"You caused all those deaths?" yelled Bernardo

"No you guys caused this, I failed in stopping you guys from going forward with attacking us." said Leilani

"Why are you here?" asked Dimitri

"Simple, I didn't want you guys to seek revenge thinking I was dead." said Leilani "Besides you need to know the truth before we meet again on the battlefield."

"Again?" asked Marena

"Who do you think shot you down." said Leilani with a grin

"You where piloting that mobile suit?" asked Marena

"Yes, I was." said Leilani

"That explains how they knew our suits weaknesses." said Aeneas

"Leilani Hawke you are a traitor to your kind!' yelled Dimitri

"And what kind would that be?" asked Leilani

"To naturals." finished Relena

"I don't see naturals or coordinators we are all humans and as such we are all weak." said Leilani as Zech's eyes widened. "I see you finial see who I am Zechs."

"What is it Zechs?" asked Noin

"It can't be." said Zechs

"It can." said a voice from the doorway. They looked over to see a man about their parents' age wearing jeans, a green under shirt and a black jacket. His deep blue eyes looked out from under his short brown hair.

"Heero?" asked Duo

"It's me." said Heero as he looked out at the gathering in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wufei

"Two things really." said Heero "One to tell you there is still a way for their to be peace between us, if you want to talk Relena come to Orb in two days. If you don't we will assume that you want war and believe me you have not seen all that we can do."

"The second?" asked Wufei

"To protect his daughter." said Zechs as everyone eyes widened as Heero nodded his head.

"What?" asked Victor as he looked at Leilani

"Hawke is my mother's madden name." said Leilani "My real full name is Leilani Talia Yuy. I am the daughter of Heero and Lunamaria Yuy."

Victor looked at Leilani in her eyes, suddenly he jumped back "Your eyes are a different color." said Victor "How?"

"I had on color changing contacts when I was around you, blue is my real eye color but blue eyes and red hair can't happen in a natural." said Leilani

"Wait…that would mean." said Marena

"That I am a coordinator?" asked Leilani as Marena nodded her head "I am one."

Victor's eyes widened as he stepped back from her. _"It can't be." _ Thought Victor

"I am still the same person I was when we meet." said Leilani "You only know that I am a coordinator and my real name. I hope maybe if this is all over we can still be friends."

"We will never be friend coordinator scum." Yelled Dimitri as he pulled a knife threw it at Leilani. Leilani rolled her eyes as she raised her hand catching the handle before it neared her.

"Nice try Dimitri." said Leilani as her friends eyes widened as Leilani flipped the knife between her fingers before placing it on a nearby table. "See you later."

"Your not going anywhere." said Relena "Because as President I have guards and they will take care of you."

"I don't think so." said a red haired woman as she walked in dragging to men in black suits.

"Nice one mom." said Leilani as Luna placed the guards down. Duo looked back and forth between mother and daughter.

"I can't believe I did see it before." said Duo as he slapped his forehead.

"Not my problem Commander Maxwell." said Leilani as Heero pressed a button on his watch. Suddenly a load bang came outside. They looked outside just in time to see two more mobile suits landed with bang.

"Our rides are here." said Heero as he headed toward Wing Angel while his wife and daughters headed to theirs. "If you guys want to talk about Peace come to Orb if not we will unleash war upon you."

"See you later." said Leilani as she grabbed onto the rope that had descended from Wing II's cockpit. She rose up into the air all the while looking down at her friends. At the top she jumped into her cockpit. Her parents had already taken off heading toward space to meet up with the shuttle they had left in orbit. Leilani took one look back at her friends all gathered together. "Goodbye." With that Leilani transformed into flight mode before flying up into space.

"What are you going to do Relena?" asked Wufei as he stood besides her watching the gundams disappear into the sky.

"Commander I have a mission that requires only people you can trust." said Relena with a grin.

"I will get Dimitri and Aeneas." said Wufei

"Very good, we don't have much time to prepare." said Relena

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am going to be busy for about a week so I will not be able to update, sorry. I have posted a poll if you want to take it. Well thank you for the reviews and I hope you keep on reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 It Came Home**

Victor sat in his darkened room with his back against the wall. "How can this be?" asked Victor to himself as he looked at the photo taken of his friends when they graduated Leilani Hawke….Yuy was standing beside him smiling at the camera. "She knew she knew the entire time that we would end up fighting each other so why did she become our friends?"

"That is simple." said Dimitri as he appeared in the darkened doorway "She used us to learn our weakness in order to use them to defeat us. She was never our friend."

"But she said she was our friend." Said Victor

"And your foolish to believe her?" asked Dimitri "She said that so that in battle we would second guess ourselves giving her the opening needed to kill us."

"I don't believe that." said Victor

"You believe a coordinator spy over a natural comrade?" asked Dimitri

"It's not that, I believe she was trying to learn our weaknesses that is the definition of a spy but I don't she was lying about wanting to be friends when this is over." said Victor

"This will only be over when all her kind is all dead." snapped Dimitri "So sit here and debate over the fact that your girlfriend is a traitor to the human race. I have somewhere I need to be."

With that Dimitri walked out of the room leaving Victor to think.

"Heero what are you doing?" asked Luna as she appeared in the doorway of her husband's/her's home office.

"Something I wish I didn't have to do." said Heero as he turned the computer screen toward his wife showing a map of the other universe.

"Planning to strike them back?" asked Luna as Heero nodded.

"I want to give Cagalli chooses when Relena doesn't come asking for peace." said Heero

"Makes since just try to keep the deaths down." said Luna

"I am but their will be deaths no matter what happens." said Heero as Luna walked around and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder.

"You can't stop a war by yourself Heero." Said Luna

"If only she had dead when Peace Million was destroyed." said Heero

"You can't change that Heero, now turn this off and spend some time with your family." said Luna "Either of us know what this war will bring so we need to spend time with our family."

"Your right Luna." said Heero as he saved the data before standing up.

"Come on, your son is having trouble staring the fire." said Luna as Heero looked out the window to see Tyus trying to start a fire for a bon fire on the warm summer night.

"I'll help him." said Heero as he headed out the door.

Across the hallway Marena looked at the empty room that used to belong Leilani "She cleared it out before showing up at the party." said Marena as she walked up to the cleaned out desk on top of it was Leilani's part of the rent and her key. "I still have to change the locks just in case she made a copy. However if she wanted she could break in."

Marena picked up the money and the key only to find a photo of her and Leilani hanging out. Slowly Marena picked up the photo and just looked at Leilani. _"Leilani I do consider you a friend but you are a coordinator and it was coordinators who destroyed a colony and kill people. That makes you my enemy but I wish you were not."_

Meanwhile across the street at New Edwards Zechs and Duo sat around a table in the officer's mess. They looked out at the large heavy guarded hanger. "Do you know what is in there Zechs?" asked Duo as he drank some coffee

"No idea, only people they are letting in is Wufei, Dimitri, Aeneas and of course Relena." said Zechs "I would imagine it has to do with Heero's offer of peace."

"Do you think Relena will take their offer?" asked Duo "I mean she has lost some support with the people after all the loses we took."

"No she will not." said Zechs "She still has support of most of the people and even if she didn't she wouldn't stop and Heero knows this."

"Then why offer Peace?" asked Duo

"He hopes he is wrong." Said Zechs "Same as me."

In another universe Leilani tossed and turned as she tried to get some sleep but she just couldn't sleep. Her mind just couldn't rest. She slowly sat up and walked out of her room and down the darkened hall, pass her parent's and brother's room. She walked to the kitchen and out the patio door and onto the deck. She sat down and looked up at the starry sky above her house.

_"The stars look the same here as they do in the other universe." _ Thought Leilani as suddenly something brushed across her leg causing her to jump. She looked down to see a pair of glowing eyes. "Hello their Jinx did you miss me?" asked Leilani as she picked up her all black cat. The cat curdled up on her lap and started to purr.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Leilani with a small laugh before she started talking to herself "At least you are always my friend, I really don't want this to come to a war. I think that Victor, Marena and Bernardo would get along great with my friends here. Aeneas not so sure and surrey not Dimitri."

"I would like to meet your friends." said a voice from behind her causing Leilani to jump up from her seat causing the cat to jump down.

"Mayu, you scared me." said Leilani as her cousin just blinked. It was normal for Mayu Asuka to stay with her Aunt and Uncle while she was in Orb just like Leilani stayed with them when she was in the Plants.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." said Mayu as she sat down across from her six month older cousin "So what are your friends like?" Leilani just smiled as she began talking about her friends.

"We need to hurry we are only 6 hours away." yelled Wufei as Dimitri sat there with a welding torch in hand.

"We are pilots why are we doing this?" asked Dimitri

"Because we are the only ones that President Darlian trusts and this mission has to be done." said Wufei as he watched Dimitri and Aeneas went back to work on the shuttle.

The next morning Heero and Lunamaria stood on the tarmac waiting for the shuttle carrying Relena to arrive. "Do you think they will take the peace offer?" asked Luna

"I don't think so." Said Heero as suddenly a shuttle started coming done.

"Looks like you are wrong for once Heero." Said Luna as the shuttle landed and rolled to a stop in front of them. Both of them just stood there waiting for the door to open. "What is taking them so long?"

"I don't know." said Heero as he walked up to the door. He quickly opened the door and walked inside. "Luna get in here now!"

"What is it?" asked Luna as she ran inside the shuttle only to find that all the seats had been removed and inside sat a large box with nuclear signs on it. "They sent a nuke?"

"Ya, it went off." said Heero "Lucky for us they didn't seam to know about the N Jammer therefore the nuke didn't go off."

"Those people." said Luna as she punched the wall "We give them a chance to make peace and they send a nuke?"

"Not just any nuke." said Heero as he looked at the design "If this had gone off all of Orb would be a nuclear waste land."

"What are we going to do?" asked Luna

"What choose do we have?" asked Heero "We have a full war on our hands."

"What is going on?" asked Cagalli as she stepped out of a car and walked toward the shuttle pass the line of news cameras and reports.

"I don't know." said a soldier "Admiral and Vice Admiral Yuy went inside and they have not come out."

Just then Heero and Luna walked out of the shuttle and headed over to Cagalli "What is going on Heero?" asked Cagalli

"They just tried nuking us." Said Heero as Cagalli's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Cagalli

"It was a Trojan horse they modified the shuttle to carry a nuke and with a computer Auto-pilot they flew it here to get us." said Luna "We were luckily they didn't know about the Neutron Jammers. Without them everyone in Orb would be dead the moment the shuttle landed."

"Are you sure?" asked Cagalli

"I am sure." said Heero "I removed the control panel, it should be safe but we need get it out of here just in case."

"Alright have Erika move it to somewhere safe and head to the situation room." said Cagalli as both Yuys nodded. Just then the press started to scream questions at the top of their lungs.

"Is it true about the Nuke Lady Cagalli?"

"Does this mean War?"

"I pity you right now." said Luna as they Cagalli turned to the press.

"We need to put everyone on alert, they may try a second strike thinking that the nuke would take out command and control making it easier to invade." said Heero

"Sure thing." said Luna

Cagalli stormed into the command center after half an hour of answering the press questions, something she hated with a passion. "Get me Lacus and President Burns as soon as possible." Ordered Cagalli

"They are already on line." said Athrun as Cagalli looked toward two screens only to see Lacus and President Burns of the EA.

"Chairwoman, President I thank you for meeting me so fast." said Cagalli

"That is quite alright." said President Burns "I never thought I would be saying this but we are lucky N-jammers are around."

"What are we going to do?" asked Lacus "If they are willing to use nukes to whip out an entire nation how far will they go?"

"I don't know." said Cagalli "We can't let this go without a response."

"I have a few ideas." Said Heero as he and Luna walked in.

"What do you have Heero?" asked Cagalli

"I have been looking over the data and the facts is simple, if they get a foothold here there is no way we can remove them." said Heero "They simply have too many forces at their command for us to play the defenses."

"Surly it isn't that bad?" said President Burns "After the number of suits they lost at the battle they can't still be ready to fight."

"They have around 3 million mobile suits." Said Heero as Burns' eyes widened. "Losing those suits mean nothing to them. They are a world united as a single nation, we a world divided into different nations. Also since they have had peace and didn't have incidents like the Break the World their population is 2 billion bigger then ours."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Burns

"What options do we have?" asked Cagalli

"If coordinators want to live and the other people of the world want to be free from Relena's control then we have only one option…attack." said Heero as he looked at all three leaders "The three nations Orb, Zaft and the EA must set aside our differences and take this fight to them. If we don't we will lose this war."

Cagalli lowered her head think for a moment. "Heero I have always trusted your judgment and you have never been wrong are you sure this is the only way?" asked Cagalli.

"It's the only way." said Heero

"Fine then Orb will go to war." said Cagalli

"And Zaft will fight along side you." said Lacus as both woman looked at President Burns.

"The EA doesn't wish to fall under the control of this Relena Darlian." said Burns "We are with you."

"Now Heero do you have a plan?" asked Cagalli

"Yes, I do." said Heero.

**Well sorry for being so long in updating life took over for a bit. Well I hope you liked this chapter, soon an all out war will break out between the Earth Nation and the allied forces of Zaft, Orb and EA. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Blitz begin**

Leilani and the rest of the new generation of gundam pilots sat alone in the flight ready room. "I wonder what our orders will be." Said Rhyu

"I am here to tell you that." said Heero as he walked through the door.

"Sir." Said all the pilots as they stood up and saluted.

"Be seated." said Heero "As you know less then 24 hours ago the Earth Sphere nation sent a shuttle loaded with a nuke to Orb. You will be the first part of our counter attack."

"What's the target are we going to invade them just like they invaded us." Asked Umize

"No…we are still gathering the forces of EA, Orb and Zaft and it will take time. You will give us that time." said Heero "You are to do hit and run attacks on preventer targets on Earth and in space."

"Soften them up for the attack?" asked Siegel

"Yes, but your main goal is to keep them off balance. We want them to worry about where you will appear next and make them spend resources toward finding you." said Heero

"Sounds like a plan so when does the our ship leaves?" asked Uzumi

"You don't understand Uzumi you will out on your own, no help from the ship." Said Heero "Each of you will be speared that way you can hit five different places. The Seraphim will bring you to the other universe where they will drop you in pods to attack the Earth."

"Sort of what you did during your fight with OZ?" asked Leilani

"Yes." said Heero as he handed out pads to the five young pilots. "These are your lists of targets also feel free to attack any military targets but stay safe, remember hit and run don't stay and fight."

"Can we kill Relena?" asked Rhyu "Because if you give me a clean line of sight and my rife I will end this war."

"No, officially we can't do political assassinations." said Heero "However if she gets caught in the cross fire of an attack I wouldn't punish you for an accident."

"We understand sir." Said Uzumi

"Good now you launch within the hour." said Heero

The next day Relena stood before at a podium at New Edwards "I would like to thank all you brave preventers for your actions in fighting the coordinators." Said Relena "We lost to many lives last week but those lives were lost in the course of freeing the people of their universe from the coordinators and those losses are a small sacrifices for the freedom of millions. We will not rest until we have removed all coordinators in both universes."

Victor lowered his head as people started clapping. _"Including Leilani? Couldn't we just force them to have natural children that way in time coordinators will be a thing of the pass and we don't have to kill them." _ Thought Victor

"I am happy to say that we have struck back at them." said Relena "And …." Suddenly Relena was interrupted by alarms screaming over the speakers. "What is going on?"

Here answer came when five hangers exploded right behind her. "What?" asked Bernardo

"We are under attack!" yelled Aeneas

Victor looked up just in time to see a mobile suit come flying down from the sky, it transformed into a familiar looking suit. "Leilani?" asked Victor as Leilani fired her gun into the hangers destroying it.

"How she should be dead?" asked Dimitri as another hanger exploded.

Meanwhile across the World at Lake Victoria base Mayu was piloting the Terra throw the base destroying the factories making the new Leo suits. None of the Leo suits could stand up to the pure speed of the Terra. "Take this!" yelled Mayu as she cut apart a Leo with her sword and with her other hand she shoots the head of another suit.

"You are clear for landing." said a preventer air traffic controller at the Rio de Janeiro space base. The shuttle carry materiel for the nearby factory came down but suddenly a beam shot threw the base destroying the shuttle. Sending its remains crashing into the ground in a massive fireball which engulfed the storage take holding the fuel sappy for the entire base. It took only a few seconds and the entire base including the factory was engulfed in flames.

"One shot…one space port gone." said Rhyu as he lowered the Shards rife. "I am just that good."

"I want all these supplies loaded onto the ship in half an hour." said a dock worker at the Sidney mobile suit factory.

"It will take at least two hours." said another worker

Before anyone could say anything else the ship exploded in a fire ball. "What was that?" asked the worker suddenly the night sky was filled with dozens of beam shots fired down from above hitting the factory and the military docks shipping out the mobile suits.

"Another factory down." said Siegel as he turned off the Liberty's multiple cannons and flew off.

"We are under attack!" yelled an officer at the massive mobile suit factory in the Rhineland area of Germany. The massive 50 square mile factory was the main mobile suit production plant accounting for 1/3 of their total production.

Uzumi flew low and fast between the many buildings firing his shoulder cannons and his hand held shotgun into the different buildings. Each shot destroyed an entire building and the machines to make the machines of war inside them. The few suits that tried to stop the gundam fell to the Constitutions weapons. Uzumi had free range in side the factory complex.

"Let's get you out of here!" yelled Wufei as he pulled Relena toward a nearby bunker. Meanwhile Leilani fired her short range buster rife into a fuel tank destroying it.

"Lets get out there." said Bernardo as he stepped into the Tallgeese mark IV

"I am online." said Victor as the Omen came online.

"Looks like their gundams are online." said Leilani as she noticed her friends getting into their gundams "Time to go."

With that Leilani transformed Golden Wing into flew low and fast away from the base.

"She is running." Said Marena as she brought the Sorra online.

"Go after her." Said Dimitri as Marena transformed into her jet mode.

"She is coming after me." said Leilani as she hit a button on her control panel. All along the wings panels opened reveling missile tubes. With a pull of the trigger the missiles shot off flying toward Marena.

Marena rolled out of the way of the missiles but half the missiles hit in front of her making a cloud of smoke and a rain of small rocks. The other half hit a few hangers that Leilani had missed during her attack. When Marena was inside the cloud of smoke Leilani punched her engines to max and rocked away to fast and to low for anyone to follow.

"Dam." Said Marena as Leilani pulled out of visual range and her radar wasn't showing her locations. "I can't get near her, she is to fast."

"Just come on back." said Bernardo

"Alright returning to base." said Marena

"That is if there is a base here." said Victor as he looked out over the ruins of what used to be the main Earth base of the Preventers.

"I want answers and I want them now!" yelled Relena as she stormed into her new Edward office.

"President Dorlian we have gotten reports of attacks like this at four other points around the world." said an aid "Five gundams hit the mobile suit factories including the Rhineland factory."

"What is the damnages?" asked Relena

"All are total destroyed that leaves us with only the lunar factory and the one on the mars colony." Said the aid

"No matter with their nation in ruins they can only sting us not hurt us." Said Relena as Zechs and Duo looked at her.

"What do you mean by their nation in ruins?" asked Zechs

"She thinks Orb is in ruins because of the nuke she sent hidden inside her shuttle." said a voice from behind the group. They turned to see a young man maybe 19 years old standing there in a white Orb uniform.

"Who are you?" asked Relena as she looked at the man.

"I am Lt. Commander Uzumi Athha orb special forces angel squadron and commander of the new generation of gundams." said Uzumi

"Then you are our prisoner." said Wufei as he raised his side arm.

"Go ahead and shot." said Uzumi as he looked Wufei in the eyes. "A bullet can't hurt a hologram."

"What?" asked Wufei as Uzumi reached out and touched the gun but his hand went though it.

"I am not really here, do you think I was that stupid?" asked Uzumi before turning toward Relena. "I am here to deliver a message, Orb, Zaft and the Earth Alliance has declared war against you."

"And why would I care your nation is a nuclear waste land." said Relena with a smile.

"Where you not listening before, your nuke failed to go off." said Uzumi "Orb was untouched all you did was piss off everyone in our universe."

"Wufei! You failed." yelled Relena as she glared at Wufei

"It isn't your commander's fault the N-Jammers stopped it from going off." Said Uzumi as everyone looked at him. "At the beginning of the first war Zaft launched an attack. The N-Jammers are buried deep within the earth and they stop all nukes in our universe. So nukes are useless."

"Something like that is impossible." said Relena

"Everything is possible and you have no idea what we can do." said Uzumi "Our gundams our the tip of the iceberg you will regret not making peace." With that Uzumi disappeared.

"The nuke failed any other ideas?" asked Relena

"You sent them a nuke?" asked Zechs

"Millairdo this isn't the time." Said Relena

"No this is the time; I kept my mouth shut about the truth behind everything because you promised me that you destroyed all the nukes." said Zechs

"Millairdo most of the nukes are gone but I kept a few around just incase something like this came up." said Relena "Now shut up or I will make sure that you, your wife and your kids are fired from preventers and never get another job anywhere."

Zechs just glared at his sister "Same goes for you Duo and if I think either of you lose a battle because you want us to lose I will have yours and your families lives. Understand?"

"Understood." said Zechs as Duo nodded his head.

"Good, now get out. Wufei and I will plan our response." said Relena with that Zechs and Duo walked out of the room.

"I hate this." said Duo as he punched the empty hallway wall.

"Same here." said Zech "I hate the fact that I have to lie to my children and the worst part now is that they are friends with Leilani and now they have to fight her. All because of a lie."

"It's worst then that." said Duo as Zechs looked at him. "I have a feeling that Victor likes Leilani more then a friend and I think she may like him."

"How?" asked Zechs

"During the battle in their universe Leilani could shot down Marena but she couldn't hurt Victor." said Duo "She pulled her sword away at the last moment."

"Sounds like what I did during the battle at the burg." said Zechs "I just couldn't harm Noin."

"That is why I believe she likes him." said Duo "I just wonder if Heero knows."

"I would bet he does." said Zechs "He is always three steps ahead of almost everyone."

"If you know him so well do you know where they will launch their main attack?" asked Duo

"I have an idea but I am not saying." said Zechs with a grin "Relena said we can't help Heero win but that doesn't mean we have to help Relena win."

"Very true." said Duo with a grin "I just hope when the dust settles everyone I care about is alive."

"War is never kind on people's hopes." said Zechs

**Sorry again for the wait, life and Nazi Zombies on Call of Duty got in the way again. Well I hope you liked this chapter and please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 The Art of War**

"You are an idiot!" yelled Admiral Keys of the EA as Heero stood across from him they were already a week into the war against the Earth Nation.

"I disagree this plan sounds good." said Kira as the three man in charge of the planning the attack on the Earth nation stood around a table holographic map.

"We should strike at the heart of our enemy and whip them out in a single massive strike." Said Admiral Keys

"That is what they except and they have massed their forces around their main bases." said Heero "Avoid what is strong and attack what is weak."

"Isn't that one of Sun Tzu's teachings?" asked Kira as Heero nodded his head.

"Who cares about some ancient Chinese's general. War has changed a lot since 5th century BC." said Admiral Keys

"War never changes only the weapons do." said Heero "Besides our target is key to production of their jump dives our first goal is to make sure they can't make anymore of those drives."

"It would be wise to make sure they can't attack us here." said Admiral Keys

"Yes and after we take this, they will come to take it back and then we can choose when and where to fight." Said Kira

"Even with our combine forces they still outnumber us at least 5 to 1." said Heero "We can't be drawn into their style of fight. If we fight them it has to be on our terms."

"Agreed." said Kira

"I agree but we should also focus on dividing our enemy." Said Admiral Keys "It is how Durandal was able to defeat us."

"I don't know if that is possible, from reports I read most of the people seam to be behind Relena." Said Kira

"That is true but she isn't very possible in three key locations." said Heero as he pulled up an image "And this is the first point."

"Are you sure?" asked Admiral Keys

"This is the only place were Relena is not loved but in fact hated." said Heero "They may actually side with us. However we can't count on that."

"We can hope." Said Keys "Commander Yamato how much longer will your engineering teams take?"

"We need another 12 hours." said Kira

"The jump dive will be online in about 24 hours." said Heero "The Orb attack forces will be ready shortly after that."

"Zaft can be ready then." said Kira

"We are having trouble getting all the mobile armor up here so it will take longer." said Admiral Keys "Maybe 36 hours from now."

"So we launch the attack in 48 hours?" asked Heero as Admiral Keys and Kira nodded their heads.

"They will have no idea what hit them." said Admiral Keys "This new battle station surpasses even the famous Jachin Duo in defense and fire power. They will have no idea what hit them when we appear and with Zaft's new toys they can't harm us."

"Admiral Keys anything built by man can destroyed by man." said Heero

"So how are you guys doing?" asked Leilani as she talked over the radio to all her other gundam pilots.

"Good I already destroyed two of my targets." said Rhyu with a grin.

"I'm on three Rhyu." said Siegel with a bigger grin.

"Show off." said Rhyu as Leilani shook her head.

"Boys, we are not here to see who is better we are here to complete our missions." said Leilani

"Say Leilani do you want to go out on a date once this is over?" asked Rhyu as Leilani rolled her eyes.

"This universe is very beautiful." said Mayu out of no where as she looked out of her gundam's cockpit at the beach just as the sun was coming up.

"Shut up you guys." said Uzumi "I got orders from command."

"Go ahead Uzumi." said Siegel

"I have been order to go see a local resistance group and see if they are willing to help us." said Umize "as such I need you guys to cover the rest of my target list."

"Sure thing." said Siegel as he pulled up Uzumi attack list. "I am close to 3 of theses and Mayu is near another two."

"I'll take the other one." said Leilani

"Alright then carry on." said Uzumi as they cut the links.

"As you can see." said Wufei as he rewinds the tap of the intercepted radio message. "They are looking for allies."

"Good." Said Dimitri as everyone looked at him. "They will flush out all our enemies from hiding and then we can destroy them all in one move."

"Well they are not staying in one place for long." said Wufei their longest attack was 10 minutes. "They move in destroy their target quickly. Falling back before we can mobilize a coordinated response."

"Most suits can't take on a gundam and win anyhow." Said Marena

"Correct so we are sending each of you after a different one of the gundams." said Wufei as he handed out computer pad. "You leave in ten minutes."

"I'm off to Africa to go after the wolf like gundam." said Bernardo

"I'm off to get the one in Europe." said Victor

"Austria to get the freedom like gundam." Said Aeneas

"I have the sniper in south America." said Dimitri

"I have Leilani." said Marena as the others looked at her.

"I wanted to kill that traitor" said Dimitri as Victor glared at him.

"Hurry up." snapped Wufei as they headed toward the waiting transports.

A few hours later Victor sat on the transport as it flew over Greenland on route to the Iceland base. _"That Rhyu, he asked Leilani out." _ Thought Victor as he looked out the window ate the storm they were flying through. _"Are they a couple?"_

As he looked out the window an object came out of the cloud formation. "Leilani?" asked Victor as he looked out at the familiar looking gundam.

"Damn this storm, its may be the only way to sneak up to the Iceland base, but my radar is just as useless as theirs." said Leilani as Wing II struggled in the howling winds. Just then a proximity alarm went off. "What."

Leilani looked out only to see a large transport shuttle. "I have to shot it down before they have a chance to warn the base." said Leilani as she turned her gundam into human form.

Instantly Victor jumped out of his seat and headed toward the transport bay where the Omen lied. He jumped into his cockpit and started closing it just as Leilani pulled her sword and cut the shuttle in two. Victor was just strapping in when his suit became to fall toward the earth, the fact that he was strapped in caused him to crash head first into the cockpit wall.

"Victor?" asked Leilani

"Leilani." said Victor as he passed out.

Leilani pulled a high G turn as she pushed her mobile suit's engines pass the red line as she dove toward the falling Gundam. "Come on just a little bit more." said Leilani as she reached out and grabbed the Omen by the arm. Instantly she turned all her power toward slowing down the decent of the gundams.

"75 feet, 50 feet." said Leilani as she pulled back on her controls as hard as possible but it was no use. "This is going to hurt." With that both suits crashed into the fresh snow at the base of a large mountain. 

Victor looked at up at the star filled sky on a warm summer night. Slowly he looked to his side to see Leilani smiling at him her red hair falling between her blue eyes that glowed in the light from the full moon. Slowly she leaned toward him; he could feel her breath on his lips. But suddenly it came crashing down and the starry sky turned into a stone ceiling and a warm summer night turned into a cold windy day.

"Leilani?" said Victor as he suddenly sat up from the makeshift bed. He slowly looked around the small cave which he now found himself in. Behind him against the wall was his survival pack but across from him was a small yet powerful heat lamp and behind that was another pack.

"Glad to see that your finally up, enjoyed your nap?" said a voice in the distance he turned his head toward the entrance to see Leilani standing there in a white flight suit and holding a cup of what smelled like coffee in her hand.

Instantly Victor reached into his patch only to find his gun and his knife was gone. "Don't you remember I packed your survival pack when we were in the jungle together at Victoria, I knew where you keep your weapons." said Leilani with a grin as she turned to look out at the raging snow storm outside. Her mobile suit and his where kneeing near the entrance to the cave blocking some of the wind and snow.

"You shot me down." said Victor

"Yes and no." said Leilani "I shot down a transport. I didn't know you where on until you launched your suit. Besides who do you think caught your falling gundam then dragged you out of your gundam and into this warm cave? I could have just let you fall to your death but I didn't and now we are both here until the storm lifts."

"Thanks for saving me." said Victor "I guess I am your prisoner now."

"If only you were Victor." said Leilani as Victor raised an eyebrow "Nothing would make me happier then to put you, Bernardo and Marena in a safe place until this is all over. However I don't have room in my gundam to hold you until I meet up with a ship. So for as long as the storm is raging you are my prisoner after that your free."

"Or you could become my prisoner." said Victor "That way you can sit out the war."

"I don't think so Victor, Relena would kill me in an instant because of who I am." said Leilani "She still wants my dad and she thinks that me, my brother and my mother are the only things standing in her way."

"So you and I are destined to fight each other." said Victor as he stood up.

"There is no such thing as destiny." said Leilani "Everyone walks the path they choose for themselves."

"I don't believe that." said Victor

"You believe what you want and I will believe what I want." Said Leilani as turned around and headed toward her pack "You want something to eat?"

"Sure." said Victor as Leilani tossed him a MRE (Meal Ready to Eat).

"Sorry it isn't much but I only packed for one." said Leilani as she took out a pack for herself.

"I guess living behind enemy lines means you don't get resupplied that often." said Victor

"No I don't." said Leilani as she started eating.

"I am guessing you are going to attack the Iceland base?" asked Victor

"It is a major supply port between Europe and North America. It's a logical target." said Leilani

"You know you can't win this war Lei." said Victor as Leilani laughed.

"I was about to say the same thing to you Victor." said Leilani "You have no idea of what we can do and Relena trying to nuke only united Naturals and Coordinators against her."

"What…what nuke?" asked Victor

"She didn't tell you?" asked Leilani with a small grin. "Understandable, remembered when we offered a chance for her to make peace by coming to Orb?"

"Ya." said Victor

"Well she sent a shuttle with a large nuke that would have destroyed our whole nation." said Leilani

"_She is supposed to be dead." _ said Dimitri in Victor's memories of the attack on New Edwards.

"If that is true then how are you alive?" asked Victor

"Simple during the first war the Plants, launched an attack in responses for the EA nuking of Junius Seven. They sent Neutron Jammers." said Leilani

"Neutron Jammers?"

"Basically it stops all nuclear reaction in our universe." said Leilani "Imagine how your world would react if we unleashed that on you."

"_Not good, most of our power comes from nuclear power plants. Our mobile suits should still work but almost everything else would come to a stop." _ Thought Victor

"And those weapons are from the First Bloody Valentine war, that was over 25 years ago." said Leilani "Your side has numbers but we have the tech that makes them mean less."

"I guess with coordinators it only makes sense that you have better tech." said Victor "I mean you are better then us."

"I am not better then you Victor." said Leilani "All coordinators have is more abilities then naturals but we have to practice just like everyone else to get them out. I mean look at my dad he is a natural and yet he can mop the floor with any coordinator."

"Ya but he is Heero Yuy a legendary pilot." Said Victor

"Ya, it was rough growing up in a family of gundam pilots." said Leilani "That is why I loved being in this universe. No one was looking at me and questioning if I only got to be a gundam pilot because of who my parents are. I was me, you understand that don't you?"

"Yep, I had people say the only reason why I am a pilot is because of my father being a gundam pilot." said Victor "Yours must have been worst your mother is also a gundam pilot."

"Yes, and my Aunt, Uncle and little cousin are gundam pilots in Zaft." said Leilani "there are five gundam pilots in my family, six if you count me."

"You have a cousin?" asked Victor

"Ya, I have cousins I have an Aunt on my Mom's and Dad's side." said Leilani with a grin "Hell a week before I came to your universe I was at my grandma's 65's birthday party in the plants."

"I see." said Victor "So since she is in the plants does that make her a coordinator."

"She is a coordinator but just because she lives in the plants doesn't mean she has to be a coordinator." said Leilani "There are a lot of naturals who live there. My Aunt Stella for one. Miriallia Elsmen is one of my parent's friends and she is a natural. True her husband Dearka and her children Rhyu and Lys are coordinators. What I am trying to say is coordinators and naturals live side by side everyday all over our universe." As she finished she took a drink of coffee

"Rhyu he is your boyfriend isn't he?" asked Victor as Leilani almost spit out her drink.

"Are you crazy?" asked Leilani

"But he asked you out." Said Victor

"Sounds like someone was spying on us." said Leilani with a grin as Victor mentally punched himself for sharing information with Leilani.

"Fine we were but is he our is he not your boyfriend?" asked Victor

"He was my boyfriend." said Leilani as Victor's heart sank "For a total of one date a year and a half ago and I regret even asking him out on that one date."

"What happened?"

"I used him." said Leilani "I used him to get my father to back off. See he was super protective of me, he still is. I wanted to show him I wasn't his little girl anyone. I was grown up and that I could do things for myself."

"So you went on a date with this Rhyu Elsman to piss off a legendary pilot?" asked Victor

"No, I did it to piss off my dad and to make him give me some freedoms." said Leilani with a grin "That part worked but at least once a week for the past year and a half Rhyu as asked me out."

"Sounds like he really likes you." said Victor as he imagined strangling that blonde hair pilot with his bear hands.

"Ya, it's just sad he keeps after me even though Mayu keeps dropping hints that she wants to date him." said Leilani

"Mayu?" asked Victor

"My cousin Mayu Aster pilot of the Terra. The black haired woman in the message you intercepted." said Leilani as suddenly her watch beeped.

"What is it?" asked Victor

"I have a message coming in." said Leilani as she stood up. "While I am gone you might want to read up on our history." With that Leilani reached into her pack and pulled out a small handheld computer. Quickly she locked out all her personal and military files leaving only the historical text. She tossed it at Victor who grabbed it in mid air. "Here you go take a look at that, maybe your learn something."

With that Leilani walked out of the cave into the blinding snow.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have been busy getting ready to go back to school. As such I don't know when I will have my next update because I am busy getting ready. I hope you forgive me. Thank you and please keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The Sound of Silence**

"Still no word from Victor?" asked Duo as he stood at the New Edward's command center.

"Sorry but no." said Zechs "We think his transport went down in the storm, we have the single from his suit but the weather is still too bad to launch a rescue."

"But still no word." said Duo

"His radio transmitter may have been damaged." said Zechs trying to make Duo feel better. "Don't worry he will be fine."

"Tell that to Hilde she is worried sick." said Duo as he looked at the weather report again. "Well the storm should lift within the hour."

Meanwhile Leilani jumped into Wing II and closed the cockpit door to keep in the heat. "You there Leilani?" asked Umize

"Yes, but lets change it a different frequencies this one has been tapped." Said Leilani as all the gundam pilots changed the radio frequencies.

"All right so have you hit your targets?" asked Umize

"Yes." Said Siegel as Mayu nodded her head.

"Sorry but no." said Leilani as the others looked at her. "There is a massive storm over the target and it brought be down."

"I see, no matter we will hit that later." said Umize "The Seraphim is coming to pick everyone up it is time to move to the next phase."

"Alright I'll be ready." said Rhyu

"Me too." Said Siegel as Mayu nodded.

"I need to weather to clear but it looks like it will clear within the hour." said Leilani as she looked at the same weather report as Duo.

"Alright once the weather clears head toward the Seraphim." said Umize

"I will." said Leilani

"I have a question?" asked Rhyu as he looked at Leilani "How did you go down, your machine could just fly over the storm."

"Well I cam across a transport, I shot it down. When I did one of my friends ejected in his gundam." Said Leilani

"And you saved him?" asked Siegel

"He may be fighting against us but he is still my friend." said Leilani "They have just been lied to since they were born it isn't their fault."

"No one ever said you did anything wrong Leilani." Said Siegel

"Let me guess, Victor Maxwell." said Rhyu

"Does it matter?" asked Leilani as she glared at Rhyu

"This sounds almost like what happened with my parents." said Umize Athha with a small laugh.

"Ya, No wonder Rhyu wants to know who Leilani is with." said Siegel with a laugh.

"Well we will take about his later, just get ready to move out." said Umize as they cut the link.

Victor sat in the cave looking at the computer file reading about originals of coordinators. _"It is strange how similar yet different our universes are." _Thought Victor as he kept reading the on about the first and second war. Then he came to a part that made his eyes widened "What?"

"I see you got to the part when our universes clashed the first time." said Leilani as she appeared out of the snow storm.

"Ya, this is totally wrong." said Victor as he looked at the file. "We didn't nuke them you guys did."

"No…we didn't." said Leilani "We lost billions of people because of a nuking of a single colony do you really think we would do that to someone else?"

"No." said Victor as he lowered his head "However I refuse to believe that we would do that to a colony who was surrendering."

"Victor, they didn't surrender that is another lie made up by Relena in order to drive your world into war." said Leilani "I am sorry Victor but you have been lied too."

"But my dad he was there he would of said something." said Victor

"Victor I looked into the files all the gundam pilots who know the truth are under Relena's control." said Leilani "Zechs and your dad were threatened with being fired and their lives along with the lives of everyone in their family being ruined or killed. They kept silences in order to protect you."

"This is just too much to take in." said Victor as he closed the file on the computer pulling up the desktop. To his surprise it was an image of them at their graduation. However it wasn't just them. There stood the Gundam pilots who he had been fighting against along with himself, Marena and Bernardo with Leilani standing in the middle.

"I had one of my friends put the image together." said Leilani

"You really do think of us as your friends." Said Victor

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Leilani as the weather started to lift. "Maybe once this is over I can show around my universe."

"Maybe." said Victor as he handed her computer back. "You better get going; if they find you they will kill you."

"Ya, just be careful." said Leilani

"You too." said Victor as he watched Leilani walked toward her gundam. As she entered the cockpit she turned around to see Victor standing their. For a moment their eyes looked before she entered her suit.

Victor raised his hand to shield his eyes from the small snow storm that Leilani's engines kicked up. He stood their watching as Leilani rose up from the ground for a moment she hovered above him before transforming into her flight mode and flying away. A half hour later choppers showed up to bring him and his suit to the Iceland base.

"Duo we have your son, he is safe." said Zechs as Duo smiled.

"Thank God." said Duo

"It turns out that Leilani Yuy shot down his shuttle and saved him from crashing into the ground." said Zechs "They were forced to spend time together while they waited out the storm.

"This just had to happen." said Duo "It will be harder for both of them to go back to fighting each other."

"I am just wondering what all Leilani told him." said Zechs

"He may know the truth then." said Duo

"He may." Said Zechs

"If he does it will just make it harder for him to fight against Leilani." Said Duo

"I know." said Zechs

The next day Relena sat behind her desk looking at her top three commanders Wufei, Zechs and Duo. "Have we found the enemy mobile suits?" asked Relena

"No, there hasn't been an attack in the past day." said Wufei "We have them on the run."

"Good." said Relena with a smile.

"Don't fool yourself Wufei we don't have them on the run." said Zechs "This is the calm before the storm."

"I agree with Zechs." said Duo as Relena glared at the two.

"Why do you ignore the fact that they have not attacked in 24 hours." said Relena "They haven't attacked us since we moved the forces into the area they were operating."

"Relena, these are gundam pilots." said Zechs "We may not want to admit it but these pilots were trained by the best gundam pilot in both universes, Heero Yuy. They could take down a few more mobile suits."

"I think you are overestimating the power of their suits." said Relena as she glared at her brother "And be warned Millairdo you are walking on thin ice."

"Relena we can't underestimate our enemy, last time we did that we lost a lot of people died." said Duo "We don't want to lose more lives."

"Those lives were given for the greater good." said Relena "We need to remove these godless inhuman coordinators from both universes. No matter what the costs. Now if you have any ideas on when and how they will strike speak now."

"I can't know how without knowing what forces Heero has at his command but it will be coming soon." said Zechs

"Zechs it would take weeks to plan out an invasion and even longer to get everything ready." said Wufei

"We are estimating Heero again." said Duo "It will cost us even more this time around."

Far away from the presidents meeting room Umize Athha stood across a table from an older man with so much dust in his beard it made it red.

"I am not sure about this." said the man

"How so, Mr. O'Neill?" asked Umize

"We have been fighting for years to free our home from under the Earth nation control." said O'Neill "Am I just trading their rule for yours."

"I understand your worry sir." said Umize "And maybe this will make you feel better. The Plants used to under the control of the EA, they used coordinators to make there machines and supply them with material. We know what it is like to be under something else's control. We will not do that to another."

"Alright." said O'Neill "When will you launch the attack?"

"Within the hour." said Umize

"We will be ready, we may only have a few outdated Leo's but we know how to use them." said O'Neill

"There will be deaths on both sides." said Umize

"We know and we are willing to take those deaths for freedom." said O'Neill "Now I better get cleaned up for my speech. Don't want to look bad as I make history."

An hour later Relena looked up from her paperwork at the TV that she kept on the 24 hours new networks. "What is this?" asked Relena as she turned on the sound.

"We are expecting the releases of a video tap from the leader of the Mars Liberation Front." said the Newsman "The rebels have been fighting for freedom from the Earth Nation for 13 years and has local great support."

"I don't have time to deal with one of those weak uprisings on Mars. Even with our forces moved around the bases there is no way they can hurt us." said Relena.

"And here is the video." said the newsman as they cut to the video of a man standing in front of a red and black flag.

"For years we have been fighting for our freedom from the Earth Nation. We have tried peaceful protests which were meet with bullets. So we returned the bullets and became fighting against the much stronger Earth Nation." said O'Neill "We have given blood in a to drive them from our homes but those days are over."

"So they are giving up." said Relena with a smile.

"I know now, that we can not defeat them alone. So to drive the Earth Forces from our homes, The Mars Liberation Front has made an alliance with the nations of ORB, Plants and the Earth Alliance." said O'Neill as Relena's eyes widened.

"No." said Relena as her pen hit the floor.

"I ask all the people of Mars to please remain at home as we remove the Earth Nation from our home." said O'Neill as the message came to an end.

"President Dorland!" yelled an aid as he ran into the room.

"I already know, send some mobile suits up to mars before they can get there." said Relena

"It's too late." said the Aid "Deep space radar detected a large gathering of ships and a new asteroid that is three times larger then M02."

"Why would I care about an asteroid?" asked Relena

"Because it appeared in the middle of the fleet and ships are taking off from it." said the Aid

"A battle station?" asked Relena

"It would appear." said the Aid

"What is our force on Mars like?" asked Relena

"Around a hundred suits." said the Aid. "It's far too small to stop a force like this."

Meanwhile on Mars, preventers ran toward there mobile suits. Only to have the hangers exploded as flights of the Improved Murasame came flying down into the now earth like atmosphere of mars. Leilani's Wing II leading the way. At the same moment Drop pods filled with Zaft, Orb and EA mobile suits came down landing all over the blue and green planet.

"It's amazing how they have this." said Siegel as he and Umize looked out over a captured space port; luckily the dozen preventers had surrender without a fight after their mobile suits were destroyed in their hangers.

"Ya, it's almost like Earth." said Umize

"Ya, I can see a lot of dust but give it some time and that will be gone." said Siegel "Maybe we can ask for their help with our Terri forming project."

"Maybe." said Umize

Across the planet at the key Samarium mines the largest battle was going on between the two forces. However the preventers were fighting a losing battle and with three out of the five gundams leading the charge.

"People are dancing in the streets." said the news woman as behind her people threw flowers and ribbons at the nearby Zaft mobile suit. Zaft, EA and Orb soldiers were getting their pictures taken by the free people. "It would seam that Mars is welcoming Coordinators without a worry."

"Very well played, Heero." said an older man as he sat in a small dinner with a cup of coffee in one hand and a paper in the other. "First step send the gundams to Earth to get Relena to move her forces away from your real target. With the forces out of the way you attack and liberated an entire planet dealing a political blow to Relena and a blow to the Earth Nation economy. However the question remains will they be ably to stop the attack that is sure to be coming."

"More coffee Mr. Barton?" asked a waitress

"Yes, please." said Trowa as he held out his coffee cup while it was refilled.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and I ask that you keep doing them. Thanks Wilkins75**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Here comes the Rain**

"This is all your fault!" yelled Relena as she pointed at Zechs.

"How?" asked Zechs "I warned you that they were coming."

"You should have been ably to see that they were going to attack Mars." yelled Relena as she pointed at the TV screen. "They are questioning my leadership of our nation."

"Are a preparing our counter attack as we speak." said Wufei "We will destroy the station and kick them off Mars."

"Good." said Relena "But instead of attacking them here, we should hit them in their own universe."

"We can't." said Zechs "They have destroyed most of our jump divers and a key resource needed to make more can only be found on Mars."

"So we attack them at Mars." said Relena "And once we crush them there we will crush them in their own universe."

"What have we learned about their forces?" asked Duo

"Well they have a battle station built out of a large asteroid with five dozen ships spread around the planet with mobile suits all around it." said Wufei

"Ground forces?" asked Zechs

"From what we can see, they are keeping forces around the mine and space ports with repair teams working around the clock." Said Wufei

"So they are digging in?" asked Relena

"Also their repair teams are going around upgrading to roads and other public works." said Wufei "And as far as we can see, the people are loving them."

"I can't understand those people." said Relena "Why are the siding with these inhuman monsters?"

"_Because you're the bigger monster." _ thought Zechs

On Mars Leilani walked down the street of the capital of the new Mars government in her Orb uniform. She wasn't the only one, some EA soldiers walked by and off in the distance she could see a Zaft engineer working with his mars counterpart. Suddenly the sound of breaking bones hit her hears. She looked around the corner into a large alley way only to see a large group of people beating the crap out of a woman and man in their early twenties.

"What is going on?" yelled Leilani as the mob turned to look at her.

"This man worked for the preventers." said a man in the mob as he pointed to the man with the broken jaw. "And this is his wife."

"We were engineers at the mine, we had nothing to do with the military." said Woman "Please don't punish us."

"Shut up!" yelled another man as he kicked the woman in the stomach. "At least the Orb military is here to arrest you."

"Do anything like that again and I will arrest you." said Leilani as she glared diggers at the man. "These people did nothing wrong and even if they did you can't act as judge, jury and executioner. Now leave or I will make you leave."

Slowly the mob started to disperses "Are you two alright?" asked Leilani

"Thank you." said the woman

"I'll call the hospital." said Leilani as she reached for her cell phone unaware that a film crew had filmed the entire thing. The moment she hung up the phone the film crew ran up.

"Excuses me but are you a natural or a coordinator?" asked the report as Leilani just looked at her.

"A coordinator but why does it matter?" asked Leilani as she pulled a small medical kit from her pocket in her uniform and started to treat the man wounds "Any one with a heart would help these people."

Just then the ambulance arrived. "What happened?" asked a Police officer.

"A mob attacked these people." Said Leilani as the medical team loaded the couple into the ambulance before racing to the hospital.

"I see, I will need you name for my report." Said the Officer

"I am Ensign Leilani Yuy Angel Squadron Orb Military sir." said Leilani as the officer's eyes widened and the camera crew almost fainted.

"Yuy as in Heero Yuy?" asked the stunned officer

"Ya, he is my dad." said Leilani

It took only minutes for the film to travel to all the news networks. "Heero Yuy's coordinator daughter saves a natural couple from mob. Are Coordinators Really that Bad?" Read the bottom message of the TV screen as Relena snapped the pen in her hand.

"Now the news people are actively turning against me." snapped Relena "They probably faked the whole thing."

Meanwhile on the moon Victor stood in an empty room looked up toward the TV monitories at the image of Leilani forcing the mob back. "Son." said Duo as he walked in.

"Father why didn't you tell me the truth?" asked Victor

"Son, I couldn't." said Duo

"Yes, you could it is as simple as saying Relena nuked the colony and coordinators are innocent." Snapped Victor

"Victor I couldn't say that because if I did then Relena would destroy our family. I did it to protect you, your sister and your mother." Said Duo as he looked at the floor "That is why I have to ask you not to tell anyone."

"People need to know the truth dad; we are fighting for the wrong reasons." Snapped Victor

"Yes, we are but if you tell then Relena will kill our family and theirs." Said Duo

"What if we go to Quatra's colony or even side with Leilani?" asked Victor

"Will not work, they would hunt us down at Quatra's colony and I think Heero would believe it was a set up." said Duo

"So we do nothing?" asked Victor

"Yes, we do nothing." said Duo "We don't actively help Relena and we don't help Heero. We can just hope that the right side wins."

"Dad how can I do that?" asked Victor "How can I fight for something I know is false?"

"I don't know….I don't know." said Duo

Meanwhile on the EA's battle station Admiral Keys looked over the real time Preventer Troop movements. "They are coming to get us." Said Admiral Keys

"Ya, looks like they are gathering their forces and they should launch within the hour and it will take them about 2 hours to get here at full speed." said Heero before looking at "What do you want to do?"

"Simple let them come we will destroy when they get here." said Admiral Keys "They have no idea of what we can do."

"You are over estimating us." said Kira "We should try to fight them far away from here."

"Why not both?" asked Heero with a grin as he began laying out his plan.

Three hours later Wufei stood on the bridge of Peace Million Three, looking out at the massive Orb, Zaft and EA fleet. However his fleet has bigger. "Report." said Wufei

"They have their weapons on us but it would seam that we are out of their range." said a radar officer "There are dozens of new satellites in orbit that were not there earlier."

"Are there any weapons on those saturates?" asked Wufei

"None." said the radar officer

"Alright let's show them that we mean business arm the new slam head missiles." ordered Wufei as missiles across the fleet armed. "Fire."

A wave of missiles fired off heading straight toward the enemy fleet. "Massive energy build up coming from the satellites." Yelled and officer.

"I thought you said there wasn't any weapons there!" yelled Wufei as energy beams shot off from the satellites but they didn't go toward the preventer force instead the beams went to the other satellites forming a web around the planet and in front of the EA battle station. The Web turned into a giant energy shield taking the blows from the missile hits.

"Zaft sure come up with the best toys." said Admiral Keys as the shield took the blows.

"These were designed for defend of the Plants against nuclear attack they can stand up to this." said Kira "Now it is time to even the numbers."

"Order our mobile suits to launch, those shields can't hold up forever." Snapped Wufei but suddenly four of the carriers exploded.

"Enemy gundam sighted directly behind us." Reported the radar man

"Damn I am good." said Rhyu as he took another shot destroying two carriers with a single shot.

"Didn't we sweep that area?" asked Wufei

"Yes, sir." said the radar man as the mobile suits began launching.

"Marena I need you to get ride of that sniper." ordered Wufei as Marena whipped the Sorra around before flying toward the Shard at full speed.

"Your fast." said Rhyu as he locked on to the fast moving gundam with that he pulled the trigger but Marena rolled out of the way.

"Oh crap." said Rhyu as the Sorra became to close for his rife.

"You have no defenses up close, bad for you good for me." said Marena as she transformed out of flight mode and pulled her sword. However suddenly the Shard disappeared right in front of her. "What the?" asked Marena as she stopped and looked around trying to find the sniper.

"Please move on, please move one." said Rhyu as he sat inside his mobile suit. The Shard stealth system was on making him invisible to everything but he couldn't move and the Sorra was so close it filled his screen.

"All forces engaged the enemy." ordered Wufei

"Sir, we are getting a message from command." said an Aid "Enemy fleet spotted near the lunar base."

"What?" asked Wufei

"The force includes Wing Angle." said the officer

Meanwhile only an hour away from the Preventer main space base Heero flew inside Wing Angel making sure that he was able to be seen by the preventer scout force.

"To move your enemy entice him with something he is sure to take." Said Heero as he once again quoted the Art of War "So tell me Wufei what do you want more attacking Mars or to fight me. You decide Wufei."

"We can't let them take or Lunar base send the 3rd-6th units to cut them off just before they make it to the base." said Wufei "I'll be going too."

"Sir, if you go who is in command?" asked the Captain

"What is there to say, there is the enemy destroy them." snapped Wufei as point toward the screen that showed the enemy fleet.

"Sir yes, sir." Said the captain as Wufei walked out of the bridge and toward his gundam.

"Looks like Wufei is taking Heero's bait." said Admiral Keys as 1/3 of the enemy Fleet turned to go after Heero and the small force he lead.

"Ya but there is still a massive fleet in front of us." said Kira

"Not for long, we only need ten minutes to move into place." said Admiral Keys

"Move what into place?" asked Kira

"Your technicians were not allowed in certain areas for a reason." said Admiral Keys with a grin.

The Zaft, Orb and EA ships fired their beam cannons at the enemy unlike the first time the enemy was spread out and wasn't boxed in. However their fire was still deadly at the same time their mobile suits began fighting each other. In a one on one fight an Orb, Zaft and EA counter part could take down their Preventer counterpart but this wasn't a one on one fight it was a four on one fight and they were the one.

"Alright you know the plan, all we have to do is force them back." said Umize as he lead the flight of three gundams. Mayu was on the mars surface with the back up mobile suits incase they broke through.

"Just watch and learn." Said Shinn as the destiny flew by "We old timers still have a lot to teach you young guns."

"Sure Uncle Shinn." said Leilani "I'll take sector 3." With that she flew off toward a group of out number Orb mobile suits.

"Alright pick a target and destroy it." Ordered Shinn as he flew into battle

"What are theses things?" asked Bernardo as he jumped out of the way of a giant crab like thing that kept trying to grab him.

"There mobile armors, used by the EA." said Victor as he remembered seeing the picture of the Zamza-Zah mobile armor in the history book he had read.

"How do you know that?" asked Dimitri as he shot his rail gun that flew through three Zaft mobile suits.

"Leilani let me read the history of the first and second Valentine War while she was holding me prisoner." said Victor as he tried his best not to kill any of the pilots of the mobile suits he was cutting up.

"Did they tell you in the history book on how to destroy them?" asked Bernardo

"They said you had to get to close, from a distance those shields are perfect." Said Victor as another mobile armor rolled in.

"Where is he?" asked Marena as she floated threw space.

"Marena we need your help." Said Bernardo as he moved out of the mobile armor fire

"I can't leave a sniper behind our lines." said Marena as suddenly she hit something but nothing was there. "What the?"

"Crap." said Rhyu as he deactivated his stealth system and powered his engines.

Marena's eyes widened as out of no where the enemy sniper Gundam appeared. Marena brought her sword down but missed Rhyu by an inch. Rhyu backed up and fired his short range missiles.

"I could use some help here." said Rhyu

"I'm on route." Said Leilani as she transformed into flight mode and headed straight through the Preventer Fleet to rescue her friend from another friend.

"I got you now!" yelled Marena as she brought her sword down on Rhyu cutting off one of the two beam cannon pods located on the Shard's back.

"Rhyu I am coming in." said Leilani as she transformed back into human form. Rhyu extended his hand as Leilani passed by at full speed. The two gundams grabbed onto each other and with that Leilani pulled her friend out of the battle.

"Sir, we are ready." said an EA aid

"What is ready?" asked Kira

"Our Neo-Geniuses canon." said Admiral Keys with a grin as Kira's eyes widened "Order our forces to clear the area."

"Thanks Leilani." said Rhyu as they returned to their lines.

"No problem you would do the same for me." Said Leilani as an order came over their radio. Leilani's heart stopped as she looked at the order and location "They are going to fire Neo-Geniuses and that is where my friends are."

Leilani turned her suit around and flew directly into the target area. "Leilani what are you doing? That's the target area." yelled Rhyu

"I know!" yelled Leilani

"They are falling back." said Bernardo as the mobile suits began falling back.

"We have them on the run." said Aenus as he stabbed a small mobile armor with his spear. Suddenly an alarm beeped "Leilani is coming."

"Let's get her." said Dimitri with a smile as he fired a wave of missiles at Wing II which just rolled out of the way.

"Stop it Dimitri I didn't come to fight you." snapped Leilani

"But I did." said Dimitri as he fried his arm rail gun.

"I came to get you guys out of the line of fire." said Leilani "You have to get out of there they are going to fire Neo-geniuses in less then ten seconds."

"We have them on the run." said Bernardo "This is a fake."

"No, they are clearing the way so that they don't kill there own." Said Victor

"No one asked you." Snapped Dimitri

"Energy levels are in the green." said a technician

"Good, fire." said Admiral Keys as the huge beam fired out toward the peverenter fleet.

"High energy source detected." said Marena as a glow came from the battle station

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Leilani as the beam of energy came closer and closer.

"Move." Yelled Bernardo as the gundams moved out of the way missing the beam shot that ripped through the prevetenter fleet destroying everything it touched. Screams came across the radio as the ships exploded. The beam kept up going pass the fleet and pass Wufei until it died down near the moon.

"What was that?" asked Marena as she looked out over the destroyed preventer fleet. Everyone who was left alive was in full retreat.

"A Neo-Geniuses cannon." said Leilani "One of our most powerful weapons." Suddenly her suit shock as missiles hit it. The missile struck right next to the cockpit. Her armor was ably to take most of the punishment but still the blow broke some of the straps holding her in. With her body not strapped into her seat the next blow sent her crashing hard into cockpit wall. As she hit the wall pain shot up her arm the missiles strikes kept coming.

"What are you doing, Dimitri!" yelled Victor as he took a blow on the shield.

"What are you doing?" asked Dimitri as he armed another wave of missiles to fire at Leilani. "She is our enemy."

"She saved us." said Marena as she stood beside Victor between Dimitri and Leilani. Bernardo followed suit.

"It isn't honorable to kill an enemy who had just saved you." said Aeneas "We can kill her some other day."

"Fine." said Dimitri as he flew away.

"Leilani are you alright?" asked Victor as he turned to look at her.

"I'll be fine, you better get going." said Leilani as she held onto her arm as she sat back down in her seat.

"Alright." said Victor as he turned and flew away. Leilani watched as Victor slowly flew away.

"Leilani are you alright?" asked Shinn as he neared his niece.

"I hurt my arm other then that I'm fine." said Leilani

"Leilani never do anything like that again." said Shinn "I don't want to explain to Heero why you're dead."

"Heero the enemy fleet has left mars." said Captain Flaga as there force neared the moon.

"Alright time to go." said Heero as he headed back to the ship and just as the other ships in the fleet started to jump away Wufei showed up.

"You must fight me you coward!" yelled Wufei as he charged forward but he was too late, Heero was gone.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I finished this ahead of plan so I decided to give it to you sooner. Now I will be starting school soon as such I will not be updating again for about two weeks after my normal Friday update. I am sorry for that. Now I thank you for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Welcome to Orb**

"So your telling me in less then half an hour we lost 1/10th of our total space force?" asked Relena as she glared at Wufei

"Yes." said Wufei

"And yet we won nothing." snapped Relena "I wanted you to remove the coordinators from mars and you go off after Heero leaving no one in command of the fleet."

"They were after the moon base." said Wufei

"No he wanted you to chase him." said Zechs as he walked in "That way there would be fewer forces attacking mars."

"I made the call I saw fit, you and Duo were assigned to the lunar base. If he had attacked it, you would be asking me why I hadn't come to save you." Snapped Wufei

"We need to know more." said Relena "Do we have any of our stealth ships equipped with a jump drive?"

"Ya we have one of the small one man ships." said Wufei "Who are you thinking of sending?"

"I have a person in mind." said Relena with a grin.

Meanwhile a doctor was looking at Leilani's arm. "Yep you have a small break in your Humerus." said the doctor "It will not take long to heal but while it does you will have to keep your arm in a air cast for at least week and it will take a while for it to fully heal."

"After that week can I pilot a mobile suit?" asked Leilani

"Pilot yes, fight in on no." said the Doctor "If you got hit there hard again it might need a cast and then you would be out for months not weeks."

"She will take it easy." said a voice from the doorway. Leilani knew that voice.

"Hello Dad." said Leilani as she turned to see Heero standing in the doorway the Doctor walked out to get the sling for Leilani arm "I'm guessing you're here to yell at me for what I did."

"No I am not." said Heero "I know why you did it; I am here to make sure your ok that is all. Also until you are healed your are heading home."

"But Dad." said Leilani

"No buts Leilani Talia Yuy." said Heero as Leilani shut up she knew if her parents used her middle name that she couldn't change their mind. "You need to heal up and your suit needs to be repaired so you are going home."

"Alright Dad." said Leilani as the doctor walked back in with an air cast in hand

"What?" asked Victor as he looked at his dad.

"Relena has decided to send you in one of our stealth ships to spy on the enemy." Said Duo

"But why me?" asked Victor

"I don't know but you leave within the hour." said Duo

An hour and half later Victor stood in line to board a shuttle but it wasn't even in his universe. He had jumped in and boarded a colony away from the plants. After hiding the shuttle in a storage area, he hacked into the civilian computer frame and got shuttle tickets, fake passport and even some money. It took another hour for the shuttle to land at the Kaguya space port. The huge new mass driver stood outside the window as Victor walked toward the entrance. However suddenly another larger shuttle landed as it rolled up news people started getting ready.

"What is going on?" asked Victor to a nearby camera man.

"Wounded from the battle over the other universe Mars is coming home." said the camera man as the door opened and people started coming off. Even though Victor stood near the back of the crowd he could still see the injured men and women get off the shuttle. His heart stopped when he spotted Leilani walking off. Her arm in a cast.

Leilani pushed pass the massive amount of cameras all going off in her face but soon she saw someone she didn't expect. An older woman with graying black hair reaching mid back. "Grandma?" asked Leilani as she looked at the six five year old Aaliyah Hawke

"Yes, with your parents off protecting two universes who did you think was going to keep an eye on you while you heal." said Grandma Hawke with a smile.

"I am sixteen and a gundam pilot Grandma I can take care of myself." said Leilani

"I have seen how you take of yourself young lady." said Grandma Hawke "If no on stopped you, you would jump into a mobile suit and fly off into battle."

"What can I say I am a Yuy." said Leilani with a grin as Aaliyah Hawke smiled.

"Yes, you are. However before you decide to do another crazy stunt you need to rest up." said Aaliyah Hawke "Now come on I'll make you some super."

"Alright grandma." said Leilani as they headed out the door and to a car. Victor watched the whole scene form a distance. He moved toward a window and watched and Leilani and her grandma got into a car before driving away.

"Great, if this wasn't hard before now she is back." moaned Victor as he rubbed his temples.

"Now you just sit there while I make so super." said Aaliyah Hawke from the kitchen as Leilani sat down on the couch. "And don't try sneaking off."

"I won't." said Leilani as she turned on the Tv and switched it to the news. "I see they are talking about me coming home."

"Yes, well you are a gundam pilot." said Aaliyah Hawke

"Yes, I am." said Leilani as she watched the video of her coming home Suddenly Leilani's eyes widened as she noticed someone standing between two camera man in the distance. "Victor?"

"Who?" asked Grandma Hawke

"Never mind Grandma." said Leilani _"What is he doing here?"_

Hours later Victor hid in the bushes overlooking over the mass driver taking photo with his long range camera but he just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Leilani was hurt. _"Note to self punch Dimitri when I get home." _ Thought Victor as he took another photo as a shuttle launched. _"But first I better get something to eat." _

With that he stood up and walked toward the car he had rented with some of the money he had stolen from the computer system. "Well since I am here might as well see some off the night life." said Victor as he got into his car and headed down town unaware of what he would find.

"You know I missed you Leilani, all my friends have gone off to war leaving me no one to talk too." said Lenore Athha as the two of them sat in a booth at a local dinner.

"Well I have been on the battlefield." said Leilani to her best friend. "Besides haven't you been following your mom around training to take her shoes?"

"Well someone has too, we both know my brother doesn't want the job." said Lenore

"I would rather fight in a mobile suit then deal with all the bull that you have to deal with in public office." said Leilani

"You fight on the battlefield and I'll take care of bull." Said Lenore

"Fine by me." said Leilani as she took another drink.

"My brother told me you have a friend over there…a Victor Maxwell." said Lenore as Leilani tried not to blush.

"So…I am also friends with Marena and Bernardo Merquise." said Leilani

"They are your friends but let me guess Victor is something more then a friend." said Lenore with a grin.

"No he is just a friend." said Leilani as she looked at the table.

"But you wish it was something more don't you." said Lenore

"Yes." Said Leilani softy but Lenore could still hear her "And when I was watching the news of me coming home I saw him in the background. He is here in Orb."

"If he is here then he is a threat to this nation." said Lenore "Are your sure you're not just imagining it?"

"I am not imagining it." said Leilani as suddenly the door to the dinner opened and in walked someone Leilani wasn't expecting. There was Victor Maxwell.

"_This looks like a small out of the way dinner; I shouldn't run into Leilani here." _ Thought Victor as he walked up to the bar and ordered a soda and a sandwich.

"That's him?" asked Lenore as he looked at Victor

"Ya." said Leilani as Victor got his sandwich

"He is cute." said Lenore as Leilani glared at her "Now I suggest you go spend some time with him and then turn him into the MP's in the morning."

"My Grandma will kill me if I don't come home." said Leilani "And that is nothing compared to what my parents will do."

"I'll handle things on that front." said Lenore as Leilani smiled as she walked up and headed toward Victor.

"So Victor what are you doing in Orb?" said Leilani as she sat down beside Victor.

Victor's heart stopped as he heard her voice. _"God Damn it, what are the odds she would find me on my first night here." _ thought Victor as he looked up into Leilani's blue eyes.

"You got me on the first day, Leilani." said Victor "Can you at least let me finish my supper before you take me in."

"Sure, how about after that I take you out on the town for a bit." Said Leilani

"Wait aren't you going to hand me in…lock me up to keep me safe until it is all over just like you said." said Victor

"I'll do that but you did show me around your universe when I was undercover, might as well returned the favor. I can turn you in, in the morning." said Leilani

"That would be a strange date." said Victor

"Do you want this to be a date?" asked Leilani with a grin as Victor blushed before he grinned.

"Do you?" asked Victor with a bigger grin.

"_Yep, those two so like each other." _ thought Lenore with a grin before she walked out.

"I should thank you for saving our asses from the Neo-Genesis cannon." Said Victor as he finished this sandwich "And I am sorry for what Dimitri did to you."

"It's a war people get hurt." said Leilani "Besides I will be ready to go in a week, now my mobile suit will take a little longer but not much."

"Lei I just wanted to say I didn't want to fight against you but if I hadn't then they would have known that I know the truth about what happened at the colony." said Victor

"And then they would of hurt your family. I understand and I don't blame you or the others." said Leilani "Well maybe not Dimitri."

"I don't really think that he would care that much anyhow." Said Victor "He is crazy I have no idea why he is even a pilot."

"Because he is crazy I guess." said Leilani as Victor laughed a bit.

"Makes sense." said Victor as he finished his food and paid for it. "Now what?"

"I am going to show you around town." said Leilani "Now your ride or mine?"

"You can drive with a broken arm?" asked Victor

"It's an Air cast, I can still ride." said Leilani as they walked out the door.

"You knew!" yelled Kira as he glared at Heero

"Yes, I did." said Heero

"And you didn't stop it?" asked Kira

"I asked Admiral Keys not to use it unless it was needed but maybe it might force them to give up." Said Heero

"Kira, I don't like it any more then you but we have to face the facts." said Luna "They outnumber us and we have to use everything possible to force them to the table to save lives."

"But that weapon killed so many people." said Kira before looking back at Heero "You have seen what it is like being on the other side of that thing."

"Yes, I do." said Heero

"Then why would you allow this to be used?" asked Kira

"Kira…" said Heero "You just don't understand wars do you."

"What?" asked Kira stunned that Heero would say that he didn't understand war.

"Kira, you see war though the eyes as if there are rules that no one should break." said Heero "That isn't the case."

"And what is the case?" asked Kira

"That there are no rules in war and either side will do anything to destroy the other." Said Heero "As the father of total war General Sherman said "War is cruelty there is no use trying to reform it. The cruller it is the sooner it will be over."

"I just don't like the idea of using that thing." Said Kira

"Join the club." Said Luna as Heero nodded.

"We better get going Kira, it's our turn for leave back home." said Heero

"I know, Athrun and Stella should arrive soon." Said Kira as he watched the two Yuy's as they walked toward the shuttle bay.

**I am sorry for being late but for some reason the computer wouldn't let me load up the chapters. Well I hope you like this chapter, I am back at school. As such I plan to take a week or two to get back into school. So I will not be updating, sorry. However I would like to thank everyone who reads this story and reviews. Thank you Wilkins75.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The Star's Above Me.**

"Get on." said Leilani as she got onto her black and red motorcycle.

"Isn't it normal for the guy to ride up front?" asked Victor

"Well do you know your way around Orb?" asked Leilani

"No." said Victor

"Then you don't know the wear we are going and the fastest way to get there?" asked Leilani

"No." said Victor

"Then slowly your pride and get on the back." said Leilani as she started up her bike. Victor slowly got onto the bike as he and Leilani drove away.

Meanwhile Bernardo sat in the lunar base watching the video of the massive beam weapon. "What is this weapon?" asked Bernardo

"It's a gamma ray gun." said Dimitri as he walked in.

"Gamma radiation?" asked Bernardo "We have no defiance against something like that."

"That is the point of any super weapon." said Dimitri "There is no defense."

"Do we have any idea what would happen if they hit the earth?" asked Bernardo

"Well they appear to be out of range at the moment but if say the beam hit New York city people 3,500 miles away in London would be killed by the radiation." said Dimitri as Bernardo's eyes widened.

"How far would they have to go to get into range?" asked Bernardo

"The L19 colony." said Dimitri

"That is Quatra's colony." said Bernardo "We have no forces over there and they have no weapons to stop them."

"Also we have only a few patrols over there so we may never know about it until they are within range." said Dimitri

"Then we have to move some forces there to stop them." said Bernardo "We can't let fire that weapon at Earth."

"President Darlian if talking to Governor Quatra as we speak holey he will set aside his crazy ideas for the greater good." said Dimitri

"Are you crazy!" yelled Victor as Leilani dogged and weaved her bike between the cars.

"I am a Yuy." Said Leilani as she turned off onto a side road and drove along the ocean side highway until she came to a stop near a grass covered field. "Well we are here."

"Were is here?" asked Victor as Leilani led him into a grassy field.

"I thought you would want to see this." said Leilani as Victor looked out to see the port, the lights from the city shimmered off the surface of the water as boats traveled in and out of the port. Along with the lights from the city the moon and star light also shimmered off the water.

"Its beautiful." said Victor

"Ya, it is." said Leilani "I always like to come here and think."

"I can understand why it's so relaxing, where are we anyhow?" asked Victor

"My backyard." said Leilani as Victor looked down the small hill only to see a good size beachside house.

"Nice back yard." said Victor

"Ya, my family spent a lot of war summers night out here just watching the stars." said Leilani

"It hard to imagine that Heero Yuy, the legendary gundam pilot would just sit outside and watch the stars." said Victor

"He isn't a legendary pilot to me, he is my dad and if you take him out of his suit he is a normal human being who loves to spend time with his family." said Leilani as she sat down on the grass. Victor sat down beside her just looking up at the night sky.

"Just like my dad." said Victor "People say he is a living legend but he is the guy who falls asleep in his chair with the TV on."

"My dad did that once when I was little and my brother and I tried to get the jump on him but right before we could my mom's cat jumped up waking him up." said Leilani with a laugh.

"I did the same thing with my dad." said Victor as both teens broke out laughing.

In another universe Athrun, Kira and Admiral Keys stood around a table. "I really don't like the idea of launching an attack like this." said Kira

"Right now they wouldn't dare attack us." Said Keys "Now is the time to hit them hard at their main base."

"But as you know that we wanted to do some upgrades to the gundams during this break in the war." said Athrun "All our new gundams are down at the moment and we should keep the older gundam here incase they attack again."

"You guys and your mobile suits." said Keys "The EA's newest mobile armors will deal with the preventers. You can't have all the honor for yourselves."

"Thus isn't about honor, so far we have attacked we have only responded to their attacks." Said Kira "And so far it seams that the people in this universe are starting to turn against Relena and toward us. It might turn again and this time against us if we do this."

"I respect you but you have no authority to stop me from giving this order." said Admiral Keys "It will be my man and my machines Zaft and Orb will have their hands clean of this."

"This is still a very bad idea what happens if we fail?" asked Athrun

"We will not fail just watch." said admiral Keys as he put his plan into effect.

Meanwhile Leilani sat on the grass beside Victor looking up at the star filled sky. "It looks the same." said Victor

"What does?" asked Leilani

"The stars, they look the same as they do back home." Said Victor "No matter how different our universes are the stars are the same."

"Ya, I had the same feeling when I was in your universe." said Leilani "But you know deep down our universes are not so different."

"We share a different history, culture and we are religious your not." Said Victor as he remembered it was Sunday. "You know what my mom will be pissed that I missed churched."

"Just because I or most people in this universe don't go to a church doesn't mean we don't believe in a God." Said Leilani

"What do you believe Leilani?" asked Victor

"I believe that if you look out at the complexity of the universe how everything is balanced that there has to be someone or something at work." Said Leilani

"Relena said that coordinators are demons out to destroy everything good." Said Victor as Leilani rolled her eyes

"Do you really think I am a demon?" asked Leilani as she pushed herself up on one elbow to look at Leilani

"No." said Victor as he went up on an elbow and looked at Leilani "You're more of an Angle then a demon."

"Sir, we have an incoming object." said an Preventer officer at the Lunar command center

"What kind of object?" asked Zechs

"It's huge almost as large as Peace Million." Said the operator

"How could it get in this close?" asked Zechs

"It used a passing astounded as cover." said the operator "Mobile suits also incoming."

"What kind?" asked Zechs

"From our source on mars they are classified as belonging to the Earth Alliance." said the operator

"Launch all mobile suits." Ordered Zechs _"What are you trying to do Heero, an attack here is suicide we have all our forces here."_

"Looks like trouble." Said Marena as the Sorra took flight.

"Is there anything else these coordinators bring?" asked Bernardo as they entered visual range of the large black disk. "What is that?"

His answer came when dozens of large beam cannons opened up from the disk.

"Wow, that was corning." said Leilani

"Ya, it was." Said Victor with a laugh

"But it was also sweat." said Leilani with a smile.

"It's coming closer." said Bernardo as he fired at the disk only to have it bounce of an energy shield.

"It's shields are too strong." said Aeneas as he destroyed a smaller mobile armor.

"Wait it's stopping." said Dimitri as the giant disk came to a stop. Out of the bottom two giant feet deployed tucking down on the lunar surface.

"We are all green for deployment." Said one of the three EA pilots inside the machine

"Deploy." said the commander.

"Yes, sir." said the pilot as he pushed a bottom.

"You know the newspapers around here has nicknamed me the Angel of Peace." said Leilani

"Well you know what I go by." said Victor

"Ya, Mr. Angel of Death." said Leilani

"Sir, the ship is transforming." said an operator as Zechs looked at the screen and before his eyes the ship started to transform until it took on the form of a mobile suit.

"Destroyer Mark II has been deployed." Said the EA pilot

"Good, let's destroy the base." Said the Ea Commander

"It's a mobile suit." Said the stunned Preventor officer

"No…it's a gundam." said Zechs as he headed out the door toward his mobile suit "Launch all mobile suits take that down. I will take command from the field."

"_Heero what are you thinking this will only make the people more afraid of you and then they will fight harder to keep you away." _ Thought Zechs

"Leilani have you ever thought about what will happen after the war?" asked Victor "I mean if we want to keep this going between us?"

"Ya, I have." said Leilani as Victor looked at her "From what I can gather there are only a few options."

"What are those?" asked Victor

"Well one is that one of us quite being a gundam pilot." Said Leilani "But both of us have worked to hard to give that up."

"What are the others?" asked Victor

"Either an exchange of officers in the short term." said Leilani

"So I would be a Preventer pilot living here or you would be an Orb pilot living with the preventers." said Victor "That could work."

"Yes, that is how my parents did it in the short term." said Leilani

"How about the long term?" asked Victor

"One of us leaves the preventers or Orb and joins the other in their nation's military." said Leilani "Again that is what my parents did before they were married. My mom transferred from Zaft to Orb."

"Swarm the target!" yelled Bernardo as he lead a squad of Leo's against the massive mobile suit no destroying the Lunar base but nothing seamed to stop it.

"Fire." said the Ea Pilot as the destroyer's powerful chest cannons fired destroying a field of landed mobile suit carriers.

"Sir, we have a problem." said the engineer "All the attacks are wearing down our shields; we have maybe five minutes before our shields fall."

"How, they have no weapon that can hurt us, so why are our shields failing?" asked the commander

"It's all the constant little attacks they add up." said the engineer

"No matter we will have the base destroyed in under five minutes." said the commander

"All forces this is Commander Zechs." said Zechs as the Tallgeese flew out of the hanger "I want all your fire located right above the cockpit."

"Dad?" asked Bernardo

"Just trust me." said Zechs as all the Leo's and all the base defenses turned and fired at the same point just above the cockpit.

"Sir! Our shields are down!" yelled the engineer.

"What we have five minutes!" yelled the commander

"They concentrate their fire and brought down our shield." said the engineer

"Get us out of here." ordered the commander as rounds started to exploded on the armor.

"Now it's my turn." said Zechs as he pulled his sword and charged forward. It took only a second for the Tallgeese to close the distance. The mobile suit filled the screen of the destroyer as Zechs plunged his sword into its chest just as Heero had done all those years ago.

The pilots inside the giant mobile armor covered their faces as the cockpit exploded as the entire suit went up in a gain fireball.

"Ya, we won!" yelled Bernardo as Zechs flew out of the fire ball

"But at what cost." said Zechs as he looked at the half destroyed base.

Meanwhile Leilani and Victor laughed as they lied on the grass unaware that they were being watched.

"Your taking this better then I thought." said Luna as she looked at her husband watching the young teens out their bedroom window.

"I know if I tried to break it up, Leilani would never forgive me." said Heero as he watched his daughter laugh at one of Victor's jokes.

"She would but she would be upset with you for the longest time. Besides admit it you like Victor." said Luna as she joined her husband in looking out the window.

"Yes." said Heero "He reminds me of Duo. He may be a goof ball sometimes but he would never put anyone at risk if he didn't have too."

"And when ever have you seen her so happy." added Luna as she looked at her daughter

"To long ago." said Heero

"Don't worry Heero; she is still your little girl." said Luna "Nothing can ever change that."

"I know but I want to protect her." Said Heero

"And you're a great father because of that but there are times when she just has to learn things for herself." Said Luna as she raised her hand and turned her eyes away from watching over their daughter to looking at her "And love is something she has to learn for herself and yes she may get hurt or she may find something like we have."

"What did I do to get someone like you?" asked Heero softy in a voice he would only let Luna here.

"I ask myself how I got you." Said Luna as the two of them kissed. "Now let's leave our daughter alone."

"Sir, we a locator beacon." said an Preventor officer

"One of ours?" asked Zechs

"No." said the officer "It's one of theirs."

"I got it." said Marena as she found the body floating in space. "His suit seams to be intact."

"Do you have a name?" asked Zechs as Marena's computer zoomed in on the name located on the chest.

"Commander A. Keys." said Marena

"Wait…isn't the admiral in charge of the EA's forces an Admiral Keys?" asked Bernardo

"Yes." said Zechs "That could be a son or relative. Bring him in."

"Why not kill him?" yelled Dimitri

"We don't kill Prisoners of War Dimitri." Yelled Zechs "Now bring him in."

Out in the field Leilani laughed once again at one of Victor's jokes. Suddenly rays of light started to appear over the horizon. "Looks like our time is almost up." said Victor as the sky began to brighten with the rising sun. "Time for me to go to prison."

"Ya." said Leilani sadly as Victor stood up.

"Well I guess we should head back to your bike." said Victor

"Yes, but first there is something I want to do." said Leilani

"What?" asked Victor as an as an evil grin crossed Leilani's face.

"This." said Leilani as her hand shot up faster then Victor could see. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down on top of her. Then before Victor could even move she pressed her lips against his. Instantly both teens closed their eyes. When they pulled apart both of them smiled.

"That was amazing." said Victor with a smile "Why didn't you do it earlier?"

"It didn't feel like the right moment." Said Leilani with her own smile as Victor moved to kiss her lips.

"You two done?" asked a voice suddenly as both teens looked down the hill. To see Heero standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Dad!?" said Leilani wide eyed

"Mr. Yuy." said Victor fearing for his life.

"Leilani I am going to change into my uniform and then I will take Victor to the MPs." said Heero as Victor lowered his head. "However until then you may carry on."

"What?" asked Leilani stunned by her dad's actions

"You only have about five minutes." said Heero "I suggest you use them."

"Thank you sir." said Victor as he started to feel safe

"Oh and Victor one more thing." said Heero

"What is it sir?" asked Victor

"If I come back and you two have done anything more then kissing I will kill you." said Heero so coldly that it put the fear of God into Victor

As Heero walked back inside Leilani looked at him "He must like you."

"Why do you say that?" asked Victor

"He didn't shot you right away." Said Leilani

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have a very busy quarter in front of me so I don't know how often I can update but I will try me best. Now I thank you all and please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 The Tables are Turned**

"They did what?" asked Heero as he looked at Cagalli.

"Admiral Keys launched a Destroy Gundam to attack the preventer Lunar base." said Cagalli as both of them and Luna stood in the Orb command center.

"That base was too heavily guarded for a frontal attack." said Luna

"They aren't even supposed to have that machine anyway." said Cagalli "I thought they agreed not to make those weapons after the last war."

"Government agree to a lot of things but they don't always follow their agreements." said Heero "Do we have any idea how much of the suit survived the destruction."

"A lot of it." said Cagalli

"Not, good now they can study EA technology up close." said Luna

"Did the power supply make it?" asked Heero

"No we were luckily the N-jammer canceller was destroyed." said Cagalli

"Ok, then we are safe from a nuke attack." said Luna

"It gets worst." said Cagalli "They captured Admiral Key's son and now he wants him back?"

"We would do the same if it was one of our kids." said Heero

"That is the main reason why the ministers don't like that Uzumi is a pilot." said Cagalli "It's too risky for a member of the royal family to be on the front line."

"I don't think we could get him out of the cockpit if we tried." Said Heero

"Besides you were a mobile suit pilot and besides wasn't your dad a chopper pilot in the military when he was Uzumi's age?" asked Luna

"Ya, he was." said Cagalli "however what are we to do, the EA wants us to offer to trade Victor Maxwell for Commander Keys."

"I can tell you right now Leilani will not like it if we do that." said Heero "He has been in lock up for two days and each day she visits him."

"There is nothing we can do about that." Said Cagalli "We have to keep the EA happy or else what did you say Heero we don't stand a chance."

"Yes, it will take all three nations to stop Relena." said Heero

"Leilani will understand." said Luna "She will not like it but she will understand."

"You know it is kind of nice to see that Leilani has a boyfriend that Heero isn't threatening to kill." said Cagalli

"Believe me it took some time to make sure he didn't threaten to kill him." said Luna

"But I did." said Heero as Luna and Cagalli looked at him "I told him if he did anything more then kiss Leilani that I would kill him."

"That is still a lot better then normal." Said Luna "So what are we going to do are we going to offer a trade?"

"We have no choice." said Cagalli "Send the message."

"Has he told us anything?" asked Relena

"No, but I have Dimitri working on it." said Wufei

"I can't believe these coordinators would make a weapon like that." said Relena

"It's the EA machine so it was actual built by naturals." said Zechs

"Like I believe that, it has to be based off a coordinator design." said Relena before she smiled "No matter this weapon has put the fear of god into the people, they now want to destroy the monsters."

"President Dorland we have a message coming in." said an aid as she walked in.

"Show me." ordered Relena as the add brought up the image. Standing there was Heero Yuy. "President Dorland we know you are holding the son of Admiral Keys and commander of the Destroy Gundam. We want him back."

"Like we will give him back." said Wufei

"We will give you back one of your own." said Heero as an image of Victor locked up inside a cell Orb gauds standing just outside his door. "We have Victor Maxwell."

"Son." said Duo as he looked at his son.

"A gundam pilot for a gundam pilot, please send your answer within 24 hours." said Heero before he disappeared from the screen.

"Relena you have to do this." yelled Duo

"I don't have to do anything." said Relena "However yes, we will trade them. Would you send a message back. Tell them yes, and we want the trade to happen on a neural ground in 24 hours."

"Where?" asked Wufei

"How about one of Quatra's colony. Each of us sends one shuttle with on soldier and the prisoner." said Relena

"I will inform Quatra." said Wufei

An hour later down in the prison Victor sat on a small bed, just looking up at the ceiling.

"So what is going to happen?" asked Victor as Leilani sat just outside his cell door.

"Well I am sorry to say that I can't keep you locked up here." Said Leilani

"They have the son of Admiral Keys." Said Leilani

"Prisoner exchange?" asked Victor as Leilani nodded.

"Sorry but if we lose the support of the EA then we might as well just surrender." said Leilani

"I understand." said Victor "Maybe once I get back I can talk my folks into defecting."

"We can arrange that." said Leilani

"Ya, the only problem is right now my sister is in Relena's private school for girls in the Sanc Kingdom and my Mom is at our home on L-1." said Victor "That is what my dad is afraid of. That we can't get her and my mom out before Relena could get someone there to kill them."

"I can't blame him; he is only trying to protect his family." Said Leilani

"He is also worried that your dad wouldn't believe that he betrayed Relena." said Victor

"At first he would probably put you all under house arrest or something like that." said Leilani "But in time he would let you all out."

"Makes sense." said Victor

"I'll ask my dad if I can take my gundam to get your sister out." said Leilani "And I am sure I can talk him into sending another one of the pilot to get your mom."

"You are his daughter it makes since that you can get what you want." said Victor

"Just because I am his daughter doesn't mean I get everything I want." said Leilani "I had to work to get were I am just like you."

"I know." said Victor "So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow." said Leilani "and I am going with you."

"But your arm?" asked Victor

"You mean this arm?" asked Leilani as she raised healed her hand. "It his healed."

"Are you sure?" asked Victor "It would take weeks for you to heal."

"That is for a natural coordinators take a lot less time." said Leilani "Now I am going to get us some supper."

"Well I can't really go answer." said Victor as Leilani stood up and headed out the door.

The next day Leilani sat behind the controls of a shuttle. "L19 this is Orb carrier ready for the prisoner exchange." Said Leilani

"Very well." said Quatra's voice as he ran a scan of the shuttle.

"No weapons or heat source that would mark a mobile suit." said Rashid "It's the same for the preventor shuttle."

"Number of people on board?" asked Quatra

"Heat sources show two on each." said Rashid "A guard and a prisoner."

"Alright open the door let them in." said Quatra as two doors opened letting the shuttles enter the main hanger.

"We are here?" said Victor

"Ya." said Leilani as she stood up Hand cuffs in hand, Victor held out his hands as Leilani put them on him. "Sorry about this."

"That's ok, I always wanted to be handcuffed by you." said Victor as Leilani glared at him.

"Pervert." said Leilani as she slapped him across the back of his head.

"That hurt." said Victor

"It was ment too." said Leilani as she opened the shuttle door. She looked across the hanger to see Dimitri standing there with a locked up Adam Keys.

"So they sent you." said Dimitri

"Does that matter?" asked Leilani as they started to walk toward each other. "Are we going to make this trade?"

"No." said Dimitri as he pulled his gun from his holster and with one quick movement shot Commander Adam Keys in the head. Leilani just stood there for a second as Commander Keys' body fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Leilani as she pulled her own gun. Slowly she pointed it at Victor making sure the safety was one.

"What is going on?" asked Quatra as he looked at the monitor

"Master Quatra we have mobile suits coming in fast." said Rashid "They are Preventers."

"What?" asked Quatra

"We are getting a message." said Rashid "Surrender control of the colony or else."

"They are coming to take over the colony?" asked Quatra stunned by Relena's actions.

"You wouldn't shot Victor; you love him." said Dimitri with a grin "Besides you have the safety on."

"_How can he see that?" _ thought Leilani

"Besides my orders are to kill you both." said Dimitri

"What?" asked Victor

"He is a preventer." said Leilani

"He knows the truth, he can't be allowed to live." said Dimitri "Relena decided to test his loyalty and he proved that he is on your side by be captured."

"Well then I guess there is no reason to hide it then." said Victor as he got himself out of the handcuffs.

"I am so going to enjoy killing you both." said Dimitri

"Wait we don't have to do this, Dimitri you have been lied too." said Victor "We nuked the colony not them."

"I know." Said Dimitri as Leilani's and Victor's eyes widened.

"You knew?" asked Leilani

"Ya, I also know that most of the things Relena says are lies." said Dimitri "And I don't care."

"How could you not care?" asked Leilani "Everyone who died, died because of a lie."

"And why should I care?" asked Dimitri "Now make this easy just stand there while I shoot you."

"What?" asked Quatra over the radio.

"Your colony has sit on the side line for too long Quatra." said Relena "You can't sit on the side line anymore."

"Relena you're stepping on the right of the colonies, the people of this colony was made with the idea of total pacifism." said Quatra

"That idea is pointless in a war to stop man kind's enemies." said Relena

"Relena, you and I both know the truth about what happened." said Quatra

"The truth is whatever is written down in the history books." said Relena "And I will make sure it is my history that is written down. Now just surrender and join our fight against the coordinators."

"I will not." said Relena

"Then you leave me no choice Quatra." said Relena

"Master Quatra they are coming closer." said Rashid

"Relena call them off." ordered Quatra

"Goodbye Quatra, it was nice knowing you." said Relena as she cut the link.

"Order all civilians to the bunkers." said Quatra

"At once Master Quatra." said Rashid

"And Rashid make sure my family makes it to the bunker?" asked Quatra

"I will master Quatra." said Rashid as mobile suits started entering the colony.

"Like we are going to let you kill us." said Leilani as she looked at Dimitri "You are out numbered."

"Victor has no weapon." said Dimitri

"Did you also forget that I am a coordinator?" asked Leilani

"No and I don't really care." said Dimitri as he raise his gun just as fast as Leilani both of them pulled the trigger. Victor ducked behind a cargo case as Leilani and Dimitri traded rounds. Both of them ran between different cover points trading rounds.

"_How in the world is he keeping up with me?" _ though Leilani as she empty her clip. As she went to reload she felt a gun barrel touch her temple.

"I got you know Leilani." Said Dimitri

"I am not going down without a fight." said Leilani as she threw her hands up grabbing the gun. The gun went off the bullet grazing Leilani's check. Dimitri grabbed Leilani's arm twisting it so hard behind her that Leilani felt her bones breaking.

"Nice try Leilani." said Dimitri "Just what I expected from Heero Yuy's daughter."

"Let me go and I will show you what I can do." said Leilani

"Very well." said Dimitri as he threw Leilani against a crate so hard that she made a huge dent in the metal. Slowly he raised his gun only to find the top part was broken off.

"Looking for this?" asked Leilani as she stood up holding the slide she had broken off the gun.

"No matter." said Dimitri

"Leave her alone." Said Victor as he stepped between Leilani and Dimitri

"I was going to deal with you later." Said Dimitri "But right now works for me."

"Victor move!" yelled Leilani, Victor jumped to the side as Leilani threw her knife straight at Dimitri's heart. Dimitri just grinned as he side stepped the knife.

"Nice try Leilani but you can't beat me." said Dimitri as he pulled his knife.

"How are you doing this?" asked Leilani "You were never this fast during training."

"Like you I was holding back then." said Dimitri "I had to hide who, what I really am."

"What are you talking about?" asked Leilani as she rose to her knees.

"Well since I am going to kill you I might as well tell you." said Dimitri "Look at who the gundam pilots are. Three are kids of gundam pilots; one is the student of a gundam pilot. Now how could I get into that group?"

"Because Relena wanted you a mass murder like you in a gundam." answered Leilani

"But how did she know I would be the person she needed?" asked Dimitri "The simply answer is that she is my mother."

"What?" asked Victor as his and Leilani's eyes widened

"Maybe mother is too broad of a word." Said Dimitri "But she start the program that created me."

Leilani's eyes widened as the pieces started to fall into place "You're a coordinator aren't you?" asked Leilani

"Yes, I am." Said Dimitri as Leilani struggled to stand up "But I am beyond a normal coordinator I was trained from birth to be the perfect soldier just like Heero Yuy was suppose to be. I don't have any of the emotions which allow me to carry out actions you would never do. I will be the end to all coordinators."

"And what happens to you after you kill all of us?" asked Leilani

"Simple I kill myself, the last coordinator." Said Dimitri "The official report will say that I couldn't take all the kills I had done but in fact I will enjoy every kill."

"You will not kill her!" yelled Victor as he charged forward with a large steal pipe he had found.

"Idiot." said Dimitri as he ducked under Victor's swing. "Time to die."

"Victor!" yelled Leilani as her eyes widened in horror as Dimitri shoved the knife into Victor's gut. Dimitri grinned as he took his knife out of Victor's gut.

"Don't worry, you will see him soon." said Dimitri as he walked toward Leilani's Victor's blood dripping off the knife.

"I will get you back for that." said Leilani with tears in her eyes as she lashed out at Dimitri. Dimitri just rolled his eyes as he stabbed Leilani in the upper chest.

"All too easy." said Dimitri as he threw Leilani to the ground.

"I..will…get." said Leilani weakly as she tried to stand up to keep fighting.

"Looks like I am not done yet." said Dimitri as he neared Leilani. Just as the final blow was coming a canister came to a stop at his feet and started spraying gas. "What the?"

Dimitri had no time to react. He fell to his knees as the gas entered his system. Just before he passed out he looked up to see an older man standing there in a gas mask. "You?" asked Dimitri as he looked at the man's face. He remembered it from the historical records. "Trowa Barton?"

**A lot has happened in this chapter, I hope you liked it. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thank you Wilkins75.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Return to the Battlefield**

"The Preventer forces have taken over the L-19 colony because we need that position to protect or planet." said Relena in a news conference. "Also the fact that an Ensign Leilani Yuy tried to kill one of our pilots during a peaceful prisoner exchange. We are currently looking for her and her prisoner the Gundam Pilot Victor Maxwell however I fear from the amount of blood at the exchange site that he may already be dead."

"President Dorland we have reports of Marshall Law being enforced on the colony?" asked a newsman

"That is true but that is because of an armed and dangerous coordinator on the lose." said Relena "We are only trying to protect the people."

"What about the reports of protesters be shot in the streets?" asked another report

"That is lies." Said Relena

"Fire!" yelled the preventer commander of a group of soldiers as they fired into a group of protesters. When the bullets started flying the protests started running. "Cowards none of them are capable of fighting."

"Sir, we have cleared sectors one-nine." said a soldier

"Good, move on to section ten." Said the commander as the soldiers started marching away. Unaware that they were being watched from a window.

_"Good they are going away." _ thought Trowa "How are they doing?"

"I wish we could get them to a hospital." Said a woman with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail.

"You and I both know we can't do that." said Trowa as he looked at the two teens lying down on makeshifts beds. "Just do what you can."

"Do you know what you're going to do?" asked the woman

"I am going to wait for the right time." said Trowa "And you might as well start talking Leilani."

"How did you know I was up?" asked Leilani as she opened her eyes.

"How, can you be awake?" asked the woman as she looked at the heart and brain monitors "Your levels are way to low."

"It's something her father taught her." said Trowa "Do you know who I am?"

"Not really." said Leilani as she sat up, her entire body hurt like it never had before. She looked at herself. Her entire arm and shoulder was wrapped and starting from her bra down to her pants was covered in thick bandages.

"Don't worry I made my husband leave while I was working on you." said the woman "I'm Dr. Amada Barton."

"Barton?" asked Leilani as she looked back at the man suddenly it hit her "Your Trowa Barton aren't you, the pilot of Heavyarms."

"A long time ago yes." Said Trowa

"Wait…where is Victor?" asked Leilani as she started to search for him.

"He is right here." said Amanda as she stepped aside showing Victor laying there asleep, he too was wrapped in bandages from the knife wound. "Don't worry he will be fine, the knife missed his vital organs."

"Thank you." Said Leilani "Too both of you."

"Well you're already different then your dad took him weeks to say thank you after I saved him from the field." said Trowa

"You're talking about when he blew up the original wing?" asked Leilani

"Yes." Said Trowa

"Well people say I act more like my mother then my father." Said Leilani

"From what I saw of you inside your mobile suit you are equal if not better then your father at his age." Said Trowa

"Thank you." said Leilani

"Don't thank me yet, we need to get you two off the colony or get the preventers to leave." Said Trowa

"There is a shuttle." Said Leilani

"The one you came in on, is swarming with guards now." said Trowa

"No, not that one. The one I left here before the war. The one I was to use for my escape if the preventers found out who I was." said Leilani "It has a jump drive so all we would have to do is get clear of the colony then we could jump."

"Sounds like the plan, where is this shuttle?" asked Trowa

"In Quatra's storage hanger, it looks just like a normal shuttle." said Leilani "You need a code to activate the jump drive."

"I hate to rain on this parade but there is no way to move without an ambulance you without risking your life." said Amanda

"Then we wait." said Leilani "For my dad to come."

"He may think your dead or captured." said Amanda

"No, see all Orb pilots have a little chip implanted in their body." said Leilani "It tells the commander were we are and are vital status."

"So your father knows your alive?" asked Amada

"Yes, and believe me he will stop at nothing to make sure his family is safe." Said Leilani

"Then we wait." said Trowa "For it to begin."

"Heero, what are we going to do?" asked Luna as she watched the news report.

"I need to get there." Said Heero "I will make sure our daughter is safe."

"Her single is coming in." said Luna as she looked at the data about her daughter's heart beats. "And she is in the southern distinct."

"That will help me, when the time comes." said Heero

"Gather the gundam pilots, we are going to save our daughter and liberate the colony at the same time." said Heero as an aid ran off.

"I shouldn't have let her do this mission." said Heero

"Heero, we can't blame ourselves for this." said Luna "It was a set up."

"Yes, but the thing is it wasn't even in the database." said Heero as he looked the information coming in from the preventer mainframe.

"They must be hiding it on a different computer." Said Luna

"Yes, but right now lets get our daughter back." Said Heero

"Any sign of Victor?" asked Bernardo as Peace Million pulled along side the colony

"No." said Dimitri "I am sorry that I let Leilani get away."

"She tried to kill you, she has no honor." said Aeneas

"Teams are going though the cities trying to find them." said Marena

"Yes. We should join them." said Bernardo

"Master Quatra they control over the colony." Said Rashid

"Are my wife and kids safe?" asked Quatra

"Yes, we have them in the secret bunker." said Rashid

"Rashid old friend I have one more thing to ask of you and the corp." said Quatra

"What is it sir?" asked Rashid

"Can you forgive me for going back on my word?" asked Quarta

"Sir, you haven't gone back on your word." Said Rashid confused

"I am about to." said Quatra "Rashid it's time to play our final card. Do you have the key?"

Rashid eyes widened as he understood what Quatra was talking about. "Master Quatra are you sure?" asked Rashid

"It's the only choose we have." said Quatra "Do you have it old friend?"

"Yes." said Quatra

Across the colony Dorothy Winner sat holding her and Quatra's youngest daughter in her arms. "Mommy why can't we go to the park." asked the six year old girl

"It isn't safe right now." said Dorothy as she looked up to see her twin 14 year old boys playing a video game. None of them seamed to realize that they were in a bunker and the threat that was just right outside the door.

"Lady Winner." said an aid as Dorothy raised her head

"Yes." said Dorothy

"Master Quatra requires the key." said the aid

"I see." said Dorothy as she put her daughter down. "So he is finally going to use it?"

"He has no choice my lady." Said the aid

"God, I love that man but he should have used it as soon as they entered the colony." said Dorothy as she walked toward a wall. She tapped the wall causing a small computer pad to pop out of the wall.

Across the colony Quatra and Rashid stood before a large metal door. "Your wife is online." said Rashid "We can still abort."

"No." said Quatra "Activate it."

"All right." said Rashid as he pulled a small metal key from around his neck.

Meanwhile Dorothy took of the necklace that Quatra had given her on their wedding day. She opened the small locket with the photo of the two of them at their wedding. Slowly she opened a secret compartment inside the locket and pulled her key.

"Key 1 and Key 2 are activated." said a computer voice "Please state names and enter code."

"Rashid Kurama." then he entered his code

"Dorothy Winner." Then she entered her

"Codes accepted ID's accepted." said the computer voice as the doors began unlocking. "Final code."

"It only needs your name now sir." said Rashid

"All right Quatra Raberba Winner." said Quatra

"Welcome back Master Quatra." said the computer voice as the huge door opened. To show a long bridge hanging out in mid air. Slowly the power came on until it relieved what was hidden behind the door. Standing there was Sandrock gundam, it's armor shinning in the light. Behind it stood rows of mobile suits of the Maganac Core.

Quatra slowly walked toward the gundam. His eyes never leaving the face of the mobile suit. "It's been a while Sandrock." said Quatra as he put his hand on his gundam. "I couldn't bring myself to destroy you all those years ago and time has proven me wise, I need you for one last fight."

"Sir, it will take about ten minutes to get all our pilots and machines ready." said Rashid

"Alright." said Quatra as he opened Sandrock's cockpit door.

Sector 12 is clear." said a Perventer pilot as he walked his Leo though the streets. Suddenly his alarm went off. He looked up just in time to see a sword coming right at him before his screen went black.

The three Leo's behind the lead Leo looked toward where their commander had fallen only to see a machine that had stepped out of the history books.

"Report?" yelled Wufei as he stood in the command center of the Preventer ground forces.

"Sir we have lost contact with patrol." said an aid

"I want to know what is going on." Ordered Wufei

"Sir, we are getting a message." said an aid "Our forces have engaged mobile suits all over the colony."

"What?" asked Wufei as the sound of gun fire reached his ears.

"Sir, a group of mobile suits being lead by the Sandrock gundam." said an aid

"So Quatra isn't as peaceful as he seams." said Wufei "Were is he?"

"Section 12." said the aid

"I'll take care of him, the rest of the mobile suits should fall." said Wufei as he headed toward Altron.

"It has begun." said Trowa as the sound of gun fire filled the air. "Keep them in here."

"Were are you going?" asked Amanda as Trowa headed toward the door.

"It is time that I stopped running from my past." said Trowa

"Master Quatra we are pushing them back." said Rabid as they kept up their attack.

"Quatra you should of just surrendered." said Wufei as he marched forward flanked by Dimitri and Aeneas.

"You forced my hand." said Quatra "Leave the colony."

"I rather like your colony." said Wufei "I think we will stay."

"Wufei please just leave." said Quatra

"Quatra look around you, we have five gundams to your one." said Wufei "True they are still young but they are gundam pilots none the less."

Suddenly a massive wave of missiles came down like rain over the Preveters. "What the?" asked Aeneas as a blue blur appeared overhead. It landed right between the two groups. Both Quatra's and Wufie's eyes widened as they looked at the machine.

"Trowa?" asked Quatra as he looked at Heavyarms

"It's been a while hasn't it Quatra." said Trowa

"It is you." said Quatra with a smile.

"I told you I saw him sir." said Dimitri "It wasn't because of the gas."

"I believe you now." said Wufei cursing himself for not believing Dimitri about Trowa.

"Trowa were have you been?" asked Quatra

"We will have to caught up later, Quatra." said Trowa as all the Heavyarms weapons activated and locked onto the mobile suits in front of him.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter the battle begins. Now please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Battle in the Colony **

Wufei jumped back as the other gundams activated their shields as a massive barrage of missiles and bullets ripped away from Heavyarms. "Take them down." ordered Wufei

"Sir, Enemy forces incoming." said a preventer aid over the radio

"I am fighting them." snapped Wufei

"No sir, Orb ships are coming at full speed toward the colony." said the aid "Sir one is the gundam carrier."

"Crap." said Wufei "Do not let them in."

"Sir, two objects and five small ships have launched from the carrier at high speed." said the aid

"Well stop them." said Wufei as he pulled his trident.

"Admiral and Vice Admiral Yuy are away along with the recon squad." reported an officer on the Seraphim

"Good, open the door." said Captain Flaga as the Seraphim turned one of it's Gottfried on the main gate. With one blast the door came crashing down. For a brief second Murrue Flaga could see the inside of the colony as Wing Angel, Heavens Impulse and the five fast troop assault ships moved inside the colony before the emergency door closed keeping the air inside.

"Enemy ship Peace Million 3 coming around from far side of colony." said the radar man "Confirm two gundams."

"Which ones?" asked Athrun

"It's Tallgeese the 3rd and the Sorra." said the radar man

"Alright we will handle them." said Kira "Have the other gundams find another way in and clear the space around the colony."

"Will do." said Captain Ramius

"Take this." Yelled Dimitri as he fired a wave of missiles at Trowa not carrying where they hit or who they killed. Trowa had the heavy arms behind a tall five story building taking cover from the beam fire.

"They certainly did upgrade the weapons." said Trowa as he sent another attack down rang only to have them bounce off the shield.

"Ya, or tech is 17 years old at best." said Quatra as he brought his sword down on the Sikyon large shield. "But we have to try; I can't let the last hope for true peace die in the flames of war."

"I understand." said Trowa as he side stepped Wufei's attack. "That is why I left. I saw what Relena was doing and that there was no hope to stop it. So I decided to disappear in the hopes that I wouldn't be called back to the battlefield. But once again it called me back."

"It calls us all back." said Quatra as suddenly on of Dimitri's rail gun shells hit one of his sword breaking it in two.

"We just need to hold out a little longer." said Trowa as he disengaged on of his arm guns and pulled his knife. "It shouldn't be much longer."

"What will be?" asked Quatra as he threw the destroyed end of his sword at a Leo. For a second the Leo just stood their with the sword sticking out of its head before it crashed into the ground. Suddenly the roar of supersonic jets filled the air. As six blurs shot by.

"What was that?" asked Wufei his answer came when Wing Angel landed in a grouping of six Leos. Before any of the pilots could react Heero had pulled his sword and with one sweeping motion. He cut all six Leo's off at the legs sending them crashing into the ground.

"For a father to come to save his daughter." said Trowa.

Behind the lines a group of Preventer soldiers kept up their search for Leilani Yuy. The sound of battle had them on their toes but it was still far off. "Alright next house." said the soldiers as they headed toward the apartment building were Leilani and Victor were being watched over by Amanda Barton.

_"What am I going to do?" _ thought Amanda as she looked at Leilani. She couldn't walk and one of her arms was out of the fight and Victor hadn't woken up yet. She reached into a nearby desk and pulled a small pistol. _"I am a doctor not a soldier."_

"Alright lets start." said their commander as suddenly a rope fell from above. "What the hell?"

He looked up just in time to see a boot hitting him in the face. The other members of the preventer squad were stunned as they looked at the man. His face was hidden behind a tinted visor and he was dressed in a black armored flight suit with the Orb flag patch on his arm. He held a Sub machine gun in his arm. He turned around and in one quick movement dropped the preventers.

"All right come on down." said the Orb Marine as he looked at the small attack shuttle that hovered silently over head. Five more of Orb Recon Marines came down the rope. Around the building the other four transports had unloaded their marines. Meanwhile Luna was attacking a nearby mobile suit squad so that they didn't attack the marines as they went in to rescue her daughter.

"Alright she is in this building sir. Third floor room 303." said one of Marines

"Thanks." said the Sergeant as they headed into the building. They didn't wait for the evaluator instead they just rushed the stairs and in less then a minute they were outside the door.

"Is this the place?"

"Yes, her signal is right on the other side of the door."

"Alright three…two…one." said the sergeant as one of the marines kicked in the door. The others rushed in, Amanda was too scared she dropped her gun and raised her hand.

"Don't worry they are from Orb." said Leilani as she looked at the marines.

"Ensign Yuy it's time to go." said the sergeant

"Wait you can't move her, without the proper equipment." Said Amanda

"Who are you?" asked the Sergeant

"She is an ally and a Doctor." said Leilani "Just like him."

"Don't worry we have orders to get Victor Maxwell as well." said the sergeant his men started to assemble two stretchers.

"We have Ensign Yuy, ETA till extraction five minutes." said the sergeant into his radio

"Sergeant." said Leilani as he turned and looked at her. "You have to tell my parents what happened."

"Don't worry you can tell them after we get you to the Seraphim." said the sergeant

"No, you have to tell them that Preventer Dimitri is really a coordinator." said Leilani

"What are you talking about?" asked the sergeant

"That Relena has a created something like what the EA did in Londia only with coordinator." Said Leilani as the sergeant's eyes widened. Londia had become famous as one of the horrors of war.

"What?" asked the sergeant

"Just send my message, tell my parents." ordered Leilani as the sergeant sent the message out.

"So you're still around Trowa." said Heero as Wing Angle's sword crashed against Wufei's trident.

"Yes." said Trowa as he fired at Dimitri

"Focus on me!" yelled Wufei as he jumped into the air and tried to bring his trident down on Heero.

"Tell me Wufei, I know why Zechs and Duo fight for Relena but why do you?" asked Heero as he forced Wufei to crash into an office building.

"I thought it would be clear, Heero." said Wufei "She can give me you."

"Your madness with trying to defeat me, that is what you are fighting for?" asked Heero as his shoulder guns opened up on Wufei.

"No, I am fighting to show to everyone that I am the better soldier." said Wufei

"What?" asked Heero as moved out of the way of one of Wufei's dragon arms.

"Like you and every other true warriors, we can only feel alive on the battlefield." said Wufei "That is why I fight for Relena she can put me in this suit against and you. That way I can feel alive."

"Wufei." said Heero as a message came across his screen. "Tell me Wufei you hate coordinators don't you?"

"Yes, they are without honor." said Wufei as he charged forward and once again his and Heero's beam weapons clashed.

"Then you don't know that Dimitri is a coordinator." Said Heero

"Yes, I do." said Wufei as Heero's eyes widened "Who do think trained him."

"What, you always say how being a coordinator is unhonorable." said Heero

"When your enemy fights dirty you have to get dirty with them." answered Wufei

Meanwhile out in space, Bernardo and Marena where running for their lives."Were are they?" asked Marena as another Leo exploded.

"I don't know." said Bernardo to his sister as he fired his beam canon only to miss the fast moving Strike Freedom.

"There is only two of them how can they be this good?" asked Marena

"We are up against two of their three legendary pilots." said Bernardo as he tried to hit Kira only to have his shot miss.

Meanwhile Peace Million Three fired their missiles at the Seraphim but the AA guns knocked down most of the missiles but a few missiles did get near enother for the energy shield to activated taking the blow. Peace Million had little luck the Seraphim fire found home blowing apart parts of the ship with each shot.

"We can't take much more of this." said an officer on Peace Million

"Commander Wufei will kill me but order our retreat." said the captain as Peace Million began falling back.

"Captain they are falling back." said the Orb Radar man on the Seraphim.

"Good, are our gundams inside?" asked Flaga

"They found a hatch and just entered the colony." said the Radar man.

"Ensign Leilani Yuy and Victor Maxwell have been loaded onto the transport." Said the marine as their assault ship sat in a nearby parking lot.

"Good." said Luna as she destroyed another Leo as they tried to get to Luna. "Get out of here."

"You too Vice Admiral Yuy." said Umize as the other gundams showed up. "Protect your daughter; we will handle the liberation of the colony."

"I will go." said Rhyu "A sniper isn't that useful in the colony."

"You just want to protect Leilani and be her knight in shinny armor." Said Siegel as he blasted away a Leo

"So, I still have a point." said Rhyu

"Just set your sniper on a lower energy setting." said Umize "Mayu take the right cover the marines as they move on the remaining Preventer foot soldiers. We will handle the mobile suits."

Luna fell back as the assault shuttle carrying her daughter started to fly out of the colony. There was no way she was going to let anything happen to her daughter on their way to the Seraphim.

"Commander Wufei we are under attack and Peace Million have fallen back." Said an aid over the radio

"What!" yelled Wufei

"We have to fall back." said the aid

"Fine." said Wufei "Order our forces to fall back this colony is lost."

"Yes, sir." said the aid as he sent the order out.

"Dimitri, Aeneas fall back." ordered Wufei

"What." said Dimitri as he tried to hit Trowa but he was taking cover behind a building.

"We will deal with them later." said Wufei

"Live to fight another day." said Aeneas

"Correct." said Wufei as they fell back toward an exit hatch. Heero charged up his engines about to give chase when Quatra put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, let them go. There will be no more fighting then there has too on my colony." Said Quatra

"Very well." said Heero as he powered down his engines. Just then he got a message from Luna his daughter was back on the Seraphim.

**I am sorry if it seams that not much happened in this chapter. Next chapter will be more interesting since Victor will meet the other gundam pilots including Rhyu. Well I hope you liked this chapter anyhow. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Victor vs. Rhyu**

Victor slowly opened his only to see a blinding light; he had to blink a few times until his eyes adjusted to the light. He sat up only to grip his side in pain. "You should stay lying down." Said a voice from the corner he looked only to see a woman who looked like an older version of Leilani.

"Vice Admiral Yuy." said Victor

"Yes, but you can call me Mrs. Yuy." said Luna as she talked to her daughter's boyfriend for the first time.

"Were is Leilani?" asked Victor

"She is having her arm be put back into place." said Luna

"What about the colony?" asked Victor

"It's under our control." said Luna "Don't worry your safe, just rest now when you wake up Leilani will be right next to you."

"Alright." said Victor as he closed his eyes.

"It has been a long time." said Heero as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Yes it has." said Quatra "Thank you for coming Heero. Thank you for helping my colony."

"Truth be told Quatra, I came for my daughter not your colony." said Heero "She is on our ship now getting medical care."

"Understandable a parent's first instinct is to protect their kids." said Trowa

"Trowa, I still can't believe it's really you." said Quatra with a smile "I thought you had disappeared never to be seen again."

"Well this war forced me out of my hiding." Said Trowa

"Why did you even go into hiding?" asked Quatra

"Relena would have forced me to follow Duo's and Zech's path of forced militarization." said Trowa "So I decided to leave the battlefield."

"I understand." said Heero "I may be in the military but most of the time I spend doing paperwork and training students."

"But what have you been doing?" asked Quatra

"I actually work for you, Quatra." said Trowa as Quatra raised an eyebrow "I am one of the mobile suit repair crew."

"For the few suits we keep around for moving objects in space?" asked Quatra

"Yes." said Trowa "other then that I got married and had a son."

"Really?" asked Quatra "Do they know about you being a gundam pilot?"

"My wife yes, it wouldn't have been right to marry her and not tell her about my past." said Trowa "However my son is in for a shook."

"I can believe that." said Heero before he looked back at Quatra "Quatra I need to ask you for your permission to have my mobile suits stationed here."

"Heero, I hate the fact that the world has come to this but I don't really have a choose. Yes you can have your mobile suit stationed here." Said Quatra

"Heero if I can ask you a question."

"What is it Trowa?" asked Heero

"Were do you want my suit?" asked Trowa "I have already picked my side might as well fight."

"Trowa I think it would be better if you protect this colony." said Heero

"You think that they launch a counter attack?" asked Quatra

"I know they will." said Heero

Meanwhile onboard the Seraphim Rhyu stared from the doorway at the sleeping teen. "Rhyu what are you doing?" asked Umize as he walked up to Rhyu

"Nothing just waiting for Leilani to wake up." said Rhyu

"Please tell me you are not going to ask her out." said Siegel as he appeared along with Mayu

"And why wouldn't I?" asked Rhyu

"Because her boyfriend is right there." said Siegel

"Ya, I would kill anyone who asked Aleena in front of me." said Umize with a smile as he remember the girlfriend.

"Well you two have been dating for what three years?" asked Rhyu

"Four." said Umize with a smile

"I thought you were going to ask her to marry you soon?" asked Siegel

"I was going to ask her father permission the day we were called in for the meeting telling us about the whole ship from this universe." said Umize

"I see besides Leilani doesn't have a boyfriend." said Rhyu

"What do you call the boy sleeping beside her?" asked Siegel

"Who…the preventer?" asked Rhyu as Siegel nodded his head. "A prisoner of war."

"I don't think so." said Mayu softly trying not to look Rhyu in the eyes "Leilani said she and Victor got along very well and became very close."

"He is a natural." said Rhyu

"Rhyu you do realize that Leilani's dad, Mayu's, mine and yours mom are a natural." said Umize

"That isn't what I mean, I worded that wrong." said Rhyu "But he is from another universe."

"My husband is from another universe." said a voice as the pilots turned to see Luna standing there.

"Well." said Rhyu as he tried to find a reason.

"You better not say because he was our enemy because then we will have to beat you up." said Umize as up put his finger in Rhyu's face. "Because that covers all our parents."

"Fine but I don't see how Leilani could fall for someone with such long hair tied back in that dumb braid." said Rhyu as he ran his hand though his blond locks.

"My daughter didn't seam to mind while they were making out in the backyard." Said Luna as Rhyu eyes widened.

"What!" asked Rhyu as he turned to glare at Victor.

"Rhyu let it go." ordered Siegel

"Why should I, Leilani is my girlfriend." snapped Rhyu

"She went on one date with you what two years ago?" asked Umize

"One year, eight months." said Rhyu

"See, it's time to let go." said Siegel as they walked away leaving Rhyu to stare at Victor.

Meanwhile down on Earth Relena watched the news with a mix of anger and disgust. She saw the images coming out of Quatra's colony of Preventer soldier's shooting unharmed protesters and the same soldiers tying up people in their own homes as they searched their homes. However the image from the hanger were Dimitri shoot first before turning his gun on Leilani.

"President Dorland we have a huge problem on our hands." said her political aid "Your popularity has fallen to only 45% on earth that is down almost 30 points since the beginning of the war. And that was before this came out; the public is not behind this war anymore."

"Then make them fall in line." snapped Relena as more images of Coordinators helping build things for the people of Mars. "They need to see that Coordinators are bad!"

"Really we are bad?" asked a voice as an image of a red haired woman in a white uniform appeared in front of her.

"Lunamaria Yuy." said Relena with hate and distain in her voice as she glared at Luna. "I thought we had removed your ability to get into our hologram projection system."

"Relena I just can't understand you." said Luna as she looked at her enemy. "When Heero first told me about you, he made you sound like such a agent of peace but here we are fighting a war you started."

"I started this war?" yelled Relena as she slammed her fist into her desk "It was the fact that your kind exist that started this war."

"Relena tell me how did the fact that we exist in another universe effect you?" asked Luna

"You guys took Heero away from me!" yelled Relena

"Do you believe in God Relena?" asked Luna as Relena blinked.

"What?"

"Do you believe in a God Relena Dorland?" asked Luna

"Of course he has a plan for all of us and his plan for me is to remove every last coordinator from both universes." said Relena "Nothing happens without his approval."

"If that is true then it was all in God's plan to have Heero come to our universe, to fall in love with a coordinator and have not one but two coordinator children." said Luna as Relena glared at her "Therefore it was in his plan that you and Heero would never be together."

"Is there a point behind this visit?" asked Relena

"Simple you have caused too much pain to be left alive." said Luna

"Heero would never let you kill me." said Relena with a grin "Deep down he still loves me."

"I don't believe that." said Luna with a laugh "He has the been the one calling for your death since the beginning."

"Like I would take the word form a coordinator." said Relena

"And you will use coordinators to destroy us?" asked Luna

"I will do anything to destroy the enemies of mankind even if I have to fight as dirty like you." said Relena

"Believe me Relena you have not seen anything yet." said Luna "And by trying to kill our daughter both Heero and I will not stop until you pay ten fold." With that Luna's image disappeared.

Victor opened his eyes and looked over to see Leilani sleeping in a bed beside him. Slowly he sat up holding his healing side.

"So your up." Said a voice he had only heard only in interested messages. He turned to see a blonde haired blue eye boy standing on the other side of Leilani's bed. Slowly Victor stood up and looked Rhyu in the eyes.

"Hello I don't think we meet I am Victor Maxwell."

"I know who you are and cut the bull you know me." said Rhyu

"Alright, Rhyu Elsmen what do you want?" asked Victor

"For you to understand that you don't belong with Leilani." said Rhyu "You know nothing about her do you."

"Like what?" asked Victor

"Like when her birthday is ." said Rhyu with a grin

"May 4th, she told me while we were watching the stars." said Victor with a bigger grin. "Care to try again or do you just wait to admit the fact that she likes me not you?"

"Will you two just stop?" asked Leilani as she sat up causing both boys to jump back.

"Leilani?" asked a stunned Rhyu and Victor.

"Yes, now Rhyu shut your mouth." Said Leilani as Victor grinned "That goes for you too Victor. Now Rhyu I don't like you and I am sorry that I gave you false hope when I asked you out."

"Leilani, you don't mean that." said Rhyu with a grin.

"Yes, I do and it is time that you move on and except that." said Leilani "Now as for you Victor stop trying to show off that you and I are a couple you have nothing to worry about from Rhyu or anyone else."

"I am sorry." said Victor

"Good now both of you shut up I am trying to sleep." said Leilani as she lied back down as the two teenage boys just looked at each other.

Meanwhile Leilani's parents were meeting with the doctor "So how bad is our daughter's injures?" asked Luna

"Not as bad as originally thought." said the doctor "She should be out of her bed in less then a week and two weeks after that she will be able to pilot a mobile suit again."

"So a week and a half." said Heero as the doctor looked at him. "Leilani is too much like me, she will put herself back into a mobile suit before she is ready."

**I am sorry that I couldn't get this out yesterday, but last week was mid-term finials so my brain was fried sorry. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Master of War**

Leilani stood looking out of one of the windows that lines the outside halls of the Seraphim, she was still getting used to the artificial gravity that had been developed. It wasn't has strong us being on Earth or a colony but they couldn't float. For over two weeks nothing had really happened Relena was gathering forces around the moon base preparing for their counter attack on Quatra's colony.

"Leilani." said Victor as he walked up in a preventer uniform.

"Is something going down Victor?" asked Leilani

"Not really, it's just I heard you got cleared by the doctors today." said Victor

"Ya, how are you settling in?" asked Leilani

"Well apart from the stares I am getting its fine." said Victor

"That is to be expected you are wearing the uniform of our enemy." said Leilani "Just give them time."

"I know, I just wish I could do something but without my suit I can't really do anything." Said Victor

"Well I am going to go see my Dad about that but this just came over the news link." said Leilani as she handed a computer pad to Victor. "Congratulation Victor Relena has declared you to be dead."

"This will kill my parents." said Victor

"I don't think so; I think your father is smart he will see that Relena is lying again." said Leilani

"Maybe, what about getting my folks and my sister out?" asked Victor as Leilani shook her head.

"No, not right now." said Leilani "Your Dad is currently in the middle of preparing the attack against us. It would be suicide to try and get him out."

"And if we get my mom and sister out then Relena would kill my dad." said Victor

"Yes, she would." said Leilani "That is why we should wait."

"I understand." said Victor

"What I am worried about is Marena and Bernardo will believe the reports." said Leilani

"True." Said Victor "Are they on the moon too?"

"No, the gundams minus Duo are being upgraded at New Edwards." said Leilani "That is why they haven't attacked us; they are waiting for their gundams to be upgraded."

"Is that were my gundam is?" asked Victor as Leilani nodded her head.

"Yes, they are training a new pilot to take your place." said Leilani

"I see." said Victor

"Don't worry, I have a plan." said Leilani with a grin.

Two days later Marena and Bernardo sat looking at their gundams being upgraded in the hanger. "It's hard to believe that Victor is gone and that it was Leilani who killed him." said Marena

"Ya, but you saw the video." Said Bernardo

"Ya, but what about the video that showed Dimitri firing first?" asked Marena

"That is faked." said Dimitri "The coordinator and their supporters are trying to make us turn against our president."

"Well then it is working, Hell even Senator Mariemaia Khushrenada has come out against the war." said Bernardo

"Have you guys forgotten the weapon they have?" asked Dimitri "They can now fire that Gamma ray cannon at the Earth killing us all."

"But they haven't moved that battle station since they took over that area over two weeks ago." said Marena "So they may have no intention of kill us."

"Why would they do that when at the moment they are winning?" asked Dimitri "However the moment it looks like they will lose they will launch their attack on the Earth whipping out all naturals here."

"Dimitri you are wrong." said Bernardo as Marena looked at her brother and Dimitri glared at him "However we can't take the risk that you are right, we have to take back that colony so that they can't hit the Earth."

"Well our gundams are the last two to get upgraded with the tech we got from that giant gundam that attacked the Lunar base." said Marena as she looked back at their gundams "And it looks they are almost done."

"They are only a couple of hours away." said Aeneas as he walked in "They say it should be done by this time tomorrow and then we will head back into space to revenge our fallen comrade."

"How is Victor's….replacement doing?" asked Bernardo "Marcus Right?"

"Yes, he is still getting used to the machine but he will learn fast or he will die." said Dimitri

"He just passed the simulator and will be getting into his new machine tomorrow." said Aeneas just then an alarm went off.

"What is going on?" yelled Bernardo as Marena ran over to the computer terminal at sat nearby

"It's the Omen its powering up." said Marena

"Can you get us an image?" asked Bernardo as his sister brought up an image of the Omen standing in a nearby hanger. His eyes widened as he saw who was sitting inside the cockpit. Sitting there in a black flight suit was Victor.

"I can't believe they didn't take away my access code." said Victor with a grin as he remembers how he just ran his card over the scanner to open the hanger door. "Well it's time to make our exist."

"How is he alive?" asked Marena as she watched Victor close the cockpit door and the Omen's eyes flashed green as it's systems came online. "I thought Leilani killed him?"

"Open a channel!" yelled Bernardo as Marena opened a link and Bernardo's face appeared on Victor's screen.

"Well I didn't think you guys would be up at 2 in the morning." Said Victor with a grin as the Omen left the docking station "What is up?"

"Victor is that you?" asked Marena

"Who else would it be?" asked Victor as he walked out the door, the guard's rife bullets bouncing off the Gundamiun armor of the Omen.

"What are you doing?" yelled Bernardo

"What does it look like?" asked Victor as he ran his hands across the keyboard. "I am taking my suit."

"He just changed his IFF!" yelled Marena

"Too what?" asked Bernardo

"It says he is a member of their Angel Squadron." said Marena

"What!" yelled Bernardo

"Leilani talked her dad into letting me join." said Victor with a grin "One of the perks that come from dating the daughter of an Admiral."

"You and Leilani?" asked Marena as Victor smiled and nodded his head.

"Where are our Leo's!" yelled Dimitri

"Well Leilani and I locked all the pilots into their quarters and sealed the hanger doors for the Leo's and your gundams, minus mine of course." Said Victor

"You are betraying all Naturals by working with coordinators!" yelled Aeneas, Victor just broke out laughing.

"I hate to tell you Aeneas but you are working with a coordinator as well." said Victor "Relena's personal killing machine coordinator Dimitri."

"What!?" asked Bernardo as he looked at Dimitri

"He is a coordinator and that is the tip of the ice burg." said Victor "We nuked the colony and tried to nuke them. It is Relena who started this war not them."

"That can't be true?" asked Marena

"It is true." said Victor as his watched beep "Well I have to get going." With that he raised the Omen's arm in the air. Just then Leilani can flying over in Wing II in jet mode. Victor grabbed onto one of Leilani's arms as she flew them out of the base toward the hills that lied just outside the city that had grown out of the base.

Once they were a safe distance Leilani hovered above a small clearing miles away from the base. Victor dropped down into the field; he quickly headed over to the small pod that had brought Leilani and him to earth.

"Victor do you know what you doing?" asked Leilani as she landed.

"Ya, it is simple isn't it?" asked Victor as he pulled an item that took up most of the pod. It looked like a giant mushroom that was taller then his gundam. It had a giant rocket engine on the very bottom.

"Ya, the EA designed it so that they could send mobile suits into orbit if all the mass divers are taken over our destroyed." said Leilani as Victor brought the system online.

"Any sign of preventers?" asked Victor

"They have just launched some Aries." said Leilani "How much longer."

"Around 30 seconds." said Victor as he backed the Omen up into one of the four strapping in points. "Get on."

"Alright." said Leilani as she walked Wing II into its spot.

"We have a large heat source." said an Areas pilot as he flew over the massive forest. "Heading toward it." Just as he said that a rocket flew out of the clearing. A large explosion also came from the clearing as Leilani's pod exploded.

"Sir what is that?" asked his wing man

"I don't know but shoot it down!" yelled the areas pilot as he opened fire on the rocket.

"They are firing at us." said Victor as the rocket flew higher and faster but still the tracers from the bullets came ripping by.

"Well just hold on and pray, we should be out of their range in a few seconds." said Leilani as the second buster kicked off sending them rocketing out of the Area's range and into space.

"Were are they going?" asked Wufei as he stormed into the command center after being awoken in the middle of the night only to find out that one of their gundams was stolen.

"They have just entered lower orbit." said an aid "We have ships between them and the enemy fleet near Quatra's colony. We have them trapped."

"Good." Said Wufei "Move in and destroy them."

"Sir, enemy ship on radar above our location." said an operator as the Seraphim jumped into the universe just above the Earth.

"There is our ride." said Leilani as the hanger doors opened.

"Get in you two, we have enemy ships coming at us." said an Orb officer on the seraphim

"Once they are aboard jump us back to our universe." ordered Murre Flaga

"Sir, they are gone." said the preventer operator as Wufei slammed his fist against the wall.

"Inform the President." ordered Wufei

The next day Admiral Heero Yuy looked over the map "What is the news of the Preventer fleet?" asked Heero

"Reports say that they are preparing to launch their attack on us sir." said an Orb officer "Their gundams have joined their fleet."

"I see is everything in place?" asked Heero

"Sir Admiral Athrun Athha and Commander Kira Yamanto are in place and so is everyone else." said the aid

"Good, lets just hope this is the final act of this pointless war." said Heero "Send the order out. We must launch our attack before they hit us."

"At once sir." said the aid

"I can't believe I am going to do this." said Victor as he sat in the Omen.

"You scared?" asked Rhyu with a grin.

"Rhyu do you remember yesterday when I told you to shut up?" asked Umize

"Yes." Said Rhyu

"Consider that a standing order." ordered Umize

"Don't worry Victor it is just like those space carrier jumps we did in simulators during training." said Leilani as she felt the ship jump away.

"Sir, we are ready to launch our attack on the enemy forces around the winner colony." Said a preventer officer as Wufei smiled.

"Good order our fleet out." ordered Wufei as suddenly another aid came running in.

"Sir, we have an emergence message from command!" yelled the aid

"What is it?" asked Wufei

"Another enemy battle fort just like the one over mars and a massive fleet has just appeared over Earth." said the aid as Wufei's eyes widened.

"As Sun Tzu says in the art of war "Take advantage of the enemy's unpreparedness; travel by unexpected routes and strike him where he has taken no precautions." said Heero as he quoted once again from his favorite book. "And Wufei you and Relena have left the Earth defenseless."

"Sir we are coming into range." said an EA officer

"Good once we are range drop the suits." Ordered Heero

"How long to we are over the target?" asked an officer

"Over the target in five." said the drop control officer.

"Good."

"Sir, we have target lock, Washington DC Capital City of the Earth United Nation." said an aid as Heero nodded his head.

"Launch the attack." said Heero

"Launch all pods." ordered the aid as more mobile suits pods then that took part in operation spit break and the attack on Heaven's base combine started falling toward the Earth.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have to updating early because I will not be able to update tomorrow. Sorry if it seams that I am using the Art of War a lot, I had to read it for a class. Also I didn't know were the capital of the Earth Nation was so I just went with Washington. Well I have a poll up so would you please go do that and please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks. Wilkins75.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 In the Fires of War**

Relena stood in front of a joint session of Congress. "Over the past few weeks we have been in a struggle against the coordinator enemies." said Relena as she stood at a podium "I am here tonight to inform you that we will soon be taking the fight to the enemies of the entire human race."

She paused waiting for the round of applauses that normally would have followed her statements but to her horror only about half of the congress stood up.

"I am here to promise to the people of the Earth Nation that our enemy will not gain another inch of ground." said Relena as suddenly series broke the air as Relena's Preventer guards rushed toward the stage

"What is going on?" asked Relena

"An enemy fleet has appeared over us, they have already started to send forces down. They have forces coming down from New York to Richman. We need to get you out of the city." Resounded to an officer however the microphone captured everything.

"No, get all the preventers and stop them." ordered Relena

"President Dorland we don't have the forces, the city will fall." said the Preventer officer once again the microphone picked up the words and broadcasted them thought-out Earth and Space.

"We have control over the space port." said Umize as Constition along with the dozens of other Orb, Zaft and EA soldiers and mobile suits stood guard around the space port just outside of New York the tall skyscrapers filled the skyline in the distance.

"We got you Commander Athha we are sending extra ground forces to help you take over the city." said an EA operator as ships carrying the ground soldiers began launching from the battle station.

"How long until the preventer fleet gets here?" asked Heero

"About a hour." said the aid

"Good, tell Kira and Athrun to prepare." said Heero "Wait for them to get near us."

"Yes, sir." said the aid before turning back to the radio "Ensign Rhyu report."

"Well consider their navy sunk." said Rhyu as he snipped the last warship that was trying to leave the harbor.

"Richman has fallen." said Mayu as the Terra stood guard as Preventers and local cops who had fought back against the mobile suits and marines of the combined Orb, Zaft and EA invasion force marched by their hands on their head. "We have prisoners."

"Ya, they are either running our surrendering." added Rhyu

"Well we do have them out numbered and out gunned Rhyu." Said Mayu

"Ya, I guess you are right, Mayu." said Rhyu as Mayu smiled inside her cockpit.

"Thank you Rhyu." said Mayu

"Ensign Yuy report." said an Orb operator.

"We have the city surrounded and I have just crossed the river but they are fighting us for every inch." said Leilani as she blasted away a Leo's head.

"Well what do you expect this is the capital city." said Victor as he cut off the legs of a Leo.

"Very good." said the operator "You know your mission."

"Yes, take the president's estate and government buildings." said Leilani "

"Yes." said the officer on the space battle station

Meanwhile near the center of the city three heavy armed transport choppers sat waiting for their key passenger.

"Where are Wufei and the fleet?" yelled Relena over the sound of the chopper engines.

"They are still 30 minutes out and then they have to deal a massive fleet." said an aid as Relena stepped onto the chopper. "We are going to through everything we have at one point in hopes that we can open up a hole for us to get though their lines."

"You hope?" asked Relena

"At the moment Madam President that is all we can do." said the aid as the chopper took off.

"Ensign Yuy the enemy has thrown everything they have at our mobile suit forces along the coast." said an officer as he appeared on Leilani's screen.

"Probably trying to open a hole for their president to get out and meet up with some ship out at sea." said Leilani "Let the president escape."

"What?" asked the officer

"How do you think the people of the world will look at the fact that their president ran and hid as the capital fell?" asked Leilani

"They will turn against her more then they already have." said the officer.

"Yes, see our goal isn't to take them over it is force them to come to peace." said Leilani "Also we don't want to make Relena into a symbol so don't kill her."

On board Peace Million Zechs stood by the TV watching the video that was still coming in from the cities on the North American Eastern Sea Berg. It had taken less then an hour but now all the cities where under their control. "A very well executed plan Heero." said Zechs "You have predicted perfectly every move so far but you have also pushed Relena beyond her breaking point and she is capable of anything."

At that moment Relena's chopper landed on the air craft carrier. "Welcome aboard President Dorland." said the captain as Relena jumped off the chopper

"What is going on?" asked Relena

"We appear to have lost about half of the sea berg and in about ten minutes Camander's Wufei's fleet will hit the enemy's blockade.

"Good, send this message to Wufei use any and all weapons to break their control over the space above us and destroy them on the ground." ordered Relena

"Of course." said the captain

"Also make your course toward Europe." said Relena

"President Dorland, we have mobile suits we can help them retake the capital." said the captain

"The government is more important then the capital and at the moment I am government." said Relena "Head toward Europe that is an order."

"At once." said the captain as he glared at Relena wondering why he had voted for her two years ago.

"Admiral Yuy the enemy fleet is within five minutes of being in range." said an EA officer on the giant battle station

"Very good, send the message to Commander Yamato to begin." said Heero "Launch all mobile suits and mobile armors."

"At once sir." said the EA officer.

Near Quatra's another Orb, Zaft and EA fleet started moving out. These ships were the newer faster ships that made up their nations their mission was as simple. While the Preventer Fleet was engaging the older ships that Heero had taken out of mothball that now stood over the Earth the newer faster ships were going to take over the Preventer Lunar Base.

"How long will this take?" asked Kira as he and Athrun stood on board the Seraphim.

"It will take about an hour to get into attack range." said the new captain

"I just hope Heero knows what he is doing, he is throwing almost everything we have into this one fight." said Kira "Hell he brought the Archangel out of mothball for this."

"Ya, but if this work then the Preventers have lost all their space bases and maybe even control of space itself." said Athrun "It is worth the risk."

Meanwhile over Earth the legendary Archangel stood ready for yet another fight, it had been brought back out only two months after being retired and once again Murrue Flaga was her captain. "Eta to contact 2 minutes." said the radar man

"Let's see if this old girl has one last fight in here." said Mu La Flaga as he appeared on the screen.

"You ready to launch?" asked his wife

"When I am not?" asked Mu as his wife shook her head.

"After this war you and I need to talk about your retirement." Said Murrue

"What….why?" asked Mu

"How about the fact that you're almost 50 years old and you just can't keep up with all the young guns." said Mu "Maybe you should become an instructor like Heero and the other gundam pilots have become."

"Well maybe your right." said Mu "However if that is to be let's hope this is the finial fight."

"Lets hope." said Murrue as the hanger doors opened "Commander Mu La Flaga Akatsuki you are clear to launch."

"Launching." Said Mu as the Akatsuki took flight again.

"Admiral Yuy Wing Angel is ready." said an aid onboard the battle fort

"Have it on alert standby." said Heero "At the moment I am needed here."

Just then the computer beeped. "Enemy has just entered attack range." Said the aid

"Have they fired yet?" asked Heero

"No sir." said the aid

"_They know at this range, we would shot down their missiles before they hit us just like they would shot down ours." _ thought Heero as he looked at the screens showing the oncoming fleet. Behind them was a large colony. _"Very smart Wufei you came in at an angle to make sure that a colony was right behind you. That way we can't use Neo-geniuses without destroying the colony and all the people in it."_

"Order our forces to hold their fire until they get closer." said Heero

"Yes, sir." said the aid

"_Come on Wufei I am right here come and get me." _ though Heero as the Preventer Fleet charged forward with Peace Million leading the charge.

"Wufei what are you doing?" asked Zechs as he stood on the bridge next to Wufei "You are charging straight in."

"Yes, I am doing what actually what Heero would accept me to do." said Wufei with a grin. "He believes he knows all the moves on the board but it time to show him that he isn't the prefect soldier. It is time that someone teaches him a lesson."

"Wufei what are you going to do?" asked a wide eyed Zechs full of fear as he looked into Wufei's eyes. They were the eyes of a mad man.

"I am just following the President's orders and using any and all the weapons at our disposals." said Wufei before he turned to face the bridge crew "Arm the Thor missiles."

More then a few members of the crew eyes widened but they carried out their orders as missiles tubes all over Peace Million and the fleet opened up.

On board the space battle station Heero's eyes widened as he looked at the data coming in from the sensors. "Wufei?" asked Heero

"Admiral Yuy we have a problem!" yelled an aid "The preventers are arming a spread of nuklier missiles."

"No kidding." said Heero as he slammed his fist against the table.

"Sir, Should I order the fleet to jump away?" asked an aid

"No, by the time we jump the first wave will just be about to hit and those missiles will fly down hitting the Earth killing millions." said Heero "No we have to stay and protect the Earth below."

"Sir, this battle station has shields that can take a couple nuke hits but the other ships don't have shields that can stand up against that." said the aid

"I know." said Heero "I under estimated Wufei's madness and because of that thousands will die. Inform all ships to hold the line we can not let a single nuclear tipped missiles though."

"At once." said the Aid

"Also I will be taking Wing Angel out, maybe with its dragon system I can buy some time." said Heero

"Enemy is locking on missiles." said another EA officer

"We have a good lock sir." said the Preventer officer on Peace Million

"Very well order all ships to fire at will." said Heero

"Fire all nukes." ordered Wufei as missiles fired out of Peace Million and the other ships on both sides.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 A Noble Sacrifice**

"All AA guns open fire turn Gottfried and make sure that none of those missiles hit the Earth." ordered Captain Flaga as the Archangel's AA guns began opening up on the flying mass of enemy missiles not knowing which ones contained nukes.

"I will not yet a single missile get though!" yelled Mu La Flaga as the Akatsuki opened up trying to protect his wife's ship. Suddenly a massive flash of blinding light filled the sky as a nuke hit a nearby Zaft ship. The ship disappeared in a massive fireball that consumed a nearby EA ship and several mobile suits.

Meanwhile on board the space battle fort Heero rushed toward Wing Angel. "Sir you need to get in your space suit." said an engineer as Heero jumped into Wing Angel

"No time." said Heero as he turned on Wing Angel and transferred command and control to the Angle system.

On the Earth Leilani like so many others were looking up at the night sky but at the moment blinding flashes of light. Leilani didn't need to watch the battle in space on TV to know what was going on.

"We need to get up there." said Leilani

"Our orders are to hold the capital." said Uzumi over the radio.

"To hell with our orders, there will be no capital or any other city if any of those Nukes get though." said Victor as Leilani smiled. "And I don't know about you but my weapons aren't that useful in shooting those things down once they enter the atmosphere."

"I'm good with it." said Rhyu "I never really liked fighting on the Earth."

"Alright, everyone find a transport from your nearest space pot and launch at once." said Uzumi

"What about following our orders?" asked Victor

"Victor a general rule to follow when it comes to Leilani is she is always right." said Uzumi

"I thought that rule applied to all woman." said Victor with a laugh as all the boys started to laugh along with him.

"If we were not under the threat of being killed in a giant nuclear fire ball I would hurt you all right now." said Leilani

"WHAT!" yelled Lunamaria Yuy as reports started to come into the Seraphim.

"Wufei has launched a nuclear strike against Heero." said Athrun

"_Heero….Leilani." _thought Luna as he thoughts turned to her husband and daughter who were currently under threat of nukes. "Athrun get a booster ready I am going to help my family."

"It is already ready." said Athrun "Go help them we will take over the lunar base."

Another ship explodes in a nuclear fireball as an Orb ship exploded. However they were not going down without a fight, their Gottfrieds and missiles found their marks and Preventer mobile suits and mobile suit transports exploded in their own smaller fireball.

Heero and Wing Angel flew out of the battle station and instantly launched all it's dragoon pods and splitting his buster rife. A globe appeared in front of Heero as the system began picking target. Soon the sky was filled with beams as Wing Angel began shooting down the nuclear missiles that Wufei still was shooting off at them.

Meanwhile on Earth Relena stood on the deck of the Aircraft carrier looking up at the night turned day sky smiling at the flashes of light every time a nuke went off in space. "Very good Wufei." said Relena to herself.

On the outskirts of Washington just beyond the point were the Orb, Zaft and EA had stopped their advance. Stood the young but powerful Senator Mariemaia Khushrenada. "This isn't right." said Mariemaia as another explosion happened

"Senator Khushrenada we need to keep going, we need to get you to the bunker." said a perventer guard

"Yes, we need to hurry." said Senator Khushrenada as she got back into a black armored SUV.

Murre Flaga snapped back in her chair as a nuke exploded nearby "Captain that shook wave just knocked out or front AA guns." reported an officer "And those new shields are down quite a bit."

"We need those AA back one line." Ordered Flaga

"Captain we have a nuke missile heading toward the Earth!" yelled the radar officer

"Can we shot it down?" asked Flaga

"No." said the officer

"Full power to the engines." ordered Flaga as the crew looked at her.

"Archangel what are you doing?" asked Mu la Flaga as the engines of the Archangel kicked up and pushed forward. Suddenly his wife's face appeared on his screen.

"Mu tell our kids why I had to do this and that I love them." said Murre the image disappeared as a nuke went off on the Archangel's energy shield but the explosion was too powerful and the shield came crashing down.

"You ready?" asked Leilani as she and victor found what could possible be the last mobile suit transport shuttle at the space port.

"Ya." said Victor as he zipped up his flight suit.

"Now you see why we always were ours." said Leilani as she took control of the shuttle remotely using her computer system.

"Ya." said Victor "You can launch."

"Alright here we go." said Leilani as the shuttle's engines engaged and they began to climb up into orbit.

As the flash started to disappear even Heero turn to see what was left of the legendary Archangel. The entire right side of the legendary ship was all but gone but the bridge seamed to still be intact.

"MURRUE!" yelled Mu's voice over the radio as his wife opened eyes as she sat up. She had been thrown out of her chair.

"Mu." said Murrue as she pulled herself to her chair. She could feel her blood run down her arm.

"Thank God your alive." said Mu "What were you thinking?"

"It was either us or an entire city on Earth." said Murrue

"Murrue get your crew out of there." said Heero as he cut in.

"You don't have to tell me again." said Murrue as she hit her speaker system. "All hands abandon ship."

"Admiral I am sticking the ships AA guns to automatic. That way we still have those guns." said Murrue

"Transfer control of the ship to me." said Heero

"What are you planning?" asked Mu

"You will see." said Heero as the Angle system got control of the Archangel.

"Admiral we have three shuttles coming up from planet side." Said an operator

"Another enemy?" asked Heero

"No, we have IFF of the gundams." said the operator as the shuttles reached the battlefield. They opened up and the other gundams appeared on the battlefield.

"Sir, we are out of nukes." Said a Preventer operator on Peace Million

"How many did we destroy?" asked Wufei

"About ¾ of their fleet and mobile suits but their gundams and that battle station is still intact." Said the operator

"Send in our mobile suits, launch our gundams and swarm them." said Wufei before he turned to look at Zechs "Come on Lightening Count lets go kill Heero Yuy."

"Leilani what are you doing here I told you to stay on Earth?" asked Heero as Wing II shot down a Leo.

"Well we saw what was going on and we wanted to help." said Leilani

"For once I am happy you disobeyed an order." said Heero with a smile as he noticed Wufei and the other gundams launching from Peace Million.

"Angel Squad Line up." ordered Heero as the gundams lines up minus the Akatsuki who was protecting the shuttles that was carrying the wounded off the Archangel.

"What are your orders, sir?" asked Umize as he lined up along side Heero

"Pick a target and destroy it." said Heero "Rhyu I want you to snipe those mobile suit transports I don't want to keeping dodging missile fire."

"Yes, sir." said Rhyu as he pulled back and raised his rife. "I'll cover you."

"Good and I have Wufei." said Heero with hate in his voice and in his eyes. _"You have gone too far Wufei I will not this carry on."_

"Looks like they are lining up against us." said Wufei with a grin "I have Heero."

"Commander." said a Preventer officer in Wufei's ear. "We have an enemy fleet heading toward the lunar base fast."

"I DON"T CARE!" yelled Wufei as charged toward Heero.

"I want Dimitri." said Leilani

"Then you can have him." said Umize as he sent out the list of targets for the rest of the group.

"Commander Maxwell we need your backing on this." said Senator Mariemaia Khushrenada

"Do you have my family?" asked Duo

"Yes, your daughter and wife are safe." said Mariemaia "We also have the governors and local commanders of the colony along with many base commanders on Earth."

"Alright, send the message I get things ready here." said Duo

"Finally it's you an me Heero!" yelled Wufei as he clashed against Heero

"Tell me Wufei do you not feel anything for all the people you killed?" asked Heero "If one of our ships hadn't taken the blow Millions would of died on Earth."

"Those weaklings do not matter, only the strongest have the right to live." said Wufei as Heero's eyes narrowed.

"It is time to teach you a lesson Wufei." said Heero as he pushed a button on his control panel. Suddenly the now abounded Archangel's engines came to life as it started to move forward.

"What is your dad doing?" asked Rhyu as the Archangel came screaming past him heading straight toward Peace Million 3.

"He is taking a page out of his old playbook." said Leilani as the Archangel flew past her battle between her and Dimitri.

"It's going to ram us!" yelled an officer on the Peace Million

"Move the ship!" yelled the commander as the Archangel came closer and closer.

"We can't!" yelled the officer as Archangel crashed into Peace Million the 3rd just like the original Peace Million crashed into Libra all those years ago. However before anyone onboard the ship could escape or do anything the Archangel power core went critical and exploded taking Peace Million with it.

"Goodbye Archangel." said Heero as he watched what remained of the legendary ship turn into dust.

Meanwhile inside a bunker located in Ohio a TV camera turned on and began broadcasting out across all Earth and Space. "We have all seen the battle raging over our planet either on our TV sets or just looking up into the night sky. We saw as our enemies protected us from nukes fired by the force we created to protect us." said Senator Khushrenada "Nukes, we agreed after the tragedy at the Neo-planets that we would be a nuke free race and yet our president has ordered the use of nukes. Over the past few weeks we have seen our so called enemies free a planet and a colony from us. We have heard stories and seen evidence about how we may be the ones who destroyed a colony and created coordinators just for war. I used to think that President Dorland could do no wrong but now I see that I was wrong. That Relena Dorland isn't a promoter of peace but instead a promoter of war."

"What are you doing?" asked Relena as she looked at the TV screen.

"So it pains me to tell her this but the Congress has passed a vote no confidence and has stripped her of the office of president. The Senators have asked me to take the reigns of president away until we can hold an election."

"WHAT!" yelled Relena as her Preventer guard ran into the room.

"President Dorland we need to get you out of here." said Preventer officer "We don't know what the commander of this ship will do. We have a chopper standing by."

"Let's get going." said Relena as she headed toward the flight deck.

"As my second order, I am ordering all forces to stand down." said President Khushrenada "Until we learn the truth behind everything."

**Well two major things happened first the Archangel was destroyed while protecting the Earth from a nuke hit. Then it destroyed Peace Million Three. Second Relena was kicked out of office but do you think Relena will give up her office that easy? Well I hope you have a good Halloween. Now I thank you all for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 The World Turned Upside Down**

"Sir, what are we going to do?" asked an officer at the Preventer lunar base.

"We are going to follow our president's orders and stand down." said Duo "Tell the Orb, EA and Zaft fleet that we will not open fire and that our new president wants to open a dialogue."

"At once sir."

Meanwhile on the battlefield over Earth nothing had changed the two forces clashed in a rolling turning battle. The new President's words meant nothing since most had been too busy fight to hear it. Even Heero hadn't heard the news as he rolled and turned from Wufei's attack.

"It is time to show the world that I am the better warrior!" yelled Wufei as he sent both of his dragon arms flying toward Heero.

Across the battlefield Heero's daughter was in a fight of her own. "So you want to fight me little girl?" asked Dimitri as he fired his massive amount of missiles at Leilani who just shot them down with her gun.

"No, for the first time in my life I want someone dead." said Leilani as she tucked her gun under her shield and pulled her sword. She charged forward Dimitri tried hitting the charging gundam but Leilani moved out of the way or let her shields take the blow.

Meanwhile Umize and the Constition were up against a living legend of Zechs Mercuize in the Tallgeese the 3rd. "_Damn Admiral Yuy wasn't kidding when he said in flight school that Zechs was the best pilot he had ever fought." _ Thought Umize as he tried to hit Zechs but just barley missed him every time.

"_This kid is very talented." _ Thought Zechs as he side stepped a blast from a shotgun like weapon. _"He just lacks experience." _

Nearby Mayu fired at the fast moving Marena in the Sorra. "Stay still!" yelled Mayu as she fired her gun at the Sorra but she couldn't hit it. Marena grinned as she transformed back into human mode and fired at the Terra. Mayu couldn't move out of the way as a wave of beam shots hit her suit.

"For a coordinator your not that good." said Marena with a grin but a slit second later the smile was whipped off her face. As a sniper round hit the Sorra knocking off the entire right arm.

"Rhyu?" asked Mayu as she looked back toward the Earth only to see Rhyu with his rife raised.

"You ok Mayu?" asked Rhyu as he appeared on Mayu's screen with a smile. Mayu's heart soared as she looked at Rhyu's smiling face.

"I am good, thanks." said Mayu as she tried to build up her strength one of the things with being the daughter of Stella and Shinn was she didn't want to lose the friends she had so she never tried what she was going to do. "Umm Rhyu."

"Ya." said Rhyu

"When this is all over would you…um…like to grab something to eat." said Mayu with a blush.

'You want to go out on a date?" asked Rhyu as Mayu pushed even more as she nodded her head. "Sure why not."

"You mean it?" asked Mayu

"True be told I always thought you didn't like me because you never talked to me or even looked at me." said Rhyu as he sniped a transport.

"I was just afraid that if I asked you out and you said no I would lose one of my only friends." said Mayu

"That would never happen Mayu." said Rhyu with a smile but before he could say more Marena recovered and fired at the two gundams. "We will talk about were to go on our date after the battle."

Siegel fired his beam weapons at Tallgeese mark 4 but Bernardo just kept moving out of they way. "Take this!" yelled the Lightening Prince as he fired his massive should gun at Siegel.

The beam hit Siegel's shield as the Liberty disappeared for a moment in beam shot only to come though the other side unhurt.

"Wow, that shot was strong." said Siegel "I can't take another hit like that our I am toast."

"You betrayed us!" yelled Aeneas as he tried to stab Victor and the Omen with the Sikyon's energy spear.

"Yes, I did." said Victor as he side stepped Aeneas's spear before he tried to cut through the shield with his sword. "But if it for the woman I love I don't really care."

"Your woman is an unhonorable coordinator." said Aeneas as Victor's eyes narrowed.

"Leilani has more honor then you, Dimitri and your master Wufei for using nukes." said Victor "She has more honor then me because I went along with you guys for so long."

"What is the situation?" asked Relena as she sat in the chopper.

"Not good President Dorland." said an aid "All the colonies and the Lunar base has sided with Senator Khushrenada."

"What of Wufei?" asked Relena

"He is still fighting in orbit." said the aid.

"Good then there is still hope where are we going?" asked Relena

"The Iceland base, it is the largest base that is still loyal to you." said the aid

"You mean the one that is nearest." said Relena

"No, it is the largest base that supports you. New Edward's, Victoria and the lunar base have all sided with Senator Khushrenada." said the aid "From what we can see most of the general population is siding with her."

"What is wrong with them don't they know what dangers those coordinators pose." Snapped Relena

"President Dorland, they think you are a greater threat to peace then the coordinators." said the aid.

"Those fools." said Relena

"Athrun what do you want to do?" asked Kira as he and Athrun stood on the bridge of the Seraphim looking down at the lunar base.

"Nothing, at the moment it seams that this universe is finally turning against Relena so we don't want to make it look like we are the aggressors by attacking a base that isn't attacking us." said Athrun

"I agree but we should remain on guard." said Kira

"Ya, have we heard anything from Heero or the others?" asked Athrun

"No the radiation in the area is preventing us from getting a single though." said Kira "But Luna should be in vision range in five maybe then we can get some information."

"I just wonder if my son and your son is alright." said Athrun to his brother in law.

"I just want everyone to come out safe but ya I want our friends and our kids safe." said Kira

"He is toying with me." said Umize as he tried to hit Zechs only to have Zechs side step his sword strike. "Come on and fight me!"

"Very well." said Zechs as he pulled his own sword. Umize tried to cut the Lightening count only for Zechs to side step again. However this time Zechs brought has knee into Umize's gut and his arm crashing down on Umize's head. The bow to the head was key since it destroyed the cameras and sensors located in the head. Umize's screen went black.

"No." said Umize as he fired wildly hoping to hit Zechs but he had moved out of the way knowing that he had taken the gundam out of the fight.

"I am sorry." said Zechs as he raised his rife and fired.

In the Darkness Umize's thoughts turned to his girlfriend Aleena, her long red hair and warm green eyes filled his mind as he awaited death. _"I am sorry that I will not be there Aleena." _ thought Umize as he waited for the blows to come but to his surprise instead of hitting his cockpit Zech's beam shots hit both his arms. _"He is taking his time when killing me."_

"If you want to make it home, for battle station is at heading." said Zechs as he ran off the location of the EA fort.

"Why don't you kill me?" asked Umize

"Long ago, I asked the same thing to Heero." said Zechs "Each time he didn't because of the love of a woman. I will not take your life for a different reason."

"What reason?" asked Umize

"Because I am sick and tired of following the orders of my insane sister and I am tried of the battlefield." said Zechs "I will not take a life if I don't have too."

"Thank you." said Umize as he began to fly away.

"Don't you any hopes or dreams?" asked Leilani as she fired at Dimitri who was trying to keep her as far away as possible because of his lack of close range weapons.

"My hopes and dreams are simple to watch the world of coordinators burn." said Dimitri as he fired a massive wave of missiles of Wing II. Leilani opened up with her shoulder mounted machine guns destroying every last one.

"That doesn't involve causing people to die?" asked Leilani "Don't you care about anyone?"

"No." said Dimitri "I live only to end others life."

"Then I have no choice but to end you here and now." said Leilani as blasted away the two missiles pod located on Dimitri's shoulders and legs. She charged forward again this time she brought her sword to bear. Dimitri reached down toward a small pod located on his leg. It opened up and a beam sword shot out. He raised his sword just in time to stop Leilani's sword from hitting him.

"You are mistaken it will be you that ends here and now." said Dimitri

"I will get you both." said Marena as she fired her gun at Mayu and Rhyu but Rhyu's sniper shot destroyed her right engine making her mobile suit unbalanced and preventing her from going into jut mode but she was still a force to be dealt with, she fired her rife at Mayu who like her had been damage in the battle was unable to move out of the way of the attack. Rhyu watched as on of the Terra's arms and one of its legs was blown off.

"I got you now." said Marena as she lined up for a shot on the cockpit. She pulled the trigger only to have Rhyu swoop in taking the blow on his energy shield.

"I will not let you kill my girlfriend!" yelled Rhyu as he raised his rife and pulled the trigger. The beam hit Marena in the head taking her out of the fight. "Mayu are you alright?"

"I am fine." said Mayu with a smile "Did you mean it when you said I am your girlfriend?"

"Well we are going to go out on a date so if you want me as your boyfriend?" asked Rhyu with a grin

"Yes." said Mayu

"I'll cover you head back to the battle station." Said Rhyu

"Just be careful." said Mayu

"Welcome to the Iceland base President Dorland." said the Preventer Base commander as Relena looked out over the snow covered landscape.

"Thank you." said Relena "I want to get into contact with Peace Million III."

"Sorry Madam President but we have confirmed that Peace Million has been destroyed." said the commander

"What?" asked Relena "I saw the nukes go off myself how could we have lost Peace Million?"

"We don't know but it is gone and it seams at the moment that we have lost more mobile suits then they have." Said the commander

"We outnumber them and we have nukes." Said Relena

"They appeared to have shot down most of our nukes and their mobile suits are a lot better then ours." said the commander "Madam President we have lost this war."

"How dare you say that!" yelled Relena

"I speak the truth." said the commander

"If you believe that then why do you take me in?" asked Relena

"Because I feel that you can still make this right, if you talk to them and show the world that you are truly an agent a peace that you can bring the world back to peace." Said the commander

"I will never surrender and I will never make peace with those Coordinator scum." Said Relena

"I see, and then I give you fuel and 2 hours before I turn you over to the new government." said the commander.

**Well I hope you had a great Halloween and I hope you also liked this chapter. I have posted a poll just for you guys to find out who is your favorite gundam pilot of any of the ones in my story. Now please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 The End of an Era**

"Another bites the dust." said Rhyu as he played a very old song he had found on his grandparents computer as he sniped another transport. Until he noticed that Victor was nearby fighting Aeneas. "Well I better go help him or Leilani will kill me."

The two close combat mobile suits kept trading blows as Victor's sword kept trying to break though Aeneas massive energy shields all the while trying not to get hit by his energy shield.

"You know full well Victor that you can't get though my shields and now that I have a power supply in my suit, even if you take away my shield power supply my shields will still be up." said Aeneas as he slammed his shield into Victor sending him flying backward.

"I would beat that if I took away your main power supply your suit would still be a lot weaker." Said Victor as he recovered from the hit and pulled his scythe from his shied.

"Your love has made you weak." said Aeneas

"You sound like Wufei." said Victor

"I am his top student." said Aeneas as he went in to stab Victor. Victor side stepped the spear attack and when Aeneas came in to slam him with his shield Victor placed the tip of his scythe on the edge of the shield. With one quick movement he glided his scythe under the shield and up. Aeneas tried to moved back but it was too late Victors Scythe cut off his lower arm and his connection to the power supply in it.

"If you are his top student then you should go back to school or better yet find a better master." Said Victor

"I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Aeneas as he charged forward. As he came forward Victor side stepped before bringing his sword to bear. 

"Take this" yelled Victor as he slashed down hard on Aeneas back but his energy shield held.

"You fool, I may have lost my shield but my new energy shields can still out now." said Aeneas as suddenly his suit hit something. "What the?"

Aeneas looked out to see nothing but suddenly everything change there was Rhyu with the shard. In one quick motion Rhyu placed the barrel of his sniper rife in Aeneas gut.

"Let's see you stop this." said Rhyu as he pulled the trigger and the beam shot went off; the energy shield was no match for a high energy beam at point blank range. The shot ran though the gundams power supply causing the entire suit and Aeneas to disappear inside a massive fire ball.

"Rhyu?" asked Victor hoping to see the shard come out of the flames. To his amazement the shard came flying out.

"Damn it." said Rhyu

"Rhyu are you hurt?" asked Victor

"No, the back blast destroyed my rife." said Rhyu as he tossed his now destroyed rife away.

"Thanks." said Victor

"Ya, well if I didn't help you then Leilani would kill me." said Rhyu "She would probably think I didn't do it because I want to go out with her even though I already accept a date with Mayu."

"So she finally asked you out." Said Victor

"Oh, not you too…how come I am the only one who didn't know that Mayu liked me?" asked Rhyu

"I don't know." said Victor

"Well go help Leilani, I need to get a new rife." said Rhyu as he started back toward the battle station.

"I will be the one that finally kills the angel." said Wufei as he fired at two dragon arms at Heero to his amazement two beam shots shot out of where normally the flames would be. "I have up graded my gundam."

"I see." Said Heero as one of Wing Angels arms glowed he reached out and grabbed one of the arms. Wufei's eyes widened as his arm exploded. (Like what the Destiny can do.)

"What the?"

"Wufei your not the only one who has an upgraded gundam." said Heero

"I see." said Wufei "You think you are the best don't you?"

"No…I am not the best." said Heero "If I truly was the best I would have found a way to stop this war before it even had started. The souls lost in this war are on our shoulders Wufei. You, Relena and myself we are the ones reasonable for their deaths."

"There deaths are meaningless." said Wufei

"You sound like Rey." Said Heero as he remembered Wing Angel's first battle "I will tell you what I told him all life as a meaning."

"Shut up!" yell Wufei as he prepared to charge, however just then an alarm went off. He turned around just in time to see a rocket booster fly away and a glow of a beam sword. Next thing he knew was a sharp pain around his knees. He had just enother time to look down to see that his legs were gone and to look to his side to see Lunamaria Yuy's Gundam standing there with the beam sword that had run though him.

"_My God I was beaten by a woman…a woman." _Thought Wufei as his entire suit exploded in a giant fireball taking him with it.

"Luna?" asked Heero a little stunned to see his wife on this battlefield.

"I was worried." said Luna as she put her sword away "Sorry about your old friend."

"Luna the person you killed wasn't the Wufei I knew." Said Heero "But what about the Lunar base, have you taken it already?"

"No, in fact the preventers are surrendering." said Luna as Heero's eyes widened. "Apparently seeing them use nukes made the people turn against them and a senator Khushrenada has order them to stand down."

"Relena would never allow that." Said Heero

"She didn't the congress has removed her from office and she is on the run still trying to regain power." Said Luna

"How did I miss all that?" asked Heero "It must be the radiation."

"Probably and why aren't you in your space suit?" asked Luna as Heero rolled his eyes.

"_Not this again." _ Thought Heero as he remembered all the times his wife had yelled at him for not wearing a flight suit. "Well the nukes were going off and I needed to get onto the battlefield as fast as possible."

"Ok, I'll let it slid this time." said Luna "Now where is Leilani is she still on Earth or did she come up to fight?"

"She is up here." Said Heero as he tried to pick up his daughter's IFF but the radiation had most of his sensors useless he had not even picked up Luna's IFF until she had killed Wufei.

"Leilani where are you?" yelled Victor as he tried to find his girlfriend if only his sensors where working but the radiation was still in his way. So he had to find her visually and with all the floating wreckage from the destroyed ships and mobile suits made it very hard. Fondly a large explosion happened nearby and out of the explosion came Leilani who was firing at Dimitri with his twin machine guns.

"Leilani do you need some help?" asked Victor

"Get out of here Victor I can just keep up with him." said Leilani as she fired a pair of missiles. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well I don't want you get to get hurt either." said Victor as he joined the fight.

"Damn you Victor." said Leilani as she followed him in the charge toward Dimitri.

"So it is two against one." said Dimitri with a smile as he armed all his weapons "At least you will be able to see each other as you die."

"Wow." said Victor as he started to dodge the attack.

"See what I mean he has so much firepower we can't get in close." said Leilani as she fired her fire "And you are a close combat mobile suit."

"So what do you want to do?" asked Victor "Because my idea of charging in doesn't seam like it is going to work."

"I have a few." said Leilani as she ran her fingers a cross the key board forming a battle plan. Then in one move she sent her plan to Victor. "Can you do that?"

"Sure thing." said Victor as they started to carry out Leilani's plan. The two gundams stared to move in a pair. Keeping apart but pulling almost the same moves, they would cross each other paths every once in a while in an attempt to mix Dimitri up.

"You can't fool me Leilani I will not mix you and Victor up." said Dimitri as he followed Wing II. Suddenly when the two suits where crossing each other Leilani disappeared. "What the?"

He looked back to where Victor was just in time to see a pair of missiles flying toward him. He turned to fire but they exploded in a blinding flash of light. The next thing he saw was Victor's sword he raised his own sword and blocked his attack.

"Nice try, Leilani was behind you and then she fires a flash bang missile to blind me." said Dimitri "But it didn't work."

"Yes, it did." said Leilani as Dimitri looked to his side just in time to see Leilani coming down on his arm gun cutting it off. Then in one movement she reached over and ripped off the shoulder missile pods.

"See you later." said Victor as he pulled his scythe out with his free hand and cut off one of Dimitri's legs. After he did that he pushed Dimitri back.  
**  
**"You can't win." laughed Dimitri as he typed a word into his computer system

"You have lost Dimitri." said Victor "You lost an arm and a leg and your only weapon is a sword."

"No, I have a secret weapon." Said Dimitri as his suit's eyes flashed.

"My God, Victor get back!" yelled Leilani

"I will make this place your grave." laughed Dimitri as he charged forward his entire mobile suit glowing. "If I am going to die I am taking both of you with me."

"Move!" yelled Leilani as she grabbed Victors arms and flew away just as Dimitri's self destruct went off. In a massive fireball but it wasn't a normal blast it was a nuke.

Heero and Luna were flying as fast as possible trying to find their daughter when a blinding flash of light filled the darkness. "A nuke." said Luna as they speed over to the location when they arrived they found two badly burn gundams floating dead in space. However they were in tact.

"Victor you there?" asked Leilani as she looked around her damaged cockpit.

"Ya." said Victor as blood ran down his face. "You know what I finial think it's over."

"It over." said Heero as he appeared on their screens "The preventers are giving up and only Relena remains."

"Thank God." said Victor "I can finally see my parents."

"Ya." said Leilani

"Ya, but you get to meet them too." said Victor with a grin "And believe me my mom will grill you for information."

"Just great." said Leilani

"It is a two way street Leilani, I have to deal with your dad and you have to deal with my mom." said Victor

Meanwhile on Earth Relena sat behind a desk at the Iceland base.

"President Dorland." Said an aid as Relena looked up at him.

"What is the news?" asked Relena

"Commander Wufei is dead and the entire fleet is either killed or captured." said the aid as Relena leaned back in her chair.

"I see." Said Relena

"Also Senator Khushrenada has sent all the mobile suits she can to get you and she has asked for help from our enemies." said the aid

"So all hope is lost." Said Relena

"Yes, this base is our last base and the soldiers are turning against the commander for siding with you." said the aid "The soldiers will not fight for you."

"I see, then this world is now lost in darkness." said Relena "Will you please leave now."

"Yes, President Dorland." said the aid as he left the room.

Slowly Relena took out a photo that she had kept in her pocket for so many years. It was possibly the only picture she had of the two of them together her and Heero. It was taken while at the school she had started in the sanc kingdom. "I guess we will never be together Heero." said Relena as she reached into the desk and pulled a lighter. Slowly she light the end of the photo. She just sat their watching the image of her and Heero burn into ash. She still held onto the photo as it burned her hand she didn't care anymore.

"Goodbye Heero, I did this all to save you from the coordinators and so that we could be together but it seams that we were not met to be." She said as she let the ash fall down. Then slowly she reached into the desk again and pulled a gun.

Outside the door the two guards stood still until suddenly a single shot rang out. The guards rushed into the room to find President Relena Peacecraft Dorland dead from a single gun shot to the head. The blood was running down her arms and dripping off the still smoking gun she was still holding in her hands.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. The War is over and only one chapter remains in the story. Thank you for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Picking up the Pieces**

"Hay mom, hay Dad." said Victor as his parents got off the shuttle for the Peace Talks in Orb. It had only been three days sine the battle over earth but already so much had change.

"Victor." cried Hilde as she hugged her son.

"Hello Victor." said Bernardo as he stepped off the shuttle his head hung in shame.

"What is wrong old buddy?" asked Victor to his best friend.

"I believed every word that Dimitri, Wufei and Relena said." said Bernardo

"Ya, well so did I until I read Leilani computer." said Victor as suddenly a red and black motorcycle came rolling up to the tarmac. They looked up to see that the driver was Leilani Yuy.

"Sorry I am late there was an accident on the highway." said Leilani as she walked up to Victor's parents. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself right when we last meet. I am Leilani Yuy not Hawke."

"I understand why you would have to lie." said Hilde with a smile

"So where is old no smile?" asked Duo

"I really hate when you call me that." said Heero as he walked up with Luna at his side. Out of the shuttle came now President Khushrenada with her new preventer commander Zechs Merquise.

"Welcome to Orb President Khushrenada." said Heero

"It is an honor to be here." said Mariana as she looked around the base.

"We will be meeting at the Athha's estate for lunch before the start of the meeting." said Heero as limousines pulled up.

"I am also in the mood for free food." said Duo

"I figured since Victor does." said Heero with a grin

"Victor where have you been staying the past couple of days?" asked Hilde

"With the Yuys." said Victor

"I am amazed that Heero would let you be so close to his daughter at night." Said Duo

"Let's just say Dad Mr. Yuy has enother weapons to start a war." said Victor

"Ya, I would bet he sleeps with a gun under his pillow." said Duo with a laugh

"Ya." said Heero

"Only you would sleep with a gun under a pillow." said Duo

"No, I do too." Said Leilani

"Ok, lets move on shall we?" said Hilde

"Lets." said President Khushrenada "I believe we have an important place to be."

"Yes." said Luna "Now please let's get going before the food gets cold."

Slowly everyone minus Leilani, Heero and Luna who got onto their motorcycles while everyone else got into the Limo. It was a relevantly short ride to the gates of the Athha estate. They entered to find the back yard set up for a party already people in a mix of Orb, Zaft, EA, the newly formed Mars military and normal clothing were already eating.

"Come on Bernardo and Marena I have a few people I want you too meet." said Leilani as she dragged her friends over to where the other younger generation of gundam pilots sat eating their lunch.

"How nice it is to be young." Said Zechs as he stood beside Heero

"Young yes, but they have experienced things I wish they didn't have too." said Heero as he eyed Zechs "Zechs I know in most cases I am suppose to say sorry for a death a family member but I would of killed Relena if she hadn't done it herself."

"I understand, the Relena we know when we where their age wasn't the same one that pulled the trigger." said Zechs "Just like you are not the same person who fought me at Libra and I am not that person either."

"We all change in time, some for the better others for the worst." said Heero as he eyed his rival. "And sometimes the best person can turn into the worst monster."

"You changed for the better." Said Zechs "When I first meet you I knew you were destined to die on the battlefield your only home but now you have a wife, a daughter and a son. You have changed just as much as Relena did only you changed for the better."

"True." said Heero

"So this is Bernardo and Marena." said Rhyu as he leaned back in his chair so that he was balancing on the two back legs. All the while he was eating his lunch.

"Rhyu stop showing off." said Mayu to her boyfriend, while she was still nerves around him she was getting better. Her mother told her that she was the same way when she first started dating Shinn. Rhyu sat the chair back down still grinning at the two new preventer pilots.

"I can't believe you're a gundam pilot you seam to be such a fool." Said Bernardo as Rhyu grinned as he picked up a toothpick from the table and threw it at nearby apple tree. To the preventers surprise the toothpick went straight into one of the apples.

"And you seam to be an uptight person with no sense of humor." said Rhyu as they glared at each other suddenly both of them broke out laughing.

"Nice to see that those guys are getting off on a good foot." said Zechs as he and Heero stood there watching as the guess started talking to each other. Already President Khushrenada was talking with the other leaders trying to make a peace. "So do you think we will have a peace now?"

"There is a lot of hurt feelings on each side, many in the plants don't trust you because they heard from the coordinators who came over in the first war." said Heero "And that isn't even taking into effect the new Mars government hates you."

"We know that our world will never be the same." said Zechs

"I will push for your gundam pilots to join Angel squadron just like Victor is." said Heero

"So I would be under your command?" asked Zechs

"In a way, just like Kira and Athrun are under my command." said Heero "They run their own military group but I am the final word."

"Hay Heero." said Duo as he walked up with a plate full of finger food.

"What is it Duo?" asked Heero as he crossed his arms.

"You know what crossed my mind."

"Duo I never want to know what is on your mind." said Heero

"Well I just realized that some day our kids could get married and that we would be related." said Duo as Heero's eyes narrowed.

"It is way too early to for that." said Heero before he looked at were his daughter was sitting next to Victor laughing at something. "But maybe some day."

**Flash forward**

The sun was hitting the 21 year old Leilani Yuy right in the face forcing her awake. "I hate mornings." said Leilani soft she like her mother wasn't a morning person like her father and brother.

"I know you do." said a voice in her ear that made her smile. "I hate it too."

"I know Victor." said Leilani as she rolled in her fiancée arms. Well fiancée for only a couple more hours, considering their wedding was just over 24 hours away.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" asked Victor

"Finial preparation and then we just spend time together before I spend the night at my parents before the wedding." said Leilani

"Ya, it is bad luck for me to see you before the wedding." Said Victor

"Ya." said Leilani wishing she didn't have to follow all those small religious rules that came from Victor's faith but she was willing to jump though those hoops to get Victor just like he had to deal with the fact he was now an Orb officer instead of a preventer one.

**Flashback**

"Alright Heads orb, Tails Preventers agreed?" asked Victor as Leilani nodded. "Here we go." With that Victor flipped the coin in the air only for it to land on heads.

"Looks like you're going Orb." said Leilani with a grin.

"Ya, fate was with you today." said Victor as he looked at his braid. "Guess I will have to say goodbye to this?"

"Sorry." Said Leilani "But those are the regulation your hair is just too long."

**End flashback** (That is how I decided what nation they would go to)

"_Truth be told he looks a lot better with the hair he has now." _ Thought Leilani

"I never did ask how did your bachelor party go last weekend?" asked Leilani

"No comment, lets just say I never want to see Rhyu and Bernardo drunk at the same time ever again." said Victor "It's just weird."

"It is nothing compared to Mayu." said Leilani "I swear after one or two drinks she goes crazy."

"Lei if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" asked Victor

"Sure." said Leilani

"Well Rhyu asked if it was ok, if he asked Mayu to marry him at our wedding reception." said Victor "I hope that is ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Leilani as she snuggled into his chest. _"This is my last full day as Leilani Yuy by tomorrow night I will be Leilani Maxwell."_

"We better get going." said Victor as he started to sit up only to get pulled back down by Leilani.

"Five more minutes." said Leilani as Victor gave in and the two just lied there for a bit longer.

"We are old." said Duo as he sat at the table with a beer in his hand.

"Yes." said Heero as he looked out toward the dance floor were the younger generation were out dancing. He could see his son, Tyus dancing with his girlfriend a Zaft mobile suit pilot named Alyssa. Nearby was his sister Leilani Maxwell. It had only been two hours since he had walked down that ally and gave her to Victor.

"I did tell you this would happen." said Duo as Heero smiled.

"Yes, you did and as long as she is happy I don't care who she is with." said Heero

"Same here." said Duo with a laugh "Just promise me you will not kill Victor is something goes wrong."

"Sure." said Heero with a grin "Besides I can always send him on a suicide mission."

"Just think Heero we were only two years older then them when we had Leilani." said Luna as she joined the conversation.

"Ya, are you two ready to become grandpas?" asked Hilde as a grin covered both wives faces as Heero's and Duo's eyes widened as they just held their beers in midair. The two gundam pilots were left speechless at the thought.

"I love you Leilani." said Victor as he danced with his wife of only a few hours.

"And I love you Victor." said Leilani Maxwell as she kissed her new husband for only the second time.

**Well it is over I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I hope you liked both my gundam and I thank you all for reading my story. I have posted on my profile 4 clips from four stories that I may write. You may read them and then go vote in a poll. Thank you for everything it has been a lot of fun writing these two stories. Thanks Wilkins75.**


End file.
